Effervescent
by Winchestergirl123
Summary: All Estelle wants is to raise her younger sister properly. Of course that's a pretty hard thing to do given her metahuman status. Her life gets even more complicated when she's asked to help assist Rick Flag with Task Force X. Now she has to deal with a group of criminals and a certain former psychiatrist, who for some reason wants to be her BFF. Could her life get any more weird?
1. Chapter 1: Her name is Estelle Carter

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the movie Suicide Squad or any of the characters. I only own my OC.**_

 _ **A/N:** What's up guys? So I saw **Suicide Squad** and I absolutely loved it! I know the movie got so many bad reviews, but honestly I thought it was pretty good. Yes there was flaws within the movie, (what movie doesn't have flaws?) but overall I think the good out weighed the bad. With the scenes we actually got to see though, I ended up liking **Jared Leto's** Joker and I **especially** loved **M** **argot Robbie** as Harley Quinn, **OhMyGod**. ^_^ Anyways, I really wanted to write a fan-fic taking place during the events of the movie, with of course the addition of my OC. As you can probably tell I am planning on making this story a Harley Quinn/OC, **but** maybe (depends on how the story goes) I'll turn it into a Harley Quinn/OC/Joker story instead. * **Hehe** * Because let's face it...who wouldn't want to be apart of their twisted love? Any-who...before any of that lovely dovey stuff happens I first have to introduce my OC, which will be in the next chapter. So therefore please enjoy the first ( very short) chapter! :D (The next one will be longer and I'll introduce my OC.) ***I Promise!***_

 _ **Oh P.S.**_ _Please enjoy the small mentions of Barry Allen/Flash in this chapter. This won't be the only time he'll be mentioned in this story. Since I am a huge Flash fan. Not to mention **Ezra Miller** is such a cutie and a precious cinnamon role. I can already tell by that **Justice League** trailer and * **Spoiler alert for those who haven't seen the movie*** short cameo he had in Suicide Squad that he's going to be an awesome Flash. ^_^ Oh, also Estelle's face claim is **A**_ ** _lexandra Daddario._**

 **Summary:** _All Estelle wants is to raise her younger sister properly. Of course that's a pretty hard thing to do given her metahuman status. Her life gets more complicated once when she's asked to help assist Rick Flag with Task Force X. Now she has to deal with a group of criminals and a certain former psychiatrist,_ _who for some reason wants to be her BFF. Could her life get any more weird?_

* * *

 _"That's what we all want, isn't it? Power without price."_ _― Kelley Armstrong_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1: Her name is Estelle Carter**_

Rick Flag could not believe what he was hearing. Was Waller actually being _serious_ right now? He thought that in the beginning _―_ when people were telling him about how Amanda Waller _really_ was _―_ that they were just heavily exaggerating...but perhaps he should have taken their warnings more seriously. If he had done that then maybe he would have been more prepared with the sudden unexpected news Waller had just thrown at him. Or maybe not...after all what she had just told him was beyond implausible _―_ not to mention morally wrong. At least to him it was, but he had a feeling that many would agree on this one with him.

Just being called in during the middle of the night should have right away thrown Rick off, but he stupidly chose to ignore this feeling. So now here he was...in Amanda Waller's office...for an emergency meeting that actually ended up being to discuss a new addition she wanted to make towards the team she was assembling. But the fact that she wanted to bring in another person into this whole mess didn't really bother Rick. Not until he saw who exactly Waller wanted to bring in. He flipped right the hell out once he saw the photo that was attached to the file Waller gave him about _her_.

A girl. A very _young_ pretty looking girl.

Based on the photo he had gotten of her, she looked to be about around her late teen years, maybe early twenties. She had long dark brown hair, fair looking skin, and bright blue eyes. Her appearance practically screamed out innocence. Which of course made red alarms go off in his head. Why in the world would Waller want an adolescent to be a part of this? Hell he didn't even want to be a part of it, but due to personal reasons (mainly because of his emotional attachment and relationship towards June) he was forced into this.

"You cannot be serious." Rick said finally voicing his opinions out loud. "She's a kid!" He retorted to Waller vehemently.

"Her name is Estelle Carter." Waller informed him candidly. "And she's no kid. She's well enough into her adult years now."

"Well enough into her adult years?" Rick scoffed in disbelief. "So what? She's like twenty?" He asked Waller with attitude.

Amanda Waller simply rose an eyebrow eloquently, but otherwise kept her face neutral from any annoyance she was feeling towards him. "Twenty-one actually." She corrected him as if her young adult age wasn't a big deal.

It was to Rick.

"No, absolutely not." He said shaking his head.

Waller narrowed her dark eyes at him. "You asked for extra backup other than Katana. Well, this is it."

"No, this is not it." Rick denied furiously. "I mean, what can she do that would help back me up?"

Hearing him say this made a sly smile appear on Waller's face. Without a word she simply pulled out an iPad from her suitcase and pushed play, before handling it over to him.

Rick was rather wary by how cryptic she was being, but nonetheless forced himself to watch what was playing on the iPad.

Right away he realized he was watching a surveillance video for what appeared to be in a liquor store of some sorts. It was empty except for the male cashier who was up front. A few seconds passed and in walked a young looking man who grabbed a small basket and started shopping for items. This seemed totally bemusing to him, since he didn't understand why Waller was making him watch this. It wasn't about until a few more seconds later that he finally understood why. Because in walked the girl from the photo _―_ Estelle _―_ and almost immediately she started shopping. Unlike the young man who walked in before her, she wasn't shopping for food items, but rather she was in the medicine aisle. Which was rather close to the cashier. Rick noticed that Estelle was looking at the medicine as if she were looking for something in specific. It was during her concentration that he noticed another person walk into the store. It was a guy, a much rougher looking kind of guy who was wearing a hoodie.

Almost immediately Rick could tell this guy was bad news, and his assumptions were proven right when he saw the guy pull out a gun and pointed at the cashier, no doubt asking for the money. His eyes were suddenly drawn back to Estelle, who was standing a few feet away from the guy. She wasn't cowering or hiding away from the robber, but instead she happened to be looking directly at him, the medicine she had in her hand momentarily forgotten. He then saw how she gently put the medicine back onto the counter it was on before she lifted her right hand and aimed towards the robber. And much to his astonishment he saw a bright bluish light appear from her hand and saw how it shot towards the robber's gun, instantly making him drop it to the ground. The robber looked surprised not to mention in pain as he clutched the hand that was once holding the gun towards his chest. He appeared to be trying to find where that blast of light came from when he quickly turned towards Estelle. Rick saw how she instantly took a stance right as the robber was charging her way. Only the robber never fully made it towards her because he was thrown to the other side of the store by what appeared to be a flash of...lightning?

Rick was severely confused by this. Even more so when he replayed that part again and saw how the young man who came in first was standing by the milk section vanished, appearing as if he were gone for about a second or so before returning back...but how was that possible? Had he been the one to push the man away from Estelle? Speaking of Estelle, during the whole lightning part, she didn't look at all faltered. No, in fact, she looked perfectly unharmed. The cashier who was up front though had taken shelter under his counter and the robber was knocked out. All who were fine and unharmed were Estelle and the young man, and it was if they too noticed this, since they were staring each other in bemusement.

The young man seemed to be looking at Estelle in more awe and that's when Rick understood why. There was something like a force-field of some sorts surrounding her...like protection. So that's why she wasn't affected by that sudden lightning speed that happened...the video continued for a few seconds more with the two young adults looking at each other before it abruptly ended. Leaving Rick Flag absolutely stunned.

How was any of that possible...unless of course...

"She's a metahuman..." Rick said out-loud, although it sounded more like a whisper.

Amanda Waller heard this and she nodded her head, pleased. "Yes, she is. And as you can tell by that surveillance video alone, she is quite powerful. I told you she'd come in handy as extra back up for you." She pointed to the file that was on the table. "All you need to know about her is in this file."

"Wait, what about the other kid?" Rick asked referring to the young man who had also been on the surveillance video. The colonel hadn't seen much of him, on account that the young man had practically flashed on the screen, but that still proved that he was indeed a metahuman as well.

"He's on a need to know basis for someone else." Waller told him with a resolute tone of voice. Otherwise it was a way of telling Rick not to pry information on the young man. "The main objective here isn't him but instead _her_." She said to the colonel and then glanced back to the folder that held all of Estelle's information. "Believe me when I say her _unique_ abilities will be a lot more useful and helpful towards you once this task comes to play."

Momentarily forgetting about the young man, Rick focused back onto the main discussion. "But she's just a _kid_." He insisted again, because in his eyes she really was. Didn't matter if she were in her twenties, she was still younger than him. His concern over this could be heard by how gallant his tone was. Especially with how his voice was wavering a tiny bit, since he was looking directly at the photo of Estelle. He did not feel right with bringing in this innocent girl into the mix of chaos that Waller was planning for the ridiculous idea known as _Task Force X._ Although given by her hard stare, Rick concluded that Waller did not seem to mind sending in a young person into the battle field.

"And if she refuses?" Rick found himself asking her with furrowed eyebrows. Inwardly hoping that the young girl would be smart enough to turn down this crazy offer.

This possibility, however, did not bother Waller in the slightest, and a slow calculating expression formed on her face.

"I wouldn't worry about that, because just like Deadshot she has a weakness."

Rick frowned at this. "What? She has a kid too?" He asked in disbelief. It was kind of hard to imagine this young innocent looking girl with a child.

"No, not a kid." Waller said grimly before pulling out another photo that was hidden inside her suit's blazer. She placed the photo on the table for Rick to see and she saw how he had a semi wide expression. It was a photo of Estelle with a girl who looked to around eleven or twelve who had similar features as her. Waller inwardly beamed at this, since she was able to get through to him, ultimately saying that she still had the upper hand in all this. "But she has a sister, _younger_ sister to be more exact. A little sister she loves so much that she'd be willing to do anything in order to ensure her health and safety."


	2. Chapter 2: Big sis, little sis

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the movie Suicide Squad or any of the characters. I only own my OC.**_

 _ **A/N:** Wow guys, the alerts I have being getting on this story is amazing! Over 100 followers already? With only one chapter?! You guys are the best! I really mean that. Anyways, here's chapter two. Hope you guys enjoy it, cause I sure did. I giggled and awwed several times when writing it. * **Tehehe** * (: FYI though this chapter solely focuses more with Estelle and her younger sister Lilly. Since I wanted you guys to have more info on Estelle and her life. (With the exception of Barry Allen/Flash, since he is once again mentioned in this chapter. For all you Ezra Miller fans. ^.^) Don't worry though the Suicide Squad stuff will come soon, and our darling metahuman will get to meet our precious Harley Quinn, as well as the other Suicide Squad members.(; * **Haha** * Also sorry, but I've been watching to much **Shameless** recently that my inner Fiona sort of came out in this chapter. ^_^ But I'm sure you guys will like the humor and the seriousness this chapter has to offer. BTW Estelle's face claim is **Alexandra Daddario** and for her younger sister Lilly, it's **Raffey Cassidy.**_

 **P.S.** _I also do not own the show, **Rick and Morty,** or any of the other shows or music that are mentioned in this chapter as well. (:_

 ** _*Edited* 8/26/2016_**

* * *

 _"An older sister is a friend and a defender—a listener, conspirator, a counselor and a sharer of delights. And sorrows too." — Pam Brown_

* * *

 ** _Chapter 2: Big sis, little sis_**

It was the ridiculous song of _Goodbye Moonmen,_ from the _Rick and Morty_ show that woke Estelle up from her sleep. The soft and melodious song entered her ears, making her regain consciousness again as she slowly started to stir around. The song continued to play and she let out a groan of semi-annoyance. Now that Estelle was awake she knew that she had to fully get up and investigate. It took a few more seconds of trying to convince herself to get up and when she finally did, she blinked several times until her blue eyes were fully opened. Estelle let out a big yawn as she sat up on her bed and stretched her arms over her head. Turning her head towards the nightstand next to her bed though made her let out a gasp once she saw what time it was.

 _1:35 AM._

 _What in the world...?!_

Shocked by how late it was, the young adult was slack jawed.

How was that possible? Going through her memory, the last thing Estelle remembered was reluctantly falling asleep to take quick nap on her bed. It's not exactly like she needed the sleep though. Estelle hardly slept ever since the _incident_ that happened at her old University. Sleep was optional and the young adult only slept when she wanted or felt the absolute need to, since she was filled with energy. And not just metaphorically speaking...she was actually filled with energy. But like all energy matters, she eventually wore down and needed rest to recharge. And that happened to be today. Which she really should have seen coming. After all she'd gone a couple of weeks now with no sleep whatsoever and had been working non-stop at the old diner she was employed at here in Gotham.

Her tiredness, however, took over after she finished her thirteen hour shift at the diner. After Estelle left work, she went back to the small apartment, where she and her little sister lived, and almost immediately made dinner for the both of them. And once dinner was over, she managed to convince herself to regain her energy by catching up with some sleep. After all, Estele was dead exhausted from dining tables, interacting with extremely rude customers, and washing dishes. But the fair question was, did she really fall asleep for that _long_? She slept for about seven hours straight, and the funny thing about that was that she was _still_ tired. _Wow_...

 _"Shut the fuck up about Moonmen!"_

Hearing the character of _Rick_ cursing farcically made Estelle's mind get back on track on why she woke up in the first place. She got up from her bed, exited her small bedroom, and then made her way towards the living room where she heard the TV show noise coming from. She already full on knew who was there sitting on the couch watching that ridiculous (but funny) TV show.

Her twelve year old sister _—Lilly._

Estelle sighed softly, but couldn't help the small fond smile that reached her lips as she watched her little sister. The young adult leaned against the living room wall entrance and continued to gaze at her younger sister. It sometimes amazed Estelle by how much Lilly and her held slightly different but similar features, even despite being related. People didn't tend to notice the differences between them unless they played close attention. Like how Estelle was right now. As she watched her little sister merrily continue watching _Rick and Morty_ with out a care in the world. Much like herself, Lilly had dark brown hair. Except Lilly's was a tad shade lighter. Her little sister also had bluish green eyes and not a deep blue color like Estelle's. But one of the more noticeable differences was that Lilly had specks of light freckles covering her nose and upper cheeks. Which was a feature Lilly gained from their mother Lydia. Kind of like how Estelle gained her pure blue eye color from their father James. Lilly's eye color, however, was a mixture of both their parents. Which was something Estelle wished she had. A trait that was both from her mother _and_ father. But sadly she mostly took from her father's side. Which of course wasn't a bad thing, but she just wished she had some sorts of remembrance towards her mother...since she and her father were now _gone_.

Not wanting to dwell on the sorrowful thoughts that were of her dead parents, Estelle quickly shook her head and instead focused on her little sister.

Right now Estelle noticed how Lilly looked happy and _slightly_ healthier than she had been earlier. Well, only by a little bit, but it was better than nothing. She saw that Lilly was wearing her _R2D2_ pajamas. The ones she had given to her for Christmas. Her hair was also up in a loose pony tail. In contrast to her little sister, Estelle was still wearing her work clothes. Which was the diner's old navy blue waitress dress, with the exception of her shoes. She had taken them off before falling asleep. Her long dark brown hair was down, but slightly tangled a bit due to her rambunctious sleeping. But man was she still _tired_...working full time at the diner really did a number on her. Not to mention running her energy until low was not a smart move to do. So with tiredness in mind, and with the inappropriate show her little sister was currently watching, Estelle decided to make her presence known.

"Lilly bug, what do you think you're doing?" Estelle asked her in slight amusement, still managing to hold that parental tone. Although it was kind of side tracked since she used the affectionate nickname of _Lilly bug_. Which is something only Estelle got to call her by.

Lilly, who was a little bit startled by her older sister's voice, kept her cool and turned to face her. She saw how her older sister was leaning against the living room entrance giving her a parental look. So in return she gave her older sister a bashful smile. "Just catching up on some cartoons is all."

" _Hmm_..." Estelle hummed, not at all taking her answer seriously. "In the middle of the night?" She asked her facetiously as she crossed her arms.

Lilly shrugged her shoulders. "Well, the best cartoons are always on late." She said with a lighthearted tone, in hopes in trying to drag on the conversion so that they wouldn't hit the _real_ topic. Unfortunately, they did anyways.

Estelle gave her a chastising look."Lilly, you know better than to stay up late. Even more so just to watch _Adult Swim_ shows." She said seriously. Like a mother lecturing their own kid. "And besides you shouldn't have let me sleep for so long. Why didn't you wake me up?" She asked her, even though deep down she was grateful that she got some sleep.

Lilly stayed quiet for a seconds, but when she spoke up she looked sheepish. "Because you were so tired and I wanted you to get some rest. I know how you sometimes need more rest in order to function." She told her whole heartily. A smile started to form on Estelle's face by hearing her sister say this, but as soon as the kind hearted moment started, it was over. "And come on, _Stella_." Lilly whined using her own nickname on her. "Just let me finish watching this episode. _Please_ , it's almost over." She begged her, focusing back on the silly, but inappropriate TV show.

Estelle almost gave in, especially by how nice her confession was and with the puppy dog look her little sister was giving her, but then she remembered the time and how tomorrow (well, actually today) was going to be a busy day for them. So she shook her head.

"I really appreciate you letting me sleep in, but you know you can't Lilly."

Lilly huffed childishly. "That's not fair. When we were living with Barry the two of you would always watch _Rick and Morty_ together. And even then you still wouldn't let me watch it with you guys." She said giving her a pout.

Having Lilly mention her male best friend Barry made a smile appear on Estelle's face. She quickly tried to lessen this on account on her trying to be more adult like to her little sister. But of course her response back to her was anything but parental. Estelle had been Lilly's guardian for the past two years, but she still at times had trouble being strict with her. "I let you watch _The Regular Show_ with us." She said as if that were a good response.

Lilly gave her an unamused look. "Everybody my age watches _The Regular Show._ And besides it's not as entertaining as _Rick and Morty."_

"Well, it's better than nothing. Besides, there is a good _reason_ for me not letting you watch certain things." Estelle told her in a simple, yet humor filled scolding type of tone. "Now come on, it's time for bed." She said as she walked over and turned off the TV. She then turned to face her. "It's _way_ passed your bed time missy, and you have school tomorrow _—_ actually _today_ , since it's technically Monday. Not to mention, I have work in the morning and you have a doctors appointment after school."

Lilly stayed put on couch but shifted her feet. "Do I have to go? I already know what they're gonna say anyways..."

Estelle frowned and sat down next to her. "What do you mean you already know what they're gonna say?" She asked her.

"They're just gonna say the medication I've been taking hasn't been helping me...just like last time." Lilly said desolately as she looked down at her feet.

Estelle felt a lump on her throat by how sad her little sister sounded, but she quickly swallowed it.

"Hey, come on now, Lilly bug. You don't know that." She said trying to be optimistic and put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "For all we know this medication has been helping you. Cause you've been feeling better haven't you?"

Lilly shrugged sadly, and then looked back towards her. "Could be my mind playing with me since it's something I really want to happen. Like with patients who take a pill not knowing it's a placebo. They believe something is happening to them because they _believe_ or want it to _actually_ happen."

Estelle felt complete wretchedness by what her little sister was saying. Although Lilly sounded so factual, the way she said all those words made tears pool in her blue eyes. It was like Lilly had given up with her treatment towards her heart condition. It was devastating hearing this from a twelve year old girl...even more so because this was her sister...her _little sister._ The same little sister she'd been taking care of by herself for the past two years, ever since their parents had died in that awful car accident. The same little sister who had the misfortune with being diagnosed with _Sinus node dysfunction_.

Which in simplest terms meant that her heart sinus node weren't working correctly. Making her heart beat go abnormally slow. And the only way to help end this awful heart condition was with either prescribed medication by the doctor or surgery. The problem was that none of the medication prescribed to Lilly ever fully worked on her. The medicine either caused more damage or only worked for a short time period. Estelle would have gladly accepted the surgery for her sister, but the sad part was that they could not afford it. It was one of the many reasons why Estelle worked full time. Because she was earning the money for the surgery. Which was another problem...because the surgery cost a lot of money...and Estelle wasn't even at the half way mark towards the surgery's payment. So that meant for the mean time they had to stick with the medications the doctors kept prescribing to Lilly. This most recent medication seemed like it had been helping her out a little...but the other past medications had been like that as well, before they went to the doctor and found out they hadn't been helping out...but still Estelle had to be the positive one in this situation. She had to offer her little sister comfort.

"I know you think that...but we gotta stay positive here, _Lilly bug_. Okay?" She said bringing her into a side hug, comforting her once more. "Let's just go to the doctor tomorrow, and then afterwards we can go get some ice cream. How's that sound? _Hmm_?"

Lilly sniffled a bit before lifting herself from her sister's shoulder. "Pinkie promise?" She said sticking out her pinkie at her.

Estelle held back her tears. "Pinkie promise." She said before wrapping her pinkie around hers. Her little sister although nine years younger than her, and already in her pre-teen years, coming close to being a full on teenager, still at times seemed way younger than her actual age. Maybe it was because of her heart diagnosis that made her more vulnerable. Of course to Estelle, Lilly would always be her younger kid sister. She would always be looking after and taking care of her because she was the responsible one. Lilly was her only family left. Estelle needed to make sure nothing bad would _ever_ happen to her...that she would get to have a good life. A happy and _healthy_ life...one where she would get to live a long time. That's all Estelle wanted for her little sister.

And besides Lilly deserved to have a good and long life. She was a remarkable girl. She wasn't a mindless pre-teen like most of the girls her age were. She was also very loyal and knew how to keep things to herself, like how her older sister had certain unique _powers_. Although it was definitely different, Lilly never outed her sister to anyone. Along with that she was very insightful as well. Which was a trait that both Estelle and her parents (when they had been alive) noticed right away when she was around the age of two, once she started to repeat the alphabet backwards. Her little sister had ambition and was filled with so much knowledge. She was someone special the world needed. But she wasn't the only one to inherit the smart gene in the Carter family.

Estelle was quite the genius herself. The young blue eyed adult easily went through high school and then went straight to college on a full scholarship due to her expertise towards physics—specifically on energy matter. Which is how she got into the University of Washington and became a lab assistant on project the school was working on. Which had been on energy matter conversion. Of course this had been when she was nineteen years old. Back when she had been... _normal_. But it was at that age when everything changed for Estelle. Starting her with parents passing away in a terrible car crash. Resulting in her gaining custody over barely ten year old sister at the time. Which wasn't a burden in anyway, but she did have to dedicate her time to her because of her sudden heart diagnosis. Meaning she had to quit school, but before she did something incredible happened to her...an event that would forever impact her life. Both good and bad.

The event that forever changed her life was the night of the explosion at the school. The very same explosion that caused her to have these... _powers_.

Estelle of course didn't like to dwell on how she got her powers...she never used them anyways.

Well, that's a lie...she's used them...from time to time.

But _never_ out in public.

Well, okay that's another _lie_ because she has before. But it was for a good reason.

It was when she and Lilly were living in Central City. That was a hard time for Estelle because she was barely managing putting a roof over their heads. Of course things only got worse when Lilly got a bad case of the stomach flu. And having stomach problems along with heart problems never goes well. So that's why Estelle went to the liquor store in the middle of night to buy her sister flu medicine. It was all she could afford at the time...sadly. But low and behold, it was that same liquor store she went to that caused her to use her...powers.

The reason why was because the store was being robbed and if she hadn't done anything the store owner would have been robbed or worse... _shot_. So of course she used her powers. Besides, if she hadn't done anything then she wouldn't have gotten to meet Barry Allen. Awkward, but funny, smart and cute (in a dorky way) Barry Allen. Another person who had strange powers as well. And to say Estelle was shocked by this would be a huge understatement. Before him she's never met anyone who had powers. Of course there was Superman...but she's never met him in person and much to her disappointment he was now dead. For months now. So technically Barry was the only person she knew who had powers.

His powers although were different from hers. He was _fast_. Like lightning fast. So meeting him was...well it was definitely something else. But despite the shock, Barry became a close personal friend to her. He kept her secret and she kept his secret. Hell, they helped each other out by practicing their powers. But besides that they needed to be close. There was no one else like them out there in the world...well, no one that they were aware of anyways. Not that Estelle wanted to find out. She was fine being left in the dark, because she did not want to be affiliated with other people who had... _powers_. She had a sister to take care of and raise. Barry was the only exception to all this because he was her friend.

She honestly owed Barry a lot. If it wasn't for him, she and Lilly would have been living in the streets in those first few months in Central City. He let her and Lilly live with him for almost a full year actually. In his apartment/lab/hide out. It was a pretty snazzy place and they spent a lot of time there just hanging out. Watching movies, TV shows, playing with the amounts of computers he had in there. Lilly especially loved playing video games with him. And Barry enjoyed both their company. Estelle remembered him saying that he saw Lilly like a little sister. And that he saw Estelle as a close friend. Since he didn't really have many friends. Not that Estelle was judging, since she too didn't have a lot of friends either. Not anymore. Besides, she liked spending time with Barry. And the same could be said about Barry towards them. In fact, he liked them so much that he even let them sit in his second favorite chair. Which sounded silly to Estelle at the time, but she eventually understood the meaning behind that.

Life with Barry was great, but as much of a good friend he was to her, she knew that she couldn't stay with him forever. Estelle was a stubborn and independent young woman. And she had a little sister to take care of and raise. So once she settled down and got a job, she waited until she had enough money for her and Lilly to go on their own and they moved to Gotham (which was where they were currently at). Now one might think that it was insane to move to Gotham of all place. But she had a reason for that. It was the city where she had a better chance to pay for Lilly's heart surgery. True it was still really expensive...but it was the least expensive from all the other cities out there.

Sadly that meant saying goodbye to Barry and he in return was sadden by this news because he had gotten quite close to her and Lilly. He felt like he losing the only friends he had but he fully supported Estelle. Plus he let her know that he was always there if she needed help. Especially when it came towards Lilly's health. She still kept in contact with Barry from time to time. A phone call here and there. She always liked to talk to her forensic friend living in Central City. He was after all quite the character and she really liked hearing the stories he had to offer her. Especially since it was about how he stopped crime in his city.

But other than Barry and her little sister Lilly, no one else knew about her _powers_. And that was how she wanted to keep it. Estelle didn't want to have her mind worrying about other things besides her little sister. Since getting her healthy and taking care of was her top priority, and it would always will be.

With all this in mind, Estelle let go of her little sister's pinkie. "Okay, let's go to bed now before it gets way too late and neither one of us is going to want to get up." She said cracking a small smile, trying to ease the sad tension the living room had.

Luckily it worked a little, and Lilly returned a small smile.

The two of them walked back to their bedrooms. Lilly's was right next door to Estelle's. The young girl waited outside her bedroom door until her older sister turned off the living room light. Once Estelle was close to her, Lilly gave her a goodnight hug.

"Night, Stella."

Estelle returned the hug.

"Good-night, Lilly bug, sweet dreams. See you in the morning." She said to her before ending the hug and going back into her own room, with Lilly doing the same. She waited until she heard Lilly's bedroom door close before she did the same with hers. Estelle quickly changed out of her work clothes and into her pajamas. Which consisted of shorts and an old University of Washington T-shirt. Changed and ready to sleep, Estelle got under her covers and happily welcomed sleep to take over. Ready to gain all her energy back into her system.

Of course before she fully went to sleep, Estelle reminded herself not to wake up late...although she had a funny feeling she would.


	3. Chapter 3: Unexpected visitors

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the movie Suicide Squad or any of the characters. I only own my OC.**_

 **A/N:** _Hello guys! I just want to say thanks for the reviews! You all are amazing! I liked how you guys liked how I added the show **Rick and Morty** in the last chapter. It's a little Easter egg, because in the **Justice League** trailer during the Barry Allen scene, you can actually see **Rick and Morty** playing in the background. I just found that to be interesting and funny, so I decided to add it in here. ^_^ __So here's chapter three. Hope you guys enjoy it! :D_ _I also do not own any of the songs/bands mentioned in this chapter! I also do not own The Wallflower Diner. Which apparently is a real diner in Canada. ^_^ I just liked the name, so I decided to use the name of the diner in the story. ***Tehehe***_

 _ **P.S.** Say no to smoking kiddos! _

_**P.S.S** An interesting fact...I've been watching **Orange Is The New Black** with my friends, and they've all been telling me that I sound just like Nicky. ^_^ Which I take as a compliment because I freakin' love Nicky's character. I have no idea why I'm telling you guys all this, but I just wanted to share that with all of you. ***Hahaha*** I'm just happy that's all. Anyways...on with the story! :D _

* * *

_"Some things are so unexpected that no one is prepared for them." — Leo Rosten_

* * *

 ** _Chapter 3: Unexpected visitors_**

Just like she knew would happen, Estelle ended waking up a tad bit late in the morning. If it weren't for her damn phone alarm going off, with that annoying ringtone, she would have slept in way longer. But thankfully she heard it and much to her fortune she felt fully recharged. So that was a plus. With her energy restored, Estelle got out of bed and with a spring in her step she walked over to Lilly's bedroom door. She it gave three hard knocks before telling her to wake up and get ready for school. Estelle then back to her room to grab a towel and undergarments. After that she went to the only bathroom the apartment had in the hallway, and stepped inside to shower. Her shower needed to be fast, not only because they were running late, but because she knew that Lilly needed to use the bathroom as well. Which was one of the bad things Estelle disliked about the apartment. The lack of a second bathroom. Having another bathroom would have made things so much easier and faster for them...but unfortunately until she ran into a suitcase full of money or her boss decided to be nice and give her that raise she well deserved...this was the apartment she and Lilly were stuck with. But it wasn't all bad. And it's not like Estelle could fully complain because it could have been a whole lot worse. They could have had an apartment in the Narrows instead. Which Estelle was ever glad they didn't. Lilly did not deserve to live in that kind of environment.

Once Estelle finished showering, she put on her undergarments and wrapped her towel around her before walking back to her bedroom. On her way there, Lilly bumped into her and her little sister complained, saying she took way too long in the bathroom, and that her bladder was just about to explode. Estelle merely laughed this off because Lilly was known to be exaggerated when it came to the bathroom situation. Especially whenever Estelle needed to get ready. It use to be a whole lot worse _—_ or rather amusing _—_ when Estelle had been in high school. The young adult ways got to the bathroom first before her little sister. And Lilly would always complain to their mom and dad. Of course back then they lived in a house...and their parents had been alive...things back then were so much different than they were now.

Estelle's laugh faltered as she thought about her past. She quickly shook her head, refocused herself and continued to make her way to her bedroom. Once in there she changed into her navy blue diner dress and towel dried her dark brown locks. She was lucky her hair was naturally straight, so she didn't need to worry about it coming out frizzy or curly. She also didn't have to devote her time on doing her make up because she hardly wore any. The most she did was put on a simple nude shade on her lips or mascara. But as for today, all she did was smear on a small amount of nude shade on her lips. She then grabbed her comb and quickly ran it through her hair before putting it up in a pony tail. It was still slightly wet but Estelle was on a short leash with time. So it had to do. After that she grabbed a pair of rainbow socks and her _converse_ that were under her bed and hurriedly put them on. She specifically picked those socks because they were her so called " _lucky_ " socks. And Estelle felt like she would be needing them today. Besides, with the _converse_ she would be wearing, no one would see the colorful socks anyways.

Once she finished getting dressed for work, Estelle grabbed her satchel bag that was next to her bed. She opened one of her drawers and pulled out a random t-shirt not even looking at it before throwing it inside her bag. She did the same when she took out a pair of pants. She honestly didn't spare them a glance because she was in a hurry. She did, however, take a moment to look when she grabbed her blue hooded jacket. It was after all her favorite jacket to wear. Especially now when the weather was quite chilly in Gotham. So she made sure to put on the blue hoodie over her dress.

The rest of the clothes that were in the bag were the ones she was going to change into once work was over. That way when she came back to the apartment she didn't to change and waste time. And she and Lilly would be able to go to doctor straight away. Easy as pie. Well, that was of course if they caught the bus on time, but Estelle would make sure that they did. Things would have been so much easier if they just had a car, but they didn't...sadly.

After packing the bag with the clothes items she needed, Estelle swiftly entered the kitchen. She right away saw Lilly already finishing a bowl of cereal, and that she was dressed and ready for school. Estelle smiled at this and felt relieved that her little sister was eating something. Granted it was cereal...but still it was something. This was one of her good days. On her bad days, Lilly wouldn't want to eat anything in the morning thanks to those side affects her medications gave her. Which was awful because if she didn't eat she was way more likely to faint...and she's had her fair share of fainting sessions before. It was never good and it frighten Estelle a lot. So she was just thankful Lilly woke up with an appetite this morning.

She herself was about to sit down and join her sister with a bowl of her own, when she suddenly saw the time on the clock they had above fridge. Estelle's blue eyes widen and she told Lilly to hurry up because she knew that her little sister's bus was already on it's way. Lilly finished the remaining of her cereal and walked over to put her bowl in the sink. Meanwhile, Estelle grabbed a pop-tart that was inside one of the kitchen cabinets and put inside her satchel bag. The two sister's then walked over to the front door. Lilly grabbed her own backpack and put it over her shoulder. Estelle made sure that Lilly had her jacket on, along with a scarf because she did not her little sister getting a cold of any sorts. The last thing Estelle wanted was for Lilly to get even more sicker. After making sure her little sister was bundled up, the two left the apartment in hurry.

Unfortunately, since they lived on the fourth floor in their apartment building, they had to take the elevator. Now as silly as it sounded, Estelle absolutely hated taking the elevator. The idea of being stuck in a small place freaked her out. Especially since it was hanging in mid-air. So she always tended to avoid it whenever she could. But sometimes her little elevator problem couldn't be avoided...like today. It wasn't like she was going to make her sister go down a flight of stairs. That would be wrong. Besides, Lilly was used to taking the elevator and Estelle taking the stairs, but due on the lack of time, Estelle knew she was better taking the elevator with her little sister. So that's what she did. And the whole time she was in the small cramped elevator, Estelle needed to close her eyes and control her breathing. Lilly, being the relaxed one, held onto Estelle's hand the whole time, in hopes of bringing her some kind of tranquility. And it did. Leaving Estelle feeling grateful to have such a loving sister like Lilly. One who didn't judge her because her stupid fear of elevators.

Eventually the two made it to the ground floor and they existed the apartment building. It wasn't until they were half way to where Lilly's bus stop was at, that the twelve year old decided to ask the question that suddenly entered her mind.

"Stella, I forgot to ask you this but did you even eat breakfast?" Lilly asked her older sister as they continued to walk through the busy streets of Gotham.

"Uhh, sure." Estelle answered in a off-hand voice as they finally made it to Lilly's bus stop. There was already other kids her sister's age also waiting for the school bus.

Lilly gave her an unconvinced look. "You didn't eat breakfast, did you?" She asked as they came to a halt.

Estelle turned to look at her sister and sighed. "Look don't worry about. I got it covered." She said to her and then showed her the pop-tart that was inside her satchel bag.

Lilly huffed. "Stella, a pop-tart is hardly breakfast."

The fact that Lilly was acting more like an adult right now, made Estelle feel like an awful guardian. But she decided to take the comedic approach and instead offered her a scoff and smile.

"Well, aren't you such a worry wart." She said in good-nature before ruffling her hair a bit. Lilly rolled her eyes and gently pushed her hand away. She was about to say something else to her, but much to her luck, Estelle saw the bus making it's way towards them. "Oh, look here it comes!" She announced.

Estelle stepped to the side as the kids all started lining up. Lilly joining them as well. But just before she got on the bus, she turned to give her a serious look. Well as serious as an twelve year old could give.

"Eat something else at the diner when you have the chance."

Estelle rolled her eyes but smiled nonetheless. "Yeah, yeah. Oh, and don't forget your doctor's appointment after school. I want you to meet me back at the apartment, so we could leave right away." She quickly reminded her.

Lilly didn't necessarily looked pleased by that, but she nodded her head. "Fine, but as long as we get ice cream afterwords. You did after all pinkie promise."

Estelle chuckled. "I know, I remember. We'll go after your doctor's appointment. Now go, and have a nice day at school." She told her waving her good-bye. Lilly did the same thing before she step foot onto the bus.

Estelle waited until Lilly was fully on the bus, watching it go towards the direction of the school. She guessed it was the protective side of her, but she just wanted to make sure that her little sister got on the bus and that she made it to her school as safely as possible. Once the bus was eye-sight away, she looked down at her wrist watch and she panicked a bit. She was cutting way close to being late for work. Without wasting another second she began speed walking to the diner. The diner where she worked at wasn't necessarily far away. Five minutes away at the most. But if she didn't hurry, then Estelle for sure would make an late entrance. And she in no way wanted to be late. That certainly would anger her jerk of a boss.

Estelle walked, passing many other Gotham city folks, when she remembered the pop-tart in her bag. Now she knew that she was to be late if she didn't hurry up, but she also knew she wouldn't be able to fully work on an empty stomach. So without even stopping her walking, she opened her bag and took out the pop-tart. She ripped the wrapper and stuffed the whole pop-tart into her mouth. Yeah, the sight might have looked completely funny, but it wasn't like she had the time to savor the freakin' thing. She did the same thing with the other one before chomping them and then gulping the pieces down. It was then that she found out that it was a strawberry flavored pop-tart. Not necessarily her favorite, but whatever. The twenty-one year old was more distracted by the tickle in her throat. Estelle coughed a bit, wanting to drink milk or water. She made a mental note to drink something once she got to the diner. Speaking of the diner, she needed to hurry up...so with determination, she continued making her way to work.

* * *

The sounds of cars honking from the city traffic was the last thing Estelle heard before hurriedly entering the diner. Otherwise know as _The Wallflower Diner._ The city sounds were replaced by the music that was playing inside. Which happened to be the song, _New York_ _by_ _Sex Pistols._ Estelle could easily recognize the song. It was after all by one of her all time favorite bands. Besides, she's heard the song several times now here at the diner. Since _The Wallflower Diner_ was notorious for playing old rock songs. It's what made it stand out from all the other diner's here in Gotham. When Estelle first starting working here, she found it extremely funny how a diner named _The Wallflower Diner_ would play rock music. One wouldn't associate rock music with a name like that. But whatever, it didn't bother Estelle that much. She was after all a huge rock music lover. Especially with English rock bands. Unfortunately, she wasn't too much fond of the rather _discourteous_ customers the diner attracted. Most of the time anyways. On the off chance that an actual civil customer came in here, well, that certainly raised her mood. But that was rare...but who knows. Today she was wearing her rainbow lucky socks. Maybe things would be easy sailings for her. This optimistic thought soon left her mind once she glanced at her wrist watch.

It read ten passed eight o'clock.

 _Crap!_

It was times like theses when Estelle wished she had Barry's super-speed.

She looked around the diner, inwardly hoping not to see her boss. The last thing she needed was for her boss to see her walk ten minutes late for work. Luck seemed to be finally crawling towards her when she didn't see him lingering around. Instead she saw a few customers that were already chowing down on their breakfast. Along with those few customers, Estelle saw another one of her fellow co-workers Macy behind the counter. She adjusted her satchel bag before she made her way towards her.

"You're late."

Was the first thing Estelle heard from Macy once she was close to her. Macy didn't even look up from the magazine she was skimming through when she bluntly said this. The twenty-one year old hurriedly went behind the counter and put her satchel inside one of the cubbies under the counter. She stood next to Macy before responding back to her.

"Sorry, I know. I woke up late and then I had to make sure my sister—"

"Look, whatever." Macy said waving her manicured hand around. Still not looking up from the magazine. Now that Estelle was closer she noticed it was some sort of beauty magazine. "I don't need to hear your excuses or apologies. Just be glad Jerry isn't here yet. He would have given you shit if he was."

 _Kind of like how he would to you if he saw you reading that damn magazine..._

Estelle thought with irritation, looking away. She felt the energy inside her start to stir. The young adult managed to control herself and her _powers_ before anything too extreme happened. She set a relaxed expression on her face and turned to face co-worker once again.

Macy, much like herself, was one of the other waitresses that worked at the diner. She was only about a year or so older than her. And even though it's been a few months now, Estelle still remembers the small ridiculous crush she had on Macy when she first started working here. In Estelle's defense, it was kind of hard not to find Macy attractive. After all she was very _beautiful_. With her strawberry blonde hair, dazzling apple candy green eyes, full pink lips, and captivating body, one would be a fool not to notice her outer beauty. But despite Macy being this stunning young women, she had her _faults_. And those faults were what quickly ended the small crush Estelle had on her. One of those faults happened to be that, despite her beauty, Macy's personality was just intolerable. She was catty, arrogant, and extremely narrow-minded. Another fault was that Macy always tended to harshly judge Estelle. It was like she took any opportunity she had to make Estelle feel horrible about herself. She honestly reminded Estelle of one of those insecure popular mean girls that went to her old high school. Always wanting to bring others down just to feel better about themselves. Which was something Estelle disliked. So low and behold, that small crush she had on Macy was long gone the moment she got to know the _real_ Macy. Unfortunately, she still had the sheer honor of working with her... _hooray_.

But compared to her middle-aged boss Jerry, Macy was like a saint. Because Jerry...well, Jerry was a giant ass. Seriously he was an a-hole. She's been working here several months now and she's been doing up to triple shifts and the man still wouldn't give her that raise she's been begging for. Something about how she's not earn the raise yet. It was complete crap if you'd ask her. The cheapskate simply didn't want to raise her pay-wage. Estelle would have quit along time ago. She hated dealing with his shit, but she knew she couldn't quit. She had a little sister she needed to take care of. Sometimes she wished that her parents would have well stocked more with their savings. Then perhaps Estelle would have gotten Lilly healthy a long time ago. Payed for that surgery right away. But alas, her parents never planned for their deaths to happen so soon, that they didn't well plan their money. And when they died, well...let's just say Estelle only had enough money to sustain Lilly and her for the first couple of months. After that she needed to work. And that's what she's been doing since. Therefore, with no job she wouldn't be able to afford Lilly's medications, and hopefully that future heart surgery that she needed. So for the love she had for her sister, Estelle would deal with her jerk of a boss, mean co-worker, and rude customers. Just because of her little sister. Lilly meant the world to her and she wouldn't let her down.

The sound of the diner door opening got Estelle's attention. She saw that it was a couple by the door, but by no means did they look friendly. She waited to see if Macy was going to take their order, but the strawberry blonde girl simply kept reading her magazine.

Estelle rolled her eyes at this and started making her way towards the customers.

"Hey, Estelle." Macy tunefully called out.

This surprised the young adult and turned back to look at her. She raised an eyebrow. "Yeah?" Maybe perhaps she changed her mind and wanted to dine this couple instead. But that was far what Macy was going to say to her.

"Take off the blue hoodie. Jerry would lose it if he saw you wearing it over the uniform. Besides..." Macy drawled on with a sweet tone, finally looking up from her magazine. She gave her a patronizing smile. "You look like a mall rat in it."

 _Look like a mall rat? The hell does that even mean?_

Even though Estelle was severely confused by this, she was smart enough to know that Macy was insulting her. She once again had to control herself.

 _Remember Estelle, you need this job. So don't go on blasting her ass...even if she deserves it._

Estelle forced a tight smile on her face. " _Thanks,_ Macy." She said before unzipping her blue jacket and throwing it behind the counter. She told herself to pick it up after she was done serving this couple.

As if she knew she was getting under her skin, Macy's condescending attitude remained. "No problem." She simply said before glancing back down to her magazine.

Estelle's smile faltered while she was still looking at her. She then huffed and turned back towards the waiting customers. But she knew by the looks on their face that they were going to be far from being pleasant.

 _Awesome._

* * *

 _Won't Get Fooled Again by The Who_ was now playing at the diner. It's been several hours now and it was close to Estelle's lunch break. Which she most graciously wanted to leave already. After dealing with that insufferable couple, along with a few other customers, and their lousy tipping, Estelle was ready for her break. Not to mention, she was _starving_. And a burger sounded really good right now...maybe she should have listened to her sister and ate something else other than pop-tarts in the morning. But Estelle had no chance to sneak something to eat. The diner had been so busy today. Yes there were other waitresses, but most of the people sat in her section. So she had the most dining today.

Right now she was behind the counter leaning on it, counting the minutes until her break. All the people in her section were seated and served. So she used this time as "relaxing" time, just until she could leave for lunch. The sound of one of the diner's TV though suddenly caught her attention. She looked towards it and saw how it was on a news channel. Her expression soften once she heard what the news lady was reporting about.

 _"It has now been months since Superman has passed away. But the people of Metropolis are still grieving their red and blue savior."  
_

Not just the people in Metropolis...Estelle thought sorrowfully. She couldn't help it. There was something about Superman's death that touched some part of her. She remembered she teared up when she heard of his passing. Just hearing he died was heartbreaking for her. Superman offered the world some type of hope. Honestly, Estelle didn't necessarily know why she cared so much. She didn't know him. All she knew was that the world changed when he flew in the sky, and when he didn't...it also changed once again.

Estelle suddenly jumped a bit when the TV was turned off.

"You know the rules, Estelle. The TV is for paying customers. Not employees."

Estelle had to hold in her eye-roll, already recognizing her boss's voice. She turned to face her over-weight of a boss. "It's almost my break, Jerry."

Jerry looked at the diner's clock and then back at Estelle in much superiority. "Hmm, according to the clock your break isn't until five minutes. So until then I don't want you lollygagging around. Looks bad for business."

 _You look bad for business..._ was what Estelle wanted so say. But she instead kept her opinion to herself and just stared hard at Jerry.

Jerry noticed her stare and rebuked her.

"Is there a problem?"

Estelle sighed and lowered her gaze. "No..."

"Well, then get to work." He ordered before making his way to his office.

Macy was making her way back towards her once he left. She laughed when she came to stand next to her. "Jerry giving you shit, again?" She asked even though she already knew the answer.

Estelle scoffed grabbing a rag and cleaning the tops of the counter. It was all she could do since there was no customers to serve. "What do you think?" She asked sarcastically.

"I think you should tell his ass off." Macy offered with attitude. "Someone has too."

"Oh, yeah. Why don't you?" Estelle retorted. She knew what trick Macy was playing. She was only telling her this in hopes that she would actually go for it and then result in her getting fired. It was why she hadn't done it herself. Always wanting others to do her dirty work.

As if she knew she was finally catching on, Macy simply rolled her eyes and changed the topic of conversation.

"So listen, you want to take a quick smoke with me before you get lunch?"

"No, I don't smoke anymore." Estelle replied as she continued cleaning the counters.

Macy snorted. "Bullshit, you're not actually serious about that.

Estelle stopped cleaning and faced her with a glare. "It's not bullshit, okay? I stopped a long time ago and you know this. So stop asking me."

Macy returned the glare, narrowing her green eyes at her. "Whatever." She hissed before taking out a cigarette and putting it in her mouth. She gave her a tight smile before she made her way outside the back door of the diner. No doubt ready to smoke that cigarette.

Estelle pursed her lips and shook her head. Although she quit smoking cigarettes, she can still practically taste the nicotine. She hated herself for feeling so weak. She had to remind herself that she quit for a good reason. She quit for her sister. Smoking cigarettes was a nasty habit she picked up when she was in college. It wasn't as bad in the beginning. She only smoked when she was stressed. But that increased a lot when her parents passed away. Of course she never smoked anywhere near her sister. She in no way wanted to risk her health even more. But she was being a hypocrite. She worried for her sister health and chastised her about being healthy, when in return she was smoking a cancer stick. It didn't matter if she had these so called powers, that didn't make her immortal. She needed to stay healthy too. She was after all, the only family member that Lilly had left. So she had to least make an effort. Which was exactly what she did. She had help from Lilly and even Barry when they had lived with him. Whenever she lit a cigarette, Barry always got it out of her hand within a blink of an eye. And Lilly...well Lilly always made sure to flush her carton down the toilet whenever she found them. They were great help...but man how she really wanted a cigarette right now, especially with the day she's had so far...

"You made the right choice." Said a gruff voice. There was a southern twang to it. This greatly bemused Estelle and she turned to where she heard this unknown voice. There sitting on one of the counter chairs was a man. Estelle tilted her head at him. How long had he been there? She didn't see him come in or even take a seat. He looked to be in his late twenties to early thirties. He had short brownish blond hair and he had the face of a man whose seen a lot. Almost brooding, like a martial type of way. This threw Estelle off because there had never been a person like him before inside this diner. It just didn't seem like his type of scene.

"What?" Estelle asked furrowing her eyebrows. His comment still had her in loops.

"Not smoking the cigarette." He simply stated back and pointed to the back door. "You made the right choice. You're too young to be smoking that crap."

"Uhh, right..." Estelle muttered. She cleared her throat a bit before speaking up. "So is there anything I can get you?" She asked him as politely as possible. Technically she was still on the clock. She wasn't like Macy who up and left when she still had a few minutes left until her lunch break.

"Just a cup of coffee." He told her and then looked her directly in the eyes. "Wouldn't want to take away your lunch time." He told her almost as if it were a secret between the two of them.

"Were you listening to my conversation?" Estelle asked him as she grabbed a cup and the coffee liter. She poured the coffee inside before sliding over it to mysterious man. He simply nodded and she crossed her arms over her chest. "Don't you know its rude to listen to other people's conversations." She told him rather than asking.

The man once again nodded his head before taking out his wallet. He placed a bill of money on the counter and got up. Estelle reached for it and her eyes widen. She quickly stopped the man.

"Excuse me, sir?" She spoke up stopping the man from making his way to another table further in the diner.

"Yeah?" He questioned.

"You gave me a twenty by mistake." Estelle replied honestly. Surely it had been a mistake. Why in the world would he give her a twenty?

The man shook his head. "No mistake."

Estelle was taken back by this.

"But coffee here isn't anywhere near twenty dollars."

"I know. Just keep the change." Was all the man said to her before he sat down in one of the diner's booths.

Estelle couldn't help the little smile that was on her lips. This man had given her twenty dollars and asked her to keep the change? Perhaps her lucky socks were working and she was going to have better customers now. So with that in mind, Estelle threw the man a grateful look before she finally left for her lunch break.

Unknown, to her that mysterious man was none other than Rick Flag. The colonel stared hard outside the diner's window feeling bad. In a few hours he was about to most likely ruin the life of a young girl who was only looking after her sick little sister. So the least decent thing he can do was offer her something good before he and Amanda disturbed whatever life she's been having.

Rick shook his head and took a drink of his coffee. The guilt already started filling up inside of him. Since he already knew that the first interaction between Estelle and Amanda Waller wasn't going to end well.

* * *

Her lunch break had been great. Estelle ended up having that burger she had been craving, along with fries and shake. Although once she returned back the diner things returned back to their crappy self. Unfortunately, for Estelle the mysterious southern guy ended up being the only semi-decent customer she had today. Which totally sucked. She felt bad that didn't see him again. She really wanted to thank him for the generous amount of money he gave her. Perhaps he'd come back to the diner again.

Anyways, the rest of her customers were the regular rude people she usually got. Of course, Estelle usually dined most of them, since they all sat in her section. Leaving Macy to once again read her damn magazine. It amazed Estelle how she never got called for her laziness. Seriously, sometimes she felt like Jerry only had it out for her. Speaking of Jerry, her giant ass of a boss made her mop the floor and clean the men's restrooms...that was a scarring moment for Estelle and a gross one as well. Why couldn't he get one of the male employees to wash the men's restrooms? Oh yeah, because he hated her. Luckily her work shift was finally over and she now good to go.

Before Estelle left she went into the women's restrooms and changed into the clothes she had in her satchel bag. Which she finally realized consisted of her _The Smiths_ t-shirt and dark grey skinny jeans. Along with her blue hoodie over the t-shirt and everything was set. So with her regular clothes on, she put her navy blue dress into her satchel. Estelle quickly left the diner after that, not daring to spare a glance at her ass of boss, and bitchy Macy. (As Estelle likes to call her.)

She mostly ran back to the apartment, already knowing that Lilly was probably waiting for her to return. She bumped into a few people, but Estelle was used to this. It was Gotham after all. There were always crowds of people, especially during this hour. But she managed her way through and she finally made to the apartment. Of course this time she took the stairs. Estelle figured she wasn't in that bad of a rush...okay, maybe she was but there was no way she was getting on that elevator alone. She just couldn't. She felt bad but once she made it to her floor she ran to her apartment door and quickly opened it. Estelle found it strange that the lock wasn't on, but let it slide, thinking that perhaps Lilly forgot to lock it once she came back from school. Speaking of Lilly...

"Lilly!" Estelle called out as she hurriedly entered the apartment. She dropped her satchel bag on the floor as she made her way further inside. "I hope you're ready to go! The bus should be coming in a few min _—_ " Estelle suddenly stopped mid sentence once she saw the unexpected. Because there sitting in her living room couch was a middle age dark skinned woman. She was dressed in business attire and she was looking at her in complete resolute. The young adult was in mere shock, thoroughly confused as to why this unknown woman was inside her apartment. She was about to full on question to her, when the woman spoke up. And Estelle's flabbergasted expression just increased even more. Her heart pounded faster once she heard the woman's stoic like voice.

"Hello, _Estelle_. My name's Amanda Waller, and we have a _lot_ to talk about.


	4. Chapter 4: The encounter

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the movie Suicide Squad or any of the characters. I only own my OC.**_

 **A/N:** _Whats up guys?! You all ready for this chapter...oh man it's gonna be a doozy! But before the story begins, I'd like to respond back to some of my readers who left a review for the last chapter..._

 ** _Emzy2k11:_** _I know how you feel! I also have a lot of hate towards Waller too. Although I have to admit she's the kind of person I love to hate. Because without her there wouldn't be a Suicide Squad...but then again I dislike the way she is manipulative towards everyone. You're gonna see how is she towards Estelle in this chapter and boy is Estelle going to butt heads with her...it's not gonna go well. **o.O *Epp***_

 _ **Stormfly2468:** Well here's the next chapter! Hope you enjoy it. Also don't worry, Estelle is going to meet Harley real soon...(;_

 _ **shika93:** Thanks for the review! Hope you think this chapter is good as well! _

_**Guest** : "uh oh" is right...but there is an even bigger "uh oh" in this chapter since Waller finally made her appearance..._

 ** _Guest:_** _I'm glad you find this story promising. Ahh I know I laughed when I caught the misspelling. Sorry I sometimes forget to double check my writing, but don't worry I corrected the word. **^_^**_

 ** _Nellychick123:_** _Your language is pardoned LOL. And yeah...things are about to go down...Waller is finally in this chapter and Estelle is going to have her first encounter with her... ***Yikes*** Anyways, she's also going to be meeting someone else...can you guess who before you scroll down and find out. As for Lilly's whereabouts...that's something you have to figure out. Which you will once you read this chapter update. As for your other comment...I'd have to say that Estelle is quite the fan-girl towards Superman. Not the crazy kind, but she does have a soft spot for him somewhere inside her. Which you can pretty much guess why. I mean he's the only other being, (besides Barry) that has "powers" so she automatically views him as a type of role model of some sorts. Also don't worry, our metahuman is going to meet Harley soon enough._

 _ **Guest:** Prepare yourself because Waller is in the house!_

 _ **HarleyLuver:** First of all love the name. Second, I'm not sure if Barry will be making an actual appearance in this story. Perhaps he will, but probably not until the very end of they story. He has been mentioned several times so far...and he will mentioned again and again. There is a reason for this and it's because Barry plays an important role in Estelle's life. He's the only other metahuman that Estelle has gotten to meet and he's a very close friends to her. She actually considers him to be a best friend. (Male of best friend of course) Because her female best friend is Harley...or rather that's what Harley is going to want once she meets Estelle xD Lmao. Anyways, __Estelle cares deeply for Barry, especially since he helped her and Lilly out when they where in Central City. As for Estelle joining the Justice League later on...it's a possibility. I mean it would make sense to me because Bruce and Diana did see the video tape footage that Barry and her were in. So who knows maybe she will join them. I guess over all it just depends on how well this story does and if readers would want that to happen. Oh and don't worry she'll meet Harley soon...and The Joker too...(; and let me tell you when Estelle meets The Joker, it's gonna be one hell of a scene. ***HAHA** *_

 _ **Guest** : Thanks! :)_

 _ **OMG** : Updated! Hope you like it!_

 ** _PrettyRecklessLaura:_** _Here's more! :)_

 ** _Fan-Fic Girl:_** _Well here's your update lol Hope your satisfied with this new chapter. Also thanks for the love towards my other stories! I know I haven't been updating them, but I will soon. College is such a hassle. :/ But don't worry I haven't forgotten about them. Anyways, as for Estelle's sexual orientation... * **Tehehe** * Well I'll tell you one thing for sure, she's not straight. Not really anyways. I wouldn't say she's a lesbian because although I haven't really gone into detail with her sexual orientation, you'll see once she meets Harley that's she's more into people specifically rather than gender. Which you can kinda see in chapter three when she was talking about her co-worker Macy. Estelle found her attractive at first but once she got to know the real her, she didn't anymore. So overall I'd say Estelle leans more towards Pansexuality (Like you guessed). In other words she's kind of gender blind. Because gender to her is irrelevant. Sure she can find someone attractive on the outside, but to her it's whats in the inside that counts. Especially when determining whether she'll be eventually sexuality attracted to that person. Because to Estelle it's doesn't matter what gender or race that person is, all that matters is that she likes them for them. __^_^ Hope that clears things up a bit for you and everyone else who was curious._

 ** _Hope you guys like this chapter!_ _Don't forget to review and let me know what you guys think. You're guys opinions matter to me! :D Also sorry if the chapter's short. I'll try to make the next one longer._**

 ** _P.S._** _I'm going to try to update_ _A Hunter's Soul soon_. So keep an eye out for that story as well.

* * *

 _"A life without a cause is a life without effect."_ _― Paulo Coelho_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 4: The encounter**_

 _What the hell?!_

Estelle was confounded, not to mention completely apoplectic towards this unknown woman. Or should she say " _Amanda Waller_ " as the woman had introduced herself as. The young adult still had no idea who this older woman was...nor did she have a single clue as to why this so called " _Waller_ " person was doing inside her apartment. She was even more worried at the fact that she knew her name.

There was a moment of brief silence, with only the two of them staring at each other. With Estelle being completely wary towards this " _Waller_ " woman. After a few more tense seconds, she finally mustered up her voice. "What are you doing in my apartment?" Estelle asked in a hard tone. However, her cool demeanor fell at the realization of something very important. Her blue eyes widen. "Where's my sister? _Lilly_!" She called out in worry. Her distress only increased when she didn't receive a response from her. She was about to run to Lilly's room, when the woman's voice suddenly stopped her.

"Relax, your sister is fine." Waller said nonchalantly.

 _Relax?! She wants me to relax? Just who does this woman think she is? And what has she done with Lilly?!_

Estelle thought in anger as she made her way closer towards her. "Lady, where's my little sister? Where's Lilly?" She demanded frantically as she stood in front of her. She literally felt the energy she had inside of her start to irradiate. The palm of her hands were seconds away from glowing an angry blue. She had to tell herself to have control over powers. So she settled with the guarded option instead. "You have ten seconds to tell me where she is before I call the cops on your ass." Estelle ended up vehemently saying to her.

"That won't do you any good." Waller said ignoring her hysterics. "And as I said before, my name is Amanda Waller and your sister is fine. She's not here at the moment, but she's under my supervision. Now take a seat, we have a lot to _talk_ about." She said again to her, as she gestured to the couch.

 _Lilly wasn't here? She was under her supervision? She had taken her?! But why? Also, why did she want to talk?_

Estelle's thought were running wild and her heartbeat certainly hadn't slowed down. On the outside though she managed to contain herself pretty well. However, what got her pretty good was the fact that this lady supposedly had her sister and that " _calling the cops"_ wouldn't do her any good. Still, she had to at least try...she gazed back towards her satchel, contemplating whether to run to it and grab her cellphone that was in their and call the cops. But that thought quickly left as soon as she heard Waller speak up.

"I wouldn't do that, Estelle. Not if you want to see your sister again."

That quickly caught Estelle's attention and she glared back towards her. "Where is _she_?" She demanded impatiently.

"Have a seat." Was all Waller said to her.

Estelle narrowed her blue eyes at her. "Just tell me where she is. Believe me you do not want to _mess_ with me lady." She warned her thoroughly. If she wanted to, she could have already had her knocked out. And she wouldn't even have to use her powers to do so.

Waller did not look bothered by this threat at all. Instead her dark brown eyes became firm. "And you do not want to mess with _me_." She rebuked, as she scrutinized her. "Now sit down, Estelle. I won't ask you again."

Her tone of voice this time affected Estelle, deeply. Despite telling herself that it didn't. There was just something about this woman that made Estelle feel on edge. Not to mention this unknown woman had Lilly under her watch. And despite not knowing the truth, she didn't want to take any chances. Especially when it came to Lilly's life. So after a few seconds of just staring hard at this woman, Estelle gave in and sat down on her couch. She made sure to sit the furthest away as possible from her. She steadied herself and looked towards her. "How do you know my name?" Estelle asked her. It was an abrupt but full on curious question. The question had been eating away in her head. Just how did this woman know about her?

"I know a lot things about you, _Estelle_." Waller answered her cryptically. "Your name is just one of the many strings of information I have on you."

This unsettled Estelle even more. _She knew many things about her?_ Did that mean that she knew about her... _powers?_ No, she couldn't that wasn't possible...she had been extra careful with the use of her powers. Besides only Lilly and Barry knew of her secret. And there was no way Lilly would tell anyone. Neither would Barry. After all he promised her that he wouldn't tell anyone of her powers. Just like how she promised him that she wouldn't tell anyone that he was the Flash. So this Waller person had to be talking about something else...she had to.

Estelle became guarded. "So what did you want to talk about?" She asked her trying to focus on why this woman was here. "I mean, it must be important if had you to break into my apartment and kidnap my sister." She said to her in a hard tone of voice.

"A necessary action. It was the only way I would get your full attention." Waller said to her business like. She then gave her a calculated expression. "I also think you already know what I want to talk to you about."

Estelle felt her hands start to sweat, but she kept her face steady. "No, I don't know." She said narrowly. "All I know is that you're a strange middle age woman, who broke into my house, took my sister, and is now saying she knows things about me. Overall, this is borderline creepy. So remind me again why I shouldn't call the cops on you?"

Waller gave her a superior look. "Because I know your _secret_."

Estelle pursed her lips. "Secret...what secret?" She drawled on feeling a bit flimsy. "I don't have a secret."

"Yes, you do." Waller insisted as she narrowed her dark brown eyes at her. "The secret about you being a _metahuman_."

Estelle could have sworn that right about now she felt her blood run ice cold from hearing this. She didn't necessarily like the term metahuman...it unnerved her. Made her remember that she was indeed _different_. But what made her temperature drop was that this lady called her that. That she knew. _Just who was this woman?_ She had to remain calm. She couldn't let this woman get the upper hand. "I don't know what you're talking about." Estelle said, attempting to act aloof. "I'm just a young _ordinary_ woman trying to make a living in order to take care of her little sister."

"Oh you're more than that and you know it." Waller quickly disputed.

"Look lady..." Estelle said raising her voice." I don't have a clue what you're talking about." She said still maintaining her act.

Waller simply took out a file that was in the brief case she had. She opened it up and began reading from it. "Your name is Estelle Carter. Middle name Anise. Although based on your records and paper work, your middle name is something you don't regularly like to address to. You were born and raised in Star City, until your family moved to live in the suburbs. You stayed with them up until your teen years but left once you started college. Isn't that right? Please correct me if I've stated anything incorrectly." Waller asked her, but Estelle knew she was being caustic with her. Of course all the information she had stated had been right. Especially the one about her not liking her middle name, and that just startled Estelle even more. But she was in no way going to let Waller get under her skin.

"So you _Googled_ me and wrote down some facts." Estelle said trying to be standoffish. She gave her a tight smile. "Way to go, you've reached the modern use of technology intelligence. That still doesn't prove anything _unusual_ about me."

Waller gave her an unamused look by her lack of seriousness. She continued to read her file as it were a list of groceries. This next part sure would get a reaction out of her. "You began attending University of Washington at the age of eighteen. Thanks to a physics scholarship. Life was just dandy for you. But it wasn't until the age of nineteen that your life turned upside down." She announced and looked back up towards Estelle. She right away she saw how frozen Estelle had gotten. Pleased by this Waller continued reading. "The passing of your parents, getting guardianship over your younger sister, her heart diagnosis, and then the biggest one of them all. The explosion at the University's physics lab." Waller put the file of her on the coffee table and gave her a fake relieved expression. "It was a good thing the school found out that no one was in the building during the explosion. Everybody was relieved to hear about that. But yet to my knowledge there was someone in there when it happened." Waller narrowed her eyes at Estelle. " _You_. You were in there when it happened, and you managed to escape the wreckage before anyone noticed. Call it dumb luck, a miracle or whatever, but you survived. And you came out different...gained some _unique_ abilities. Some of which I've already seen for myself."

Estelle was vexed. Vexed to the extreme, because this _woman_ mentioned several emotional triggers. The death of parents, the fact that her little sister was sick, and the main one...the explosion that she was in and the powers she gained out of it. _She knew everything._ She hated that she somehow gained this knowledge of her and she hated it even more with how apathetic she was towards her. Like the fact that she lost her parents and that her little sister was sick meant nothing. She finally got under he skin, and Estelle _hated_ that. She never wanted to blast someone so bad like she did right now at this moment. She even felt the energy flowing through her start to pulsate. And she half a right mind to just unleash her powers. After all, Waller did say that she already saw her powers...but yet she didn't. Estelle still had small hope that maybe perhaps Waller was bluffing about that. There was no way she could have seen her use her powers after all. _She had to be lying..._ so with this small doltish hope, Estelle didn't say anything, but instead shook her head.

There was no need for words in order for Waller to know that Estelle was indeed denying everything she had just said about her powers. She figured this would happen, so she solemnly reached into her brief case and pulled out her iPad. And just like she had done with Rick Flag, she showed her the surveillance video of her using her powers in that small store.

Estelle sat with her mouth agape as she silently watched the video play out. She knew exactly when this footage had taken place. About two years ago. When she and Lilly had first arrived to Central City in hopes in finding a affordable place to live. It was a rough time for them. Their parents had just passed away, and Estelle was trying her hardest to become a parental role for Lilly. But trying wasn't exactly working out for Estelle, because during this time Lilly had gotten sick with the stomach flu. That's the only reason why she went to that damn store in the first place. But it was at the exact store where she used her powers to defeat that robber, and it was also where she met Barry...her friend. Who also had abilities of his own. Unfortunately, Barry was also caught on this surveillance footage as well. Which meant this Waller person knew about him too...they were both caught and that just made Estelle worry even more. If she was being dragged down, she didn't want to pull Barry with her. He didn't deserve that. What had her in shock was the fact that this video footage existed...Barry and her had made sure that they had taken it down...so how was this footage still active? _How?!_ Estelle wondered as the video footage finally came to an end. Her face practically showing everything she was feeling now.

Once the video footage came to an end, Waller pulled the iPad away ."You were saying." She said in a blasé tone to her.

Estelle remained shell shocked. "How did you get that?" She asked completely thrown back.

Amanda Waller in comparison to her was composed. "Surveillance video footage is easy to find nowadays. You really should have been more careful if you _truly_ didn't want to be discovered." She said to her evenly.

"I was careful." Estelle rebuked ardently. "That video footage had been deleted. We _―I_ made sure of it." She corrected herself quickly.

Waller just rose an eyebrow at her. "There's no need to deny your association with your other metahuman _friend_ from the footage." She said saying the world friend in aversion.

Estelle felt her heart beat pick up faster when she heard this. She kept a hard gaze at her as she spoke up. "How'd you get it?" She finally asked referring to the surveillance footage.

"It's helps to know people in high places." Waller simply replied back to her.

 _People in high places?_ This unnerved Estelle even more. "Just who are _you_?" She asked mystified.

Waller evened her stare at her. "My name is Amanda Waller and I am high ranking U.S. government agent. And I'm here because I have a proposition for you, Miss Carter."

Estelle was slightly thrown off that she had used her last name instead of her first. This could only mean that whatever she had to say to her had to be important. "What proposition?" She asked with wariness.

"I've known and met quite a handful of metahumans in my life." Waller said grimly. "It's something that's guaranteed with my job. So I've seen a lot of different abilities, but it's _yours_ that really did it for me."

"What's your point?" Estelle snapped impatiently.

Waller felt an ounce of annoyance towards her interruption. "My _point_ , is that I'm assembling a team. A team of very bad people, hoping to do some good in the world. And I want _you_ to be a apart of it." She said earnestly.

 _A team of bad people? And she wanted her to join? Was she for real?_ Estelle scoffed. "I'm not a bad person, so I wouldn't fit your criteria for this dream team of yours." She replied to her, not at all wanting to be associated with these bad people.

"On the contrary, you couldn't be more than perfect." Waller corrected her. "I know you're not bad, but you have dealt with _bad_ people before in your life. On account of the lifestyle your father used to have." This caused a reaction out of Estelle. Which was exactly what Waller was hoping for.

"That was _years_ ago!" Estelle argued back. "You have no right to say that! My father got his act straight and changed." She said defending her father's honor.

Waller was not at all affected by her out-lash. "I know that. I also know that he trained you on how to defend yourself. Very thoroughly might I add. So mixing your fighting skills and powers certainly makes you more than capable."

"Capable for what?" Estelle asked bemused.

"Capable for being back up." Waller answered her.

Estelle furrowed her eyebrows. "Back up for _who_ exactly?" She asked exasperatedly. Was she going to be back up for these so called bad people? Because that certainly did not sit well with her.

Waller simply let her gaze go past her, which only confused Estelle. The young adult was about to question her again, when a very _familiar_ gruff voice filled the living room.

"Back up for me."

Estelle turned her head towards where she heard the voice come from. And right away saw someone step out from the hallway. That someone turned out to be a man, but not just any man. She recognized this man almost instantly. " _You_..." She muttered with her blue eyes widening. She was greatly startled, because standing not that far away from her was the nice man she had met at the diner.


	5. Chapter 5: Final decision

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the movie Suicide Squad or any of the characters. I only own my OC.**_

 **I also do not own any of the songs used in this chapter! :D**

 **P.S. Please excuse the whole "You know nothing" line. I've been watching way to much Game Of Thrones recently. LOL.**

 **A/N:** _Sorry for the long delay! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter though! BTW, Estelle finally meets Harley in the next chapter! ;) ***Tehehe*** Any-who, onto my responses for the last chapters reviews..._

 ** _ajriser:_** _Here's the next chapter! Enjoy! :)_

 ** _PrettyRecklessLaura:_** _Well here's more! And don't worry, you'll know more about where Lilly's is in this chapter. You won't see her until the next one though._

 ** _Alpha-Wolf619:_** _Awww thanks! Your reviews help motivate me to keep writing! :D_

 ** _Guest:_** _Thanks!_

 _ **Nellychick123** : Yeah needless to say it's pretty obvious how Estelle feels towards Waller. * **Haha** * As for the interaction between Estelle and Rick...well you shall see in this chapter! ^_^_

 ** _Fan-Fic Girl:_** _She'll meet Harley soon (like I said she'll meet her in the next chapter) and the Joker later on as well! * **Tehe** *_

 ** _Gotham:_** _You'll see how she gets along with him in this chapter. And yeah Rick is going to take kind of a protective roll over her. You can already see him worrying about her well-being in the last chapter as well in the first one. Which is funny like you said because it's her job to be protecting him, not the other way around. (:_

 ** _Batmangirl:_** _Yeah, Estelle doesn't like Waller at all. But she has to tolerate her for obvious reasons. As for how she'll be with the rest of the squad... well Estelle is definitely going to have some interesting interactions with a few of them. (Deadshot, Diablo, Killer Croc, etc.) She's for sure gonna have some awesome scenes with Harley, because the Queen of Gotham is in no way going to leave her alone. xD Seriously it's gonna be funny with how Harley is going to want to befriend her all of a sudden. Estelle has a intriguing background with Deadshot...* **Spoiler Alert** * She's kind of already briefly met him and his daughter before in the past. You'll see what I mean when she runs into him again later on. Oh, and Estelle is sort of going to be __discourteous towards Captain Boomerang because of his connections towards Barry. Since Barry was the one responsible for his arrest. Estelle is for sure going to find amusement towards that. xD * **Haha** *_

 ** _akagami hime chan:_** _I'm glad you're liking Estelle! :) When I first came up with this story, I had no idea that so many people would end up reading it, let alone like it. But I'm that they are. I had wanted it to be a HQ/OC, but I've been leaning towards it becoming a HQ/OC/Joker story instead. Which I think would be totally awesome. I just need to know if my readers would be okay with that, because if they are then I have some interesting scenes involving the three of them.(;_

 _ **belladu57:** Thanks!_

 ** _Guest:_** _Here's an update! Sorry for the wait!_

 ** _Guest:_** _I'll try to! Slow but steady is what I say._

 ** _WhiteWolf:_** _Aww you're too kind! Thanks for the encouragement!_

* * *

 _"Do nothing, and nothing happens. Life is about decisions. You either make them or they're made for you, but you can't avoid them." ― Mhairi McFarlane_

* * *

 ** _Chapter 5: Final decision_**

The guy from the diner? Twenty dollar _guy_? What in the world was _he_ doing here?

Estelle was slack jawed. What was nice diner guy doing here? She looked at him, her eyes wide before they narrowed at him. Shock leaving and suspicion finally setting in. She composed herself, and her expression turned grim the more she looked at him. She saw how he made his way closer towards them. He came to stop, but he didn't take a seat on the couch. Instead he remained standing up. Not once did Estelle take her gaze away from him.

 _Nobody's ever that to you nice unless there was a reason behind it...there's always a catch._ Her dad always used to tell her that. Estelle should have taken his words into her mind sooner. Sure there was on rare occasion, if luck would have it, when a genuine nice person would appear when times were rough and lend a hand. Just like Barry had done for her, but _not_ everyone was like Barry...sadly.

"Estelle, this colonel Rick Flag." Waller said, catching her attention. "I believe you already had the pleasure of meeting him earlier." She said, and there was no doubt some sly delight in her tone of voice.

 _Colonel?_

As in military colonel? Of course...she should have known. He did after have that old soul type of look to him. It made sense now...being in the military and all. But still...the nerve of this woman and even more on him. The fact that he came into the diner, where she worked, and acted the part of a simple customer...knowing that he would soon come barging in, with this nonsense talk of joining a so called team. With criminals no less. It was total nonsense.

Rick could feel her stare on him and he knew he needed to make his pitch. He gave a quick look at Waller, before he started getting back on topic.

"Essentially, you'd be back up for me. Helping me out, keeping an eye out on things, and just assisting me with whatever."

Estelle couldn't help the scoff that escaped her. "Assisting?" She faltered a bit when she saw the irked expression Waller had on. She was still against the idea though. "No." She said keeping eye contact with Waller this time. And despite how nervous she was making her, Estelle kept her ground. "Besides, even if I did join there's still the high risk of these criminals going against us. We wouldn't be able to control them."

A sly smile appeared on Amanda Waller's face. "Yes we can." This of course made Estelle give her a confused expression, which wasn't a surprise to her. "They try to retaliate in any way...they die. We ensured that by implanting a small bomb device in their necks. Meaning their lives are in our hands. So, I'm sure they'll know there place."

 _A bomb in their necks?_

That disturbed Estelle...sure they were criminals, but somehow this distressed her. She got up from the couch, passed Rick Flag, and began pacing...thinking...until she came to a conclusion.

"No..." She said looking at both of them. She tried rejecting the idea as calmly as possible. Not wanting to anger Waller...she did after all still have Lilly. She still expected some sort of reaction out of Waller, but was surprised when all she saw was her narrowing her dark eyes at her.

"What if I give you a incentive." Waller simply told her.

Estelle's mind quickly went to Lilly's well-being. She was starting to worry that Waller was going to threaten Lilly to get her to join this dream team of hers...but this thought came to a halt once she heard what she had to say.

"Heart surgery."

Estelle was taken back. "What?" She asked, as if she had not heard her right.

Waller remained business like with her. "If you join Rick Flag as his back up with _Task Force X,_ then I'll make sure your sister gets that heart surgery she needs."

 _She'd give Lilly the heart surgery she needs?_ Estelle's expression became earnest. She opened and closed her mouth, not knowing what to say. Was she serious? Would she really give Lilly the surgery, if she were to join this crazy team of hers. _Task Force X,_ as she had called it. She didn't know what to think. Since she didn't trust Waller at all, and she wasn't her biggest fan either. How was she to know she was being honest with her? She could feel Waller's eyes on her, no doubt probably enjoying the emotional situation she just put her through.

As if knowing this, Waller spoke up. "You want to help your sister, save her life. Well this is it." She prompted none to gently. "It's time to start acting, make a choice Estelle. But remember...choose wisely."

 _This was too much._

Estelle wanted to accept, but she had to know she was being honest with her. That this wasn't some trick of hers. She turned to look at Rick Flag, her last resort of any conformation on all this.

"Can you vouch for her? Is what she saying the truth?" Estelle asked him. When he remained quiet, she moved closer towards him. Estelle looked him straight in the eyes, her face completely serious. She then, raising her voice slightly, asked him the impending question that would either make or break the deal entirely. "Can I trust _you_?"

She sounded absolutely earnest _―_ hell, she even looked the part as well. Which troubled Rick a bit. She was only twenty-one years old. Sure, in societies eyes she was considered a young adult, but in _his_ eyes she was still a kid. And in his opinion, no kid should have sounded, let alone _looked_ like they had been through the mill. But that was the thing...this girl _―Estelle_ _―_ had been through quite a lot. Losing her parents, gaining custody of her little sister who was sick with a heart condition, working twenty four seven to make ends meet, and last but not least, the fact that she was a _m_ _etahuman_. It was that, that made Rick realize that no matter how much he _wanted_ to exclude Estelle from this dangerous idea, that would most likely endanger her life, he still had to follow Waller's orders. He was in too deep and going rogue now would only anger Waller and in return June's life would be in risk. And he couldn't allow that.

So he did what he had to do. He gave her the answer that would ensure her involvement.

"Yes." Rick answered, his voice gruff but steady. He discreetly gave Waller a quick glance before looking at Estelle again. By the looks of it she was still in deep uncertainty, so Rick decided to take a different approach. He felt immense guilt for what he was about to say to her, knowing it to be an uncertain response, but he had to _convince_ Estelle. He lessened his outer formal behavior, and soften his voice. "You have my word." He told her and right away he saw the chariness she had in her eyes waver. She kept her eyes on him, before she lowered her gaze. He saw her take a deep breath and saw the nodding of her head.

"Alright..." Estelle answered after a few seconds of silence. She then lifted her gaze. "I'll do it." She said looking at Waller and then towards him again. "I'll be your back up. But first I have to see my sister."

* * *

After leaving her small apartment, Estelle now found herself inside a black SUV, with the one and only Rick Flag. Although in her mind she was still calling him diner guy. But she knew she had to stop thinking of him that way. He wasn't the nice guy she had presumed he was. Well, maybe she shouldn't say he wasn't _nice_...because compared to Amanda Waller, he definitely was. Plus, he gave her twenty dollars for coffee. Which reminded her...she needed to pay him back for that. She made a mental note to herself to do that later on.

Anyways speaking of Amanda Waller...the young adult was glad that she didn't join Rick and her in the car. Estelle wouldn't have been able to handle being in the same car with her. Just being the same room with her was too much. She knew she was heading the same way they were going...to the location Lilly was at. Before she left the apartment though, Estelle was lucky enough to take some essentials with her. Clothes and what not. So at least Waller allowed her to do that. But there was also the fact that she had her little " _scene_ " before leaving the apartment. Which consisted of her not wanting to take the elevator down with them. Yeah...that was a rather _embarrassing_ scene, but it was worth it. She hated taking the elevator. She only ever took it for Lilly. Except she wasn't here, so she took the stairs down. She managed to beat Rick and Waller by practically racing down. She didn't want them to wait, adding more to her childish nonsense of not wanting to take the elevator. She got the main floor first, but she was all bit bushed due to her running down. Once they arrived, Waller simply gave her a piqued expression, while Rick gave her a more mild concern look. She shrugged it off, but she could tell he knew why she preferred the stairs than the elevator. It was pretty obvious. Thankfully, he didn't press on the matter, which she was quite thankful for. So that managed to lessen her iffiness towards him, even if only a little. Not Waller though.

Estelle still held extreme dislike towards her. But _Rick_...well she didn't necessarily know what to think of him anymore. Sure she was wary at first. Especially when finding out who he _really_ was. But she didn't _dislike_ him. How could she after he made that promise to her? She still needed more info on him.

"So, your real name is Rick Flag, huh?" Estelle asked him. Although it didn't sound like a question. It was more of a comment that was daring itself as a way to end an awkward silence. Which exactly what she was doing. They'd been driving for a few minutes now and it had been dead quiet. Which normally she wouldn't mind. She liked it whenever it was quiet. It meant things weren't too chaotic, but given the circumstances she was in, she did mind.

Rick right away noticed how aloof she sounded, but he indulged in conversation anyways. "Yeah, but you can call me Rick."

"I'd rather I call you diner guy." Estelle quipped, trying to be funny.

Rick in return gave her an unamused expression.

"Ranger Rick?" This nickname didn't do well and Rick remained Stoic. Estelle sighed at his lack of humor. "Fine, I'll settle with calling you Flag then." She told him.

Rick nodded his head. "Now do you want me to call you by your first name, Estelle. Or is there some nickname you prefer, like Stella _―_ "

"Do _not_ call me Stella." Estelle said with a hard voice. "Only the people I'm close to or care about can call me that."

He had hit a nerve, although he never meant to. "Alright fine." Rick said, hoping that would lessen her sudden discontent. "Well, since you prefer calling me by my last name, I'll call you Carter then."

" _Swell_." Estelle replied with false enthusiasm. "Glad we got that figured out." She didn't glance at him, just kept staring out the car window, watching as they zoomed by buildings and other cars. So perhaps getting to know him would be harder than she thought...she only blamed herself.

Rick, on the other hand could tell she was still somewhat iffy towards him. Sure she agreed to all this, and had trusted his word, but it was still totally normal if she held dubious thoughts. She didn't fully know him. So he still he continued on talking, on a chance that would lessen her ambivalence. "So metahuman, huh?" He asked, trying to somewhat be more open with her. Although, it wasn't after he said that, that he realized how thoughtless that question sounded. She'd probably take offense to it. However, luck seemed to be on his side this time, because she didn't lash out like she had done when he had called her Stella. Instead, from a side glance, he saw how she furrowed her eyebrows and pursed her lips together. He heard her let out a sigh.

"Yup...that's me. A metahuman." Estelle responded back to him.

"And that other boy...the one that was with you in the surveillance tape, you two close?" Rick asked, continuing the conversation.

At the mention of Barry, Estelle immediately became bristled towards Rick. "Why you asking?" She asked him, warily.

"Just curious is all." Rick answered honestly. "Based on the footage I saw, it's clear that he's a metahuman too. Plus helped you with that store robber. So I figured you two were friends."

Estelle simmered down a bit. "Yeah...we are."

"Two metahumans, as young as you guys..." Rick drawled on thoughtfully. "I can only imagine the sort of challenges the two of you have gone through. I mean, I know about yours, but not―"

"You know _nothing_." Estelle interrupted him fiercely. She hadn't meant to sound so indignant, but in all honesty she couldn't help it. Especially since he was talking about the hard ships she and Barry had to face. Rick Flag didn't know crap. Sure he's read about her life struggles, but he _personally_ didn't know. Not to mention he knew nothing about Barry's life. To her knowledge anyways. So he didn't know about how Barry lost his mother at a young age. Nor did he know about how his father was accused and arrested for her murder. Which was the reason why Barry became a forensic scientist in the first place. So he can prove his father's innocence. Now Estelle could personally relate with Barry, when he told her about this. Since her father was once accused for something. Not murder, but it was something bad. She hated to think back to the past, but once upon a time, her father wasn't the best person in the world. He made mistakes... a lot of them _―_ but like she told Waller, her father had changed. He died a good and honest man. So she understood why Barry was dead set on proving his father's innocence. _However_ , Rick didn't. Hence her aggravated behavior.

Plus, there was still that lingering feeling of mistrust. It was necessarily mistrust towards him. He did after all give her his word, and despite everything, she did deep down trust him. The mistrust mainly leaned towards the the fact that he worked with _―_ or should she say, _for_ Waller. And Waller, like she's come to know, was a underhanded person to be associated with. She knew once she had someone in her hands, that she can easily get them to do things for her. She hoped with Rick that didn't apply, but who was she kidding. She just didn't know _why_ he was doing all this. _Good pay? Benefits?_ Who knows...all she really cared about, was that he would keep his promise. She'd help him with this _Task Force X_ idea, but she wouldn't share more info about Barry with him. Not if meant there was even a slight chance he'd report it back to Waller.

So with this in mind, Estelle relaxed a bit. Although she kept her voice firm. "Look, if you're just trying to get more info on him so you can give to Waller, let me tell you right now, it's not gonna work. I _don't_ rat on my friends."

Her anger this time was understood by him. Rick noticed that when it came to people she cared about, she would get defensive. She was loyal and for the right reasons. That alone was a important quality to have. This made him respect her more. "Good to know." Rick responded to her. "But that's not why I asked. I wasn't going to report this back to her. I was really trying to get to know more about you."

"Why? You already read my file." Estelle rebuked, furrowing her eyebrows.

"Reading a file about a person and actually talking to them, is totally different." Rick said as he made a turn. He then let out a sigh. "I just want us to have some sort of trust between us. We are after all going to be working together."

Estelle knew he had a point. Plus she already trusted him. So, it wouldn't be that hard to get along with him either. "Okay." She said.

"Okay..." Rick repeated, pleased that they came to an understanding. He then decided to quickly ask her a question that's had him bemused. It was something he's been wanting to know more about, ever since he's read her files. But he wanted to personally hear it from her.

"So, your father...he taught you how to fight?"

 _You could of asked me anything. Why did it have to be this question?_ Estelle grumpily thought to herself. She didn't react negatively towards him though. Instead she bit the inside of her cheek, before responding. "Yes he did." She answered placidly.

"Self defense." Rick stated more than asked, as he remained focused on the road ahead of him.

Estelle huffed and lowered her gaze. "Self defense and...some other things."

This caught his interest. "Other things?" Rick asked her. He gave her a quick slide glance.

"Put it this way, I can easily dislocate your jaw in five different ways." Estelle somberly told him. "That's if I wanted to...obviously I wouldn't do that to you."

"But _have_ you?" Rick asked her. This was something he didn't know about her. Sure he knew the basics of her, but her file never said anything about her ever having any _physical_ altercations with others before. Well, none that have been reported. If she was as skilled with her fighting skills as with her powers, then surely if she had done something bad, it would have been written in her file. But there wasn't. She was as clean as a whistle. Still, even if it had not been written in her file, it made him wonder if she had hurt someone before. She easily could do so.

Estelle was offended by this question. "Of course not! I've never dislocated anyone's jaw before." _Maybe I'd broken an arm or two and sprained a few wrists...but I've never dislocated anyone's jaw, or caused real permanent damage before_. The worst damage she'd really done, was bruise a few men's egos. Of course, she only kept these facetious thoughts to herself.

"But you can, if you wanted to." Rick rebuked.

Estelle sighed. "Look, I only know because my dad taught him. He taught me a lot of things."

"Why though?" Rick asked her.

"He wanted me to be prepared. In case anything bad happened. He wanted me to know how to protect myself." Estelle honestly admitted to him. Her voice faltered a bit. "Before my dad met my mom and had me and Lilly, he wasn't...well civilized." She said sheepishly. She composed herself once she realized how ridiculous she was being. "He had a hard past, and along the way he made a lot of enemies. He got out of that life, but he was paranoid about the past catching up. So he took caution, with me. Seeing as I was his first born. He trained me and taught me how to defend myself from dangerous people." She let a small smile. "I remember what he used to say to me when I was little." She paused before she started talking like her dad. " _Estelle, you need to_ _know how to take care of yourself. There are a lot of bad people out there that can take advantage of you. So you need to let them know not to mess with you. Show them how strong you are."_ Her smile then went away and her voice returned to normal. "I guess if you think about it, my childhood was a little messed up. But I don't hate that he taught me. Nor do I hate him for it. It really did help out in the long run. Nothing major. I mean, there was that incident at college, but that was just me helping out someone. No one got hurt...well, a few guys did. Mostly their egos. But anyways, like I was saying, it did show a lot of people not to mess with me. Especially when we lived in Star City." She said rolling her eyes. "Can't tell you how many times I had to chase off pervs. But they eventually learned not to mess with me. There weren't a lot in Central City, and I've only dealt with a few here in Gotham...surprisingly." Estelle quickly realized she was ranting and immediately stopped.

That was a lot to take in, but Rick tried his best to quickly digested everything she said. The one thing he already knew about was that she knew how to take care of herself. So that was good. Despite this he felt responsible for her. Something then dawned on him. His voice held bemusement. "He taught you but not your sister?" Rick asked, furrowing his eyebrows. "What about your mom?"

"Lilly was born nine years after me. By then everything was already fine for my dad. He had his life together and his enemies were either dead or placed in jail." Estelle explained to him. "As for my mom...well, she was never one for violence. She even tried protesting from having him teach me, but in the end she reluctantly let him." She then laughed lightly. "Which makes me wonder why she even fell for my dad in the first place. But I've come to learn that love...is an odd thing."

 _Love is an odd thing..._ you got that right _,_ Rick thought to himself. He completely agreed with that statement.

"Anyways, as you already know, my parents didn't have a happy ending..." Estelle said, her voice breaking a bit. "Lilly's the only family I have left now. She's _my_ responsibility, you get that? So, I'd be damned if I let anything happen to her." She ardently told him.

Rick sympathized with her. He really did. Which only added to his inner turmoil. Especially with the promise he made her. But he had to remind himself that he had to do that. There really wasn't another way. Not when it came to Waller. "I get it..." He said, his voice low.

After that the car was filled with silence. _Again_. It was so quiet that it was starting to bother Estelle. Rick was still concentrating on driving and she was sitting next to him in the passenger seat. Estelle could see that he was in full on focus mode, so that meant no more talking. Not that she minded. Besides, Estelle didn't know what to say to him anymore. But she still wanted to take away the awkwardness that was staining the car ride. She sighed and ran a hand through her hair before she finally decided to take action. Estelle reached over and turned the radio. She kept switching stations before she randomly just stopped at one. She leaned back into her seat and listened to what was on. Even though the volume was low, Estelle could still hear the lyrics to the song that was currently playing. It was the song, _Spellbound by Siouxsie And The Banshees._

 _You hear laughter_  
 _Cracking through the walls_  
 _It sends you spinning_  
 _You have no choice_

 _Following the footsteps_  
 _Of a rag doll dance_  
 _We are entranced_  
 _Spellbound_

She was actually starting to get into the song, before Rick spoke up.

"You mind switching the station." He demanded more than asked. His southern accent was definitely more pronounced this time. And even though his tone was gruff, Estelle still heard some type of despair in his voice. Perhaps this song held some sort of woe significance towards something in his life. Which sucked if that were true, because _Spellbound_ was such an awesome song. In Estelle's opinion anyways. But whatever, she complied and switched the station. This time she decided to pick a station she knew so well. A rock station that played some very good hits. And as luck would have it, one of the songs she liked was on. Which happened to be the song, _Season of the witch by Donovan._

 _You've got to pick up every stitch,_  
 _You've got to pick up every stitch,_  
 _Beatniks are out to make it rich,_  
 _Oh no, must be the season of the witch,_  
 _Must be the season of the witch, yeah,_  
 _Must be the season of the witch_

Once more, she was just starting to get into the song, when all of a sudden Rick spoke up _―again._ This time he sounded, not to mention, looked more annoyed. He was side glancing at the radio and she could of sworn it was as if he wanted to make the radio explode or something. His stare was that of irritation.

"Switch the station...please." He gritted out. Estelle could tell he was absolutely done, but she had no idea why he was getting mad. Perhaps he just didn't like any of the songs she's picked out. Maybe he wasn't a rock listener. _Oh well..._ she thought to herself as she picked a different station. This time, however, she had no idea what station she landed on. It was completely random like the first one had been. So whatever song came up next was just by chance. Therefore when, _Witchy Woman by Eagles_ starting playing, she had an inner feeling this was somehow not going to sit well with Rick. She listened to the lyrics closely as she discretely watched Rick's reaction.

 _Raven hair and ruby lips_  
 _Sparks fly from her finger tips_  
 _Echoed voices in the night_  
 _She's a restless spirit on an endless flight_  
 _Wooo hooo witchy woman see how_  
 _High she flies_

"That's it." Rick muttered, before he ardently shut off the radio, slightly startling Estelle a bit. "What is this, Halloween?" He asked in frustration as he was facing the road in front of him. Estelle from the side could see how he was clenching his jaw tightly. "Why the hell are they only playing songs related to witches..." He said out-loud, but she could tell he was mostly asking this towards himself.

"I'm guessing you don't like witches." Estelle stated more than asked him. She heard him scoff and saw him shake his head.

"Something like that..." He answered cryptically.

After that, much to Estelle's misfortune, the rest of the car ride towards Lilly's location was filled with tense silence.


	6. Chapter 6: Wanna be best friends?

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the movie Suicide Squad or any of the characters. I only own my OC.**_

 _ **A/N:**_ _So, here's the chapter everyone's been waiting for! When Estelle meets Harley. Hope you guys enjoy! ;) Also sorry for any grammar errors. I just wanted to upload this chapter, ASAP. I'll try to fix them later!_

 _ **P.S.** Happy Thanksgiving for those of us who celebrate the holiday! :D_

* * *

 _"From which stars have we fallen to meet each other here?"_ _― Friedrich Nietzsche_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 6: Wanna be best friends?**_

When they finally arrived to the place Lilly was at, Estelle felt an amount of apprehension leave her. Even if she still hadn't seen her sister face to face yet, Estelle had a gut feeling she really was _here_. But the question that really bugged her was, _where exactly was here?_ Well, one thing was for sure. They were in downtown Gotham. Not necessarily in the bad part, but it was several minutes away from it. Estelle never really liked going anywhere near that side of town. She would always warned Lilly to never _ever_ go there either. She wanted her sister safe, so this was probably the closest Lilly's been to that part of town. Now another thing she right away knew was that they were in front of a business building. In almost reminded her of the Wayne Enterprises building. But she knew it wasn't that one, on the account that they had passed it on there way here.

Passing the Wayne Enterprise building, along with viewing this other tall building she was currently at right now, left her astonished. The pristine condition these buildings were in, along with others in the city, was sometimes hard to believe. It wasn't that along ago when she remembered the battle that took place in Metropolis. The very same battle that was caused by _Superman_. She had mixed feelings about that day. Maybe it was because of her high admirable feelings for Superman...but even she had to admit that battle caused a lot of destruction in the city. Not to mention _lives_ were lost that day to.

Now that might have not been Superman's intention, but it _still_ happened. Luckily for her, she was still in college when all that took place, and her parents and Lilly still lived in Star City. So they were in no danger...but a lot of _people_ were. Again, she had no ill thoughts about Superman, but the battle that took place that day really left an impact about how destructive _metahumans_ can be. How now that she was one, she could do damage as well. But the last thing Estelle wanted was to hurt innocent lives. Her thoughts about how destructive she was now, came to a stop once she entered the building's entrance.

She was still with Rick, who was leading her. There was still no sign of Waller, but the car she took was parked out in front. So _unfortunately_ that meant she was here as well. Where exactly though was unknown to Estelle. She _hoped_ she wasn't with Lilly...

Her walking came to a stop when Rick faltered in his steps. Estelle saw that they were now standing in front of a door. She must have been into her thoughts, because she hadn't noticed this. Rick turned reached for the door knob, and then opened the door.

The moment the door was opened a wave of relief went through Estelle. There in the room sitting in a chair was her little sister Lilly. The room looked like it was a waiting room of some sorts. There was couches, a table and a few chairs around it. She had no idea why Lilly was sitting on of the chairs instead of the couch, but she didn't really dwell on that silly thought. All that she cared about was knowing that she was fine. Her little sister held the same relieved filled expression that she had, as soon as she saw her face. Estelle wanted to run in there and bring her little sister into a hug, but she remained where she was at. She looked at Rick and practically gave him a pleading expression.

The colonel knew the young adult wanted to talk to her sister alone. He right away nodded his head. "I'll let you two have a moment." He told her, right before he exited the room and closed the door behind him.

With not even waiting another second, Estelle quickly then ran over to Lilly, who was now out of the chair she had been sitting on. The twenty one year old then brought her into her arms, and gave her a heartfelt hug. It was one that was filled with solace and care.

Estelle let out several huffs and closed her eyes. Having her sister in her arms almost seemed surreal, but she had to keep telling herself that she was here.

 _Lilly's safe. She's here...she's fine._

Lilly who was hugging her, spoke up. Her voice was low, but clear. "You promised we were going to get ice cream. If you didn't want to go, you could have just told me." Estelle could hear the slight humor in the sentence. Right away she knew her little sister was just kidding around with her. And she was rather glad for it, because it was Lilly's way of trying to remain calm. She was so mature for her age, that Estelle sometimes would forget that she was just twelve years old. Any other kid her age would have probably been freaking out right now, but not Lilly. Although, no doubt she was probably unnerved to the bone. Except she did a good job at keeping her cool and not going into panic mode.

After another several seconds of them hugging, Estelle finally pulled back and looked at her sister. There was a moment of silence, before Lilly spoke up.

"Are you okay?" She asked, her eyes full with concern.

Estelle couldn't help but let out a small laugh at the reversal of things. "I think I should be the one asking you that question." She said, her voice wavering a bit this time. All the emotion she held down was now coming to the surface. Once again, she had to keep telling herself that Lilly was fine...she wasn't hurt. She was here with her...for now that is. Estelle started to feel distress, knowing she had to explain Lilly about what was going to occur. She opened her mouth ready to start talking.

"Lilly _―_ "

"I know." Was Lilly's quick response.

At her older sister frowning, Lilly decided to elaborate. "I mean, I know about Waller." She told her. "She was the one who pulled me out of school and brought me here. She explained a few things to me...about how you're needed for something. She didn't tell me what exactly. All she said was that it's really important, and that you have to _go_." Her voice was well balanced, but inside Lilly was rather on edge. What that Waller had told her about Estelle needing to leave and such, made her feel frighten for some reason. It also didn't help that she found Waller completely alarming to be around. It was like the woman was a school principle...only much _worse_.

Estelle clenched her jaw at the thought that Waller had been the one to bring Lilly here. The very thought of that woman talking to Lilly, made her want to blast something with her powers right now. But she had to stay calm and not add more to stressful situation. She took a deep breath, relaxing herself. She then steadied her gaze on Lilly, and a solemn expression appeared on her face.

"Yes, I have to uh, go do something." Estelle lamely replied. She sighed and then ran a hand through her hair that was let down. Taking a few seconds to collect herself, she adjusted her response better. "I have to help someone out. I'm their backup...because of my _abilities_. I need to make sure nothing happens to him, since he's going to be around some...dangerous people." Estelle reluctantly ended up admitting the last part to her. She didn't want her sister worrying even more, but she knew she had to be honest with her.

"Are these people like you and Barry?" Lilly asked her. The young adult quickly understood what her sister was asking her. She wanted to know if they had abilities too.

Estelle pressed her lips together in thought. She sighed, her expression faltering. "I think so...maybe a few. I'm not entirely sure, Lilly." She honestly admitted to her. Which reminded her, she really needed Rick to give her information with the people they were going to be working with.

Her response, just as she expected didn't sit well with Lilly. She frowned in unease. "Wait, you don't know? And yet you're still going? _Stella_..."

"Lilly, I _have_ to do this." Estelle told her adamantly.

Her little sister's face became one of desolate. "But, why?" She asked her sadly.

Estelle's voice broke a bit. "Because then you'll get that heart surgery you need. And Lilly, you _need_ it..."

Lilly stuttered. "But, you said the doctor _―_ "

"Forget what I said about the doctor." Estelle ardently interrupted her. Her eyes softened upon looking at the doleful expression Lilly had on. "This is the fastest way for you to get better, you have to understand."

Lilly held back a sob. "I don't want you to go...you could...get hurt...you could―" She couldn't even finish the sentence, it hurt for her to do so.

Estelle tried giving her a reassuring expression. " _Lilly bug_..." She said using her nickname, catching her attention. "I can handle myself, okay?"

"Then promise you won't go away like mom and dad...promise me... _please_." Lilly begged, her eyes tearing up.

Estelle let out a aghast sigh. " _Lilly_..."

Lilly didn't give her a chance to reply back, because she suddenly reached behind her neck. She took off the necklace she was wearing and handed it to her. "Here." She said, trying to make her take it.

Estelle's blue eye's widen a bit at this action. "Lilly, I can't take this." She gently protested. "This is the necklace that mom and dad gave to you."

"I know, which means you'll just have to give it to me...when you come _back_." Lilly said trying to remain composed, but Estelle knew how meaningful she was being with her words. The young adult knew how much her little sister loved that golden butterfly necklace. It was probably the most expensive thing, their mom and dad had given to Lilly. But the price held no importance to Lilly or Estelle. All they cared about was that it was a gift from their parents. Lilly especially. They had given Lilly that necklace when she turned seven, and since then she's been practically been inseparable from it. The love for the necklace only increased more, when their parents had passed away...so to have Lilly give her the necklace as another way of saying she'll come back, was stirring ardent emotions within Estelle.

The twenty-one year old, slowly reached for the necklace and finally held it in her hand. Silently giving her sister the promise that she would come back. She then without another word put on the necklace, adjusting it so that it would fit her. Once clipped and around her neck, Estelle tucked it underneath her t-shirt. She gazed back at her sister, and was about to tell her another heart felt thing, when the door to the room suddenly opened. In came in Rick Flag. Estelle knew right away knew what that meant, but it made her feel slightly better that Rick looked reluctance to do so.

"It's time to go." He told her and soon as he said this, he saw how Lilly reached for Estelle's hand. It hurt to watch this, but Rick needed to remain on task. He decided the best way to do this, was to offer some sort of commiseration. "She'll be safe. They'll be people watching over her. She won't be harmed." He said to Estelle. Almost immediately, he saw her release a sigh. She then slowly let go of her sister's hand, before pulling her into another hug.

"I'll see you soon, okay?" She whispered into her ear. And she felt Lilly release a small cry.

"I love you, Stella." Lilly said as tears ran down her cheeks. She hiccuped.

"I love you too, _Lilly bug_."Estelle replied back. She too was beginning to cry now. She composed herself and slowly pulled away from the hug. She then wiped the tears she had going down her cheeks. She gave her little sister a kiss on the forehead, before she walked towards the door where Rick was at. She could tell he was being respectful and was looking elsewhere, while they said their goodbyes.

Right before finally leaving the room, Estelle gave her sister one last glance. Lilly raised her hand, and gave her a goodbye wave. Estelle, with a sad smile did the same thing. She then walked out, with Rick right behind her.

The walk back to the car was silent. It wasn't until they were driving again, that Rick spoke up.

"Your sister will be fine."He said again, trying to lessen her pain.

Estelle didn't verbally respond back to him. All she did was nod her head, before numbly looking out the car window, silently watching the buildings they passed by.

* * *

Estelle had managed to take full control of her emotions. Although much to her misfortune, she and Rick ended up seeing Waller again. But she wasn't the only person Estelle ended up seeing. Once meeting with Waller, there was another woman with her. A young woman. She looked like she was in her mid-twenties. A few years older than Estelle, that was for sure. She had a small timid image going on for her. She kind of reminded Estelle of a librarian because of her glasses. Although due to her outer appearance, she looked _extremely_ tired. Estelle, then learned that the tired woman's name was June Moone. She introduced herself to her once she saw her with Rick. Which was another thing Estelle noticed. The looks that Rick and June gave each other. If they weren't together, they sure needed to be.

Anyways, June was as nice as she looked. She was also shy and modest. Except other than introducing herself, she didn't really say much to her. The most Estelle got out of her was that she was an archaeologist. Which really fascinated Estelle. But as soon as June had told her this, Waller ordered the studious girl and Rick to go head into the plane they were about to aboard. Because apparently, where they needed to go wasn't anywhere near close to them. As it turns out, they needed to head to Terrebonne Parish, Louisiana. There destination was a prison called Belle Reve. The thought of going to a prison, gave Estelle wishy washy feelings. Although, inwardly interested, the reason why they were going ruined whatever curiousness she had.

Besides, she also didn't like the fact that she was going to be further away from Lilly. As if being separated from her wasn't enough. Now she was going to be hundreds of miles away from her? That was too much. But at the sudden reluctance that she showed, Waller came barreling down on her. Saying that if she didn't obey, that Lilly would not end up getting her surgery. So with a glare at older woman, Estelle followed orders and got onto the _U.S. Air Force_ plane they were going to take flight in. She really had no say anyways, Lilly was now under her care. Which meant, if she disobeyed Waller could order people to do something to Lilly. And even if Rick said Lilly was in no harm, Estelle knew not to risk it. She knew Waller was unpredictable.

Thankfully she didn't have to sit next to Waller on the plane. The older woman, ended up sitting towards the front. While Rick, June, and her sat towards the middle. Waller was apparently focused with whatever folders she was reading. That took much of her time during the ride, and sleep did the rest. The same went for June, who instantly knocked out as soon as the plane took off. Meaning Estelle hardly got to talk to her. Not that she blamed her though, the young woman looked worn out. She wondered why though? She also wondered why she was here with them. Was she a special analyst of some sort, sent from her department to help them out? Or was Waller manipulating her as well. She had wanted to ask Rick about this, but something was telling her not to ask. That it wasn't her business to pry. Besides, she had a feeling Rick wouldn't take well with her asking information on June. It was obvious he cared for her. So instead Estelle asked him what she needed to know about.

The criminals they were going to be working with.

And much to her delight, he ended up telling her who exactly they were going to be around with.

For starters, she wasn't the only back up. Turns out there was another backup as well, and that her name was Tatsu Yamashiro. Except Rick informed her that she liked to be addressed as Katana instead. Estelle liked that name. As it turns out though, Katana was going to meet up with them later. Which was rather anticipating for Estelle, since she wanted to met her already. Next Rick told her what she had been wanting to hear about the most. _The criminals_.

First up was Floyd Lawton, who went by Deadshot. A trained assassin. Next was Geogre "Digger" Harkness, who liked to be called Captain Boomerang. Now for some reason, his name seemed awfully familiar to her, but she couldn't quite tell from where. She knows she's heard it before though...

Anyways, after him was El Diablo. Whose real name was Chato Santana. When Rick told her about him though, she was severally taken back. Turns out Chato Santana was also a metahuman like her. Except he had the ability to create fire. This made feel her nervousness, because him being locked up meant he must of done something _bad_. Moving on, Rick then told her about Waylon Jones. Aka Killer Croc. Another metahuman, of some sorts. Now when the colonel told her about how this inmate had a rare genetic condition that gave him a crocodilian appearance, it was almost hard to believe, but Rick assured her it was the _truth_. Hence the name Killer Croc. Except, she'd have to see him in person in order to believe that.

But it was the last inmate that he told her about, that caused the most _reaction_ out of her. Because there locked up in Belle Reve, was the one and only _Harley Quinn_.

This made Estelle's eyes widen and her heart to pick up pace.

She would be a utter fool to not know who Harley Quinn was. She'd have to be living under a rock. It was like if someone said they didn't know who _Batman_ was. Anyone living in Gotham City automatically knew who Batman was! Just like they would know who Harley Quinn was. For crying out loud, she was the _Joker's_ girlfriend. His _partner_ in crime.

Estelle didn't personally know the Joker or Harley Quinn. She's only heard about them on the news. And that was because of the extra precaution she took to prevent from ever crossing paths with them. One of those precautions, was staying far away from the narrows or anywhere near that club the Joker owned. What was it called? _The Bare and Grin?_ Who knows. The point was she's never even caught sight of Harley or the Joker before. And she wanted to stay that way. But that was long gone now. Because now here she was, on her way to not only meet Harley Quinn, but the other criminals as well. _Which was just great..._

She inwardly half joked that at least the Joker wasn't there. But that didn't really make her feel any better.

* * *

When they arrived to Belle Reve Prison, it was certainly not what she was expecting it to be. But then again, she really didn't _know_ what to expect. Estelle had never been to or even visited a prison before in her life. She had no need to. Not even in her younger years, when her dad was still shaping his act together. (Thank God for that.) But she had seen enough movies and seen TV shows to know about prison. Of course that didn't even compare to the real thing. Besides, this wasn't just any _ordinary_ prison. Belle Reve Prison was home for the most dangerous, out of controlled inmates. Some of which were even _metahumans_. Like her. Except based on their actions and decisions in life, they were deemed a danger to society. So they were locked up in here...where they wouldn't be able to cause any harm to other. Only now a very select few of those inmates were about to be let loose for this _Task Force X_ idea that Waller had been planning. And as Rick had told her before, they were here at Belle Reve Prison to evaluate the inmates in person, to see if they fit well enough for this dream team _._

Now this was something Estelle was not really looking forward to do. Ever learning about the inmates, it just made her feel a sense of anguish and nervousness. For many reasons.

The main reason was because they were criminals. _Dangerous_ criminals. Her father taught her well enough from a young age, to never approach those kinds of people. But he also taught her of to take of herself, in case she ever had the misfortune of running into one them. So at least that made her feel some relief. Still she'd much rather not be near them, but she had to. This was for Lilly after all.

Making her way out of the plane, Estelle came to stand next to Rick. It was raining hard, so she had an umbrella given to her by him, to help keep her dry. June was standing next to him other the side with an umbrella also in hand, while Waller was a little more ahead of them. When they finally caught up to her, Estelle saw a male guard leaning against a vehicle. He had on a big smile, but Estelle saw passed it.

"Welcome to Belle Reve's special security barracks!" A male guard announced, in a rather chipper tone. Once spotting him, Estelle right away got bad vibes from him. "How you doing?" He asked them with a plastered smile on his face.

"Why don't you kiss her ass. She's in charge." Rick said quickly dismissing his welcome. Estelle could already tell the colonel wasn't buying this guy's easy going act either. The guard was just too _zealous_. She'd never liked those types of people. The one's who would fake _kindness_. The one's who were actually jerks. She liked to call them scumbags. And she's met a lot people in her life that were like that. So, it was easy for her to spot them out. And this _man_ , was one of them.

The guard held his tight smile as he turned to look at Waller. "Welcome, Mam' how are you?" He asked, continuing his fake welcome. "I'm here to assist you in any way."

On regarding his fake manners, Waller gave him a blase look. Her voice took a more serious tone, as she asked the one thing that mattered to her at the moment. "Where are they?"

* * *

The guard that she had automatically disliked, had introduced himself as Griggs. And just as she suspected, Griggs ended up being a scumbag. A grade A jerk, sexist, chauvinistic pig. He didn't even have to directly talk to her, in order for her to know this. His sleazy smile and the way he _looked_ at her was enough proof. She's encountered males like him before in the past. And every time they had tried something on her, she showed them who was _boss_. Unfortunately, she couldn't retaliate, because Griggs hadn't physically done anything to her. Other than stare at her suggestively. And as much as she wanted to kick him where it would hurt him the most, she had to keep telling herself not to act out. But as they kept walking further into Belle Reve, his staring and shady smiles were annoying the hell out of her. Luckily for her, Rick noticed the way Griggs was looking at her, and the colonel immediately gave him a glare. The glare was a silent _'back off'._ It worked because Griggs immediately looked away from her. The twenty-one year old, made sure to give Rick a smile as thank you as they continued walking. She really did appreciate that.

Several minutes passed, when Waller told Griggs they needed a moment to stop. The older woman then turned to look at her companions. June was standing on Rick's right side, while Estelle was on his left side. Waller's mind processed what she wanted to do, right before she gave out an order. She then looked at Rick Flag before finally speaking.

"Flag, escort Miss Moone inside. After that go evaluate Killer Croc." Waller told the colonel in a firm voice. "Meanwhile, Estelle will come with me to evaluate Harley Quinn." She announced placing an order. This of course made Estelle feel annoyance and a bit skittish. Annoyance because Waller was ordering her around like nothing, and she felt skittish because she was about to meet the Queen of Gotham herself.

Rick Flag knew that they were there to evaluate the inmates. Hell, it was the sole reason why the came, but he still didn't feel comfortable enough to leave Estelle with Waller. Especially since she was soon going to be in the same room as Harley Quinn. Yes, the unhinged blonde was heavily guarded, but that didn't lessen his distress for Estelle. He immediately went to protest against this. "I don't think _―_ "

"I didn't ask for your _opinion_ , Flag." Waller interrupted him in a curt tone. Letting him know,she wasn't playing around. She stared at him hard. "Now go escort Miss Moone inside, and then proceed with your order."

Rick had to hold his tongue, knowing that if he furthered into this, it'll just come back to bite him. He had to think about June's safety. He looked back at the woman he loved, and then sighed. He turned back to gaze at Waller and simply gave her a nod. Right before leaving though, he looked at Estelle. The young adult didn't look mad, but instead she looked rather surprised. After staring at him for a few seconds, she gave him, what he must have guessed, was a reassuring smile. Seeing her smile was something he needed to get use to. Sure, she had smiled at him when he had scared Griggs off, but he still needed to warm up to the idea that she was now on good terms with him.

Somehow this reassured closed mouth smile of hers made him feel a bit better with leaving her alone. So with that, he slowly walked off, escorting June somewhere safer inside.

Right after they left, Waller turned back to look at Griggs, and with a stony-faced expression asked him to lead them to where Harley Quinn was being contained. Estelle felt her heartbeat escalate, as soon as she remembered that she was soon going to be in the same room as Harley Quinn. It was so troubling that it distracted her annoyance, from the fact that she was with Waller and Griggs now.

The sound of Griggs voice though soon drawled her out of her thoughts.

"Right this way." Griggs said, and as much as she didn't want to, Estelle followed right behind them.

* * *

They were soon going through a dark dimmed hallway. It was quite spooky, if Estelle was being honest. But they came to a stop once they came face to face with a solid metal door. She heard Griggs yell out, " _Door_!" and then heard a loud buzzing sound. The door then opened, allowing them to enter. Waller walked in first. In a determine saunter, while Estelle was more reluctant to enter. Griggs giving her a improper smile made her walk inside. Wanting to be away from him as far as possible. To her luck, he stayed near the entrance, while she slowly walked further inside. Right away she noticed that the room they entered held a cell right in the middle. They were high up, in a railing, but she could tell that the cell looked more like a cage. Her blue eyes then caught the figure of someone. They had been sitting on the floor, but as soon as they were closer, said figure stood up and turned around to see them.

Estelle had to mentally keep telling herself that this was no dream. That the figure she was staring at was _Harley Quinn_. Even from where she was standing at, she could tell this was _really_ her. Her platinum blonde hair was clear evidence for this. She quickly took another intake of her cell and noticed she had no bed. Estelle furrowed her eyebrows. She found this rather odd...where did the blonde sleep? On the floor? The thought of that bothered Estelle...while thinking this she saw how Harley came closer towards them, until she had to stop on account of her cage being in the way. She gripped the bars, and slowly looked towards Waller.

Harley tilted her head as she gazed at older woman. "Are you the devil?" She asked in a voice that held complete curiousness.

Waller just held her guard and looked down at her. "Maybe." Was her stern response to the Queen of Gotham. Estelle nearly wanted to scoff at her response, because of how well it went with her. But she managed to remain quiet.

Suddenly, Harley's attention soon swiveled towards her. The young adult kept her exterior composure calm, as she noticed how she was being heavily scrutinized by the Queen of Gotham herself.

Harley took her time taking in her form. Just like the older woman, she had no idea who this girl was. She was really pretty though, and she liked _pretty_ things. And having her standing next to the mean looking lady, really made the girl seem more appealing. Harley tilted her head, before an impish smile finally appeared on her face. " _Ohh_ , does that mean you're an _angel_?" She decided to ask, her clear blue eyes practically twinkling with interest. "Cause you sure do _look_ like one..." She stated to her, almost as if she were describing a dream of some sorts. This time her facial expression was one would describe as jocular, as she stared exuberantly at the dark-haired girl.

Whatever composure Estelle had faltered a bit when she heard that. She furrowed her eyebrows and her expression held bemusement. This however just seemed to appease Harley, because the blonde let out a childish giggle. "Well, aren't you a cutie patootie when you're all flustered and confused."

 _Flustered?_

Estelle was mildly offended by her comment. But still...she wasn't flustered. Confused, _yes_ , but flustered? _Psh_...she hardly got flustered. The one way she exhibited enkindle behavior, was when she was around someone she had strong feelings for or found attractive. Even-more if said person she liked, said something alluring to her. But that was something that hardly happened now a days for her. Sure she still found people attractive. Both male and female. Except there wasn't enough attraction for her to cause a heavy reaction out of her. You see, to her gender was irrelevant. Race as well. It was the person they were _inside_ that mattered. So finding someone that she was able to grow close to and connect with was rather hard. Especially now, with her raising Lilly and being a metahuman. Although, if Estelle were being honest with herself, even back when she was "normal" there was only one person Estelle had gotten incredibly close to...emotionally and _physically_...and that was with her ex-girlfriend/roommate back from college... _Jasmine_. God, did she miss her _._ Estelle inwardly shook away those old memories of her and Jasmine. This was not the time and place to take a trip back to her dating days. She needed to stay focused. She let out a huff and narrowed her eyes at the caged blonde.

Meanwhile Harley, who had been keeping an eye on the dark-haired beauty, let out a waggish laugh. "Don't like me calling you cutie patootie?" She gave her fake pout. "Okay, well then how about Boo? Buttercup? _Muffin_?" A look of delight showed through her face, once she said that last one. " _Muffin_..."She repeated with a smile. "I rather like that one!" She exclaimed happily more to herself than to her. When Harley finally noticed the perplexed expression the dark-haired girl had on, and all she did was keep her smile. Seemingly e _njoying_ her reaction. When she remained the same, Harley decided to continue her puerile like behavior. "Or you can just tell me your _name_..." She drawled on with fake resolute.

Estelle knew she was just riling her up, but figured telling her real name wouldn't necessarily cause her more annoyance. She looked at Waller, who had been eerily standing to the side. The older woman had been watching the interaction between her and Harley with narrowed eyes and dour interest. And that made Estelle wonder what was going through the woman's head. Clearly she found whatever was happening between her and Harley to be heedful. Which only worried and distressed Estelle even more, because with Waller, one never knows what she would be able to do once she had an idea in her head. After not getting any kind of signal from Waller from stopping her to reveal her name, Estelle looked back towards Harley. She noticed how the blonde was gripping the bars from the cage, and she was shifting her feet in what she guessed was excitement. Her clear blue eyes were wide in awe and a smile stayed plastered on her face, as she waited for her to finally to talk and say her name.

Estelle pursed her lips, before finding her voice.

"Estelle...my name's Estelle."

As soon as she said this, the young adult saw how Harley's face brighten up with even _more_ elation. As if that was possible, but it did...and strangely that didn't really annoy her.

Harley beamed up when she finally heard her speak. The girl's voice, or should she say _Estelle's_ voice, wasn't at all what she was expecting it to be. From first looking at her, the blonde would have expected a soft, sweet-sounding voice to come out of her mouth. Estelle did after all have such a pure image going on for her. With her dark brown hair and young face. So one would think she would sound as sweet as she appeared to be. But _no_ , what came out was entirely different. Different in a _good_ way though, because Harley _liked_ the way her voice sounded. For a chick, Estelle had a deep voice. Not mannish, but it took more of a smooth husky tone to it. Enough that her voice had a sort of unique enticement to it. And Harley immediately found the quirk to be thrilling. But the one thing that really did it for the Queen of Gotham, was the color of Estelle's eyes. Even from how high she was, Harley could still see how they were a _pure_ blue color. Dare she say, that they were _almost_ the exact shade of her Puddin's eyes.

Harley let out a low sigh and lowered her gaze a bit, at the thought of her _precious_ Puddin'. Oh, how she _missed_ him...it's been a long time since she had laid eyes on him. She's been locked up here in Belle Reve Prison, way to long for her liking now. She _hated_ it. She'd been separated from her Puddin' and to top it all off, she's been bored out of her mind, with no one to play with. Well, there were those five guards she attacked, but that barely passed anytime. Not to mention they were _boring_ as hell _._ Plus, because they couldn't handle her horse play, they took away her bed. But she wasn't going to let them get the better of her. So she'd just ruffle them up even more with another one of _smiles_. _Hahaha_. She'd always get the last. Although, now that she was on this topic, what she really needed was something to keep her entertained...or better yet, _someone_. Thinking this made a light bulb go off in her head. A mischievous smile worked it's way onto her face and she gazed back up towards Estelle.

Why not her? She was definitely pretty enough. Not to mention she was a new face around here. Although, so was the other lady, but she seemed more of a stick in the mud. Plus she didn't capture her absolute attention like Estelle did. Except Harley wanted to call her by a different name. Estelle seemed so _formal_. She needed a nickname.

Harley bit her bottom lip in concentration. "Hmm, Estelle...that's to serious. How about Elle? Tess? No, wait I got it, _Stella_!" She announced happily and jumped in place. "I like that one, almost as Muffin. It's _pretty_."

Hearing Harley call her Stella, almost made Estelle vehemently protest against it. Like she had told Rick earlier, the only people allowed to call her Stella were the people she cared for or was close to. And Harley Quinn was neither of those two things. But she knew, as much as she wanted to angrily protest, she couldn't. Not at the moment anyways. Not in front of Waller. She needed to remain calm, and show that she wasn't easily annoyed. No matter how much she wanted to lash out at the blonde for calling her that name...

As if sensing her irritation, Harley giggled. "So what do you say, _Stella_? Wanna be best friends?" She asked, antagonizing her with a wink.

No matter how much Estelle was galled by being called Stella, the question Harley had asked caught her attention more. She was completely flummoxed by this. Was she for real? Did she really just ask her to be friends? And not just friends, but _best_ friends?

 _The hell...?_

Harley saw how Estelle was taking everything in. As if trying to determine if this were actually happening. This of course only made the blonde laugh merrily.

"Come on! We'll be Gal Pals!" Harley offered like an excited child ready to open presents. Estelle could see how she was tightening her grip on the bars. She wondered if this was from excitement or impatience...probably both.

Just as Estelle was about to respond back to that ridiculous question of hers, Waller finally spoke up. "That's enough." She said, although her tone of voice was more tepid than angry. Which again just made Estelle wonder, what was going through the woman's head. She still didn't appear to be livid, with how Harley was talking to her. Instead it appeared as if here was hint of gusto in her dark eyes. As soon as Estelle began to ponder why that was, Waller threw Griggs a glance.

"Escort Estelle to where Rick Flag is at. I'll take it from here."

Waller then without even looking at Estelle, turned towards Harley again. As soon as she ordered this, Estelle heard Harley let out a whine.

" _Awww_ , that's not fair! I don't want _her_ to leave."

Estelle didn't get a chance to gaze at Harley or even respond, because she was soon being guided towards the solid metal door by Griggs. Of course, she kept her distance from him and when he tried coming closer to her, she just gave him a glare. Before finally exiting, she heard Harley yell out, "Hands off _my_ bestie, Griggs!," and then the doors closed behind them.

Once in the dark-dimmed hallway again, she stepped further away from Griggs. As they walked towards where Rick was, Estelle replayed everything that just happened. She touched the butterfly necklace that was around her neck, right before a dire question came to her mind.

 _What the hell had she gotten herself into?_


	7. Chapter 7: He's human, is he not?

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the movie Suicide Squad or any of the characters. I only own my OC.**_

 **A/N:** _Glad you guys liked the last chapter! Harley and Estelle finally met! And Harley already wants to be best friends with her. Estelle of course isn't going to want to, but obviously throughout the story, that's going to change. (: Anyways, hope this chapter does justice as well! Estelle is continuing to meet more Task Force X members. She meets one in this chapter that she strangely grows empathy for. She's going to eventually feel empathy towards all of them, but there's three people in specific that really hit a personal spot in her heart. In the next chapter she's going to meet someone she's already briefly met before. Can you guess who?_ _* **Tehehe** * __(;_

* * *

 _"There is no such thing as a weird human being. It's just that some people require more understanding than others." ― Tom Robbins_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 7: He's human, is he not?**_

"So how old are you anyways?"

Estelle had to hold in the annoyed huff she wanted to let out.

Ever since they left Waller to go where Rick was, Griggs had been non-stop trying to talk to her. Or should she say, trying to "flirt" with her. It absolutely repulsed Estelle with how crude like he was being towards her. She knew that not all guys were like this _._ Through out the years she's met some pretty decent guys. But Griggs was definitely not at all close to being a decent guy. He wasn't even near the radar. It astounded her by how he was able to even have this type of job. Perhaps the prison system was corrupted in someway. Either way, it shocked her by how he had such a high job within the security ranks of the prison.

"You definitely have to be over eighteen." Griggs' annoying voice once again entered her ears. "There's no other way you'd be here. So what? Twenty? Twenty-one?" At that last guess, Estelle couldn't help but let out a huff. Not long afterwards she heard him let out a laugh. Estelle didn't have to fully look at him to know he had a smirk on his face. "Oh, so _twenty-one_ , huh? A few years younger than me, but that's not a real deal breaker. Besides, girls like older men." This time Estelle stopped her walking, she turned towards his direction, and gave him a fiery glare. But all that did was cause him to throw her a wink.

Estelle felt the palm of her hands start to warm up. She could literally feel the bundled up energy inside her body start to spread. This _low-life_ of a man was starting to test her patience. Oh, how much she wanted to _blast_ him. Or at least kick him where it hurts the most. That alone would teach him on how to speak to a woman. Except she knew she couldn't go cosmic on his ass. If she did, she'd then have to deal with Waller about how she hurt a "prison guard." And who knows how Waller would respond towards her misconduct...she still had Lilly under her watch. If she acted out, Waller would throw away the deal they had for Lilly's heart surgery. Or worse...Waller could end up hurting Lilly. Estelle had no doubt that Waller was capable of doing that and more. So with a deep breath, Estelle collected herself and turned away from Griggs. She began to walk forward again, towards the direction they had been going in.

She distinctly heard Griggs release another laugh. Probably laughing at her lack of response, but oh boy was he _lucky_. If they had been somewhere else, with no Waller under their watch, Estelle would have beaten the crap out of him. Now thinking about it, Estelle probably wouldn't have used her powers on him. Just her fists would have been enough. She would have made her dad proud with how she was able to teach this low-life man some manners. She had done it before and it had proved effective results. Especially when she first started off in college. When she had met her now ex-girlfriend, Jasmine. Estelle sure taught the guys who had been messing with her a lesson. Never mess with a girl, especially when she's not interested. They were down on the floor within the first minute. She would have felt bad if they hadn't been jerks. So Estelle knew she wouldn't have felt bad if she kicked Griggs' ass. Unfortunately...she couldn't. She'd just have to deal with his ever so annoying presence.

"So, _Estelle_." Griggs said, once again his voice filled the air. He licked his lips. "That's an interesting name...maybe a little too _serious_ , like hotness said."

Estelle couldn't help but furrow her eyebrows. She gave him a glance as they kept walking. " _Hotness_?" She repeated in uncertainty.

"Yeah, you know the 118 pounds of insanity you just met." Griggs sneered at her. "She's hot as hell, but man is she bat shit crazy. A whole lot of pretty in a whole lot of crazy, as I like to say."

Hearing him say this made Estelle glare hard at him again. Sure Harley Quinn was a prisoner, and who knows how many offensive acts she had done, but for some reason hearing Griggs talk so masochistic towards her made Estelle feel _anger_. She shook her head in disbelief and looked away from. Continuing with her walking, she again thought about how in the world he was a guard to a high secured prison. However, the next words that came out of Griggs' mouth made her stop abruptly.

"The name Stella on the other hand―"

"If you so much value the one and only _part_ that makes you a male, I'd stop talking." Estelle lowly hissed at him. She knew she shouldn't have threaten him, but he called her by the name only the people close to her could address her as. Perhaps she overreacted a bit, but she didn't physically harm him. Estelle saw that as a positive thing towards her restraint. Besides, it was better than having her punch the lights out of him.

In response to this, Griggs simply smirked. "Feisty." He said in a suggestive tone of voice. "I like a girl who's feisty. See I knew you had a temper on you."

Estelle scrunched up her face and scoffed. His reply made her want to throw a trashcan at him. One made out of metal. Like she said had before, when she first met him, she knew he was a total scumbag _._

Luckily Estelle no longer had to deal with his presence alone, since they had finally made it to their destination. At least she thought it was their destination. Estelle hadn't really given much thoughts to her surroundings, on behalf of her trying to control her powers from unleashing, and on trying to ignore Griggs' flirting. But now that she had more clarity, Estelle realized that they were probably down underground somehow. The hall they were in would have been in completely darkness if it had not been for the small lights above them. They made one last turn, Griggs opened the gated door, and stepped to the side. Estelle frowned at this.

"Ladies first." Griggs stated with a grin.

Estelle contemplated her actions, but then bravely stepped forward and walked through the door.

It was even more slightly dark in there and she was ever glad that she had on her blue hooded jacket. The temperature was cold, too cold for her liking. Estelle began wondering why in the world Rick was down here, and if this was just a way for Griggs to get her alone. She was already figuring out a way to escape if this was indeed a trap, when she finally saw Rick at the end of the dark hall. A amount of relief filled through her when she saw him.

The oncoming noise of footsteps drifted Rick's attention with the inmate he was near done self analyzing. He turned around wanting to see who it was, but he furrowed his eyebrows in concern once he saw who it was.

There making her way towards him was Estelle. Griggs was there as well, but he was a few feet back. Rick knew the reason why. The prison officer might talk a good game, but inside he was afraid of the prisoners residing here. Especially the one that resided down here. It was obvious by how he was lingering back. The colonel's attention turned towards the young adult once she was closer to him. "What are you doing here?" He firmly asked her.

Estelle took account his tone of voice. Already knowing he was in his colonel state. His stance and clothing showed that. She crossed her arms and let out a huff. "Waller." Was all she said to him.

It was enough of an answer for Rick. He let out a sigh. He should have suspected that Waller had sent her. Although he was glad she was no longer near Harley Quinn, being here wasn't exactly an improvement. Not to mention because Griggs had walked down here. Rick's gaze became hard as he briefly looked at Griggs. After a few seconds of hard glaring, he looked towards her. His hard stance faltering a bit. "You good?" He asked in mild concern.

No matter how professional he was trying to play it, Estelle found his concern for her to be nice. She turned to give Griggs a quick scowl, before turning to face Rick again. She allowed a small smile to appear on her face. "Yeah, I'm good." She said as she uncrossed her arms.

Content with her response, Rick nodded his head. His attention went back to why he was here. He gave Estelle a serious look. "Stay close to me and don't put your hands anywhere near the bars."

Estelle was about to say what bars, when she turned to the side and saw what he was talking about.

It was a jail cell, that was made obvious. But this jail cell looked as if it were made to lock up some type of animal. Surely they hadn't locked up a human being down here. The conditions here were hardly anywhere near decent.

Appalled by the look of the area, Estelle looked at both Rick and Griggs. "You can't seriously have a person locked down here?" Her question was more directed towards Griggs than Rick, but it was the colonel who spoke first.

"It was the inmate's request to be put down here." Rick said solemnly.

At this Estelle frowned. Maybe the inmate requested to be put down here but not for the indecent jail cell.

"Besides, I wouldn't even call him a person, let alone a human being." Griggs interjected with a sneer.

Esteelle was about to retort something back to him, when she heard a loud growl come from the jail cell. Her blue eyes gazed back to the cell and that's when she finally saw the inmate. It was hard to tell his appearance at first, but the closer he got the cell the more obvious it was to make him out.

Scales. Actual reptilian scales. Eyes that glowed back towards her could be seen.

It shocked her at first. Not scared or repulsed her, but she just genuinely felt surprise.

Estelle's shock went away when realization finally hit her.

This was Waylon Jones. Killer Croc.

The man who Rick said had a crocodilian appearance, due to a rare genetic condition. She had a hard time believing that, but now here she was face to face with him.

Evolution at its finest...or worst?

To Estelle the whole thing might have just depended on how one's opinions came to wrap around that question. Although she knew society probably thought the worst of him, because of his appearance. The world probably made him feel like an outsider, and that's maybe the reason he retaliated and ended up here. Turning to the life of crime, because there was nowhere else for him to go.

The more she stared at him, the more this thought grew into her mind. Estelle took a step closer to the jail cell. An action that made Rick grab onto her arm, full with caution. At an attempt to stop her, but she ignored it and kept her stance. She focused on the inmate, Waylon Jones. Who just like her was staring as well.

"Wow, girlie, I'd back away if I were you. K.C. here is a biter." Griggs commented snidely, from where he was standing a few feet back.

At this, Estelle heard Waylon let out another growl, and she saw how he was glaring at Griggs.

"Best not to mess with a wild animal like him." Griggs added.

That was the last straw. Estelle turned to face Griggs. Her stare completely hard. "He's human, is he not? Does he not _bleed_? Think for himself? What about feel?" She asked ardently. When there was no witty reply from Griggs, she gave him a _"that's what I thought look."_ When she spoke again, her voice lowered a bit, but remained stern. "That in my eyes means he's human. So start treating him with some _human_ decency."

Griggs opened his mouth to tell her off, but he stopped when he saw how sternly Rick Flag was staring at him. He quickly shut his mouth and lowered his gaze onto the ground.

Estelle, who hadn't noticed the exchange, looked back towards the jail cell. This time she noticed how Waylon's gaze on her was less intense than before. He narrowed his eyes at her and then tilted his head. "You're not scared, are you?" He asked, and Estelle heard how deep his actual voice was.

Estelle kept her facial expression placid. She slowly shook her head. "No, I guess not." She answered him, her voice was calm and collected.

Killer Croc, or Waylon Jones, as that was the name he was given from birth, sniffed the air taking in the girl's scent. She in no way smelled like the guards that regularly came to keep him in check or to feed him. He knew she wasn't from here, and that somewhat bemused him. Although it was the way she held herself, with not showing any once of fear towards him that really made an impression. Her lack of fear was strangely refreshing. He let out a growl, this time it was much lower and softer. He gave her a short nod, before turning around and letting the darkness that his cell had envelop him.

Once he was out of sight, Rick again grabbed onto Estelle's arm. This time she let him pull her back. He didn't say anything but his expression said enough. She gave him a sheepish look, but she herself didn't say anything.

The silence ended when Rick ordered Griggs to take them to meet up with Waller. Apparently they now had to analyze the remaining inmates together.

Once they were in a better lit hallway, Rick pulled Estelle to the side, away from Griggs.

"I thought I told you to stay close to me." He said, his southern accent coming through.

Estelle sighed at his lecturing tone of voice. "I know, it's just that..." she drawled on unable to finish her sentence.

"Look..." Rick started off, his voice becoming less firm. "I get it. You feel sympathy, but you have to remember he's a criminal. That they are all criminals. You gotta keep your guard up around them."

Estelle kept quiet, but after a few seconds of silence, she nodded her head.

"Okay." Rick said as he glanced over his shoulder. "Come on, we're meeting with Waller now. We still gotta analyze El Diablo and Deadshot." He said before walking back towards Griggs.

Estelle digested Rick's words. What he said should have been absurd to her, but he was right. She felt sympathy, no matter how much she didn't want to. They were criminals, there was a reason as to why they got locked up. But the way the guards (specifically Griggs) treated their inmates was inexcusable. She reached for the butterfly necklace that she had on and gently touched it. She let out a aghast sigh, before following right behind Rick Flag's footsteps.


	8. Chapter 8: Hello again

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the movie Suicide Squad or any of the characters. I only own my OC.**_

 **A/N:** _Here's the next chapter! I uploaded it using my schools computer because my laptop is seriously sucking right now. I hope to get it fixed soon. Anyways, enjoy the newest chapter. (:_

 _ **P.S.** Also sorry for any grammar errors! I'll try to fix them later! _

* * *

_"But the thing about remembering is that you don't forget."_ _― Tim O'Brien_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 8: Hello again**_

After finally making their way to the top of the prison, Estelle, Rick, and Griggs (who much to her misfortune, was still with them) reunited back with Waller. This was of course something Estelle disfavored. _A_ _lot_. She didn't like being anywhere near the older woman. She'd much rather preferred Waylon's company. As strange as that seems, Estelle would liked it more if she was around him instead of Waller.

Hell, the twenty-one year old would have maybe even preferred to be near Harley Quinn. Well... _maybe_ being a stressed out word. After all the blonde did leave quite an impression on her. Mainly puzzlement. Estelle found what the Queen of Gotham said to her, about wanting to be best friend, to be incredibly odd. Not to mention, it was a totally an unexpected thing to say. Then again this was _Harley Quinn._ So, Estelle should have already known to expect the unexpected from her. One thing she knew for sure, was that her first meeting with the blonde prisoner had definitely been bizarre.

Now another thing that was bizarre was Waller's indifferent attitude when meeting with her again. Waller had a apathetic demeanor. Estelle had come to realize that the U.S. government agent only showed genuine interest when ever something benefited her. Although Estelle still found it odd when she didn't make any mention of what happened between her and Harley Quinn. The brief conversation they had was not at all brought up. Estelle thought for sure she was going to say something. The older woman did after all look mildly attentive with the conversation they had.

But to her surprise, Amanda Waller said nothing. Once meeting with her, Estelle didn't even bring up anything related to Harley Quinn. And that just made Estelle more suspicious and nervous towards the older woman.

Even now as they made their way where Chato Santana, aka El Diablo was locked up, the twenty-one year old made sure to stay closer towards Rick than her. Although she also made sure not to be close to Griggs either. But that was more because she heavily disliked the prison guard.

It was somewhat raining harder now as they came up to a large locked gate. Estelle shivered and pulled her blue hooded jacket more tightly against her body. She adjusted the hood that was over her head, making sure it was fully covering her hair. The last she needed was to have unruly hair. Yes, her hair didn't frizz up or anything, and she didn't really care much about her physical appearance, but she didn't want to look the boisterous part. Especially not in front of Rick. She wanted to look more put together and adult like. In simpler terms, Estelle didn't want to look like an corybantic twenty-one year old just because of the damn weather.

"Open that gate!" Estelle suddenly heard Griggs order up to the guard that was in charge of the locks. After he said that not even five seconds passed before the gate was opened.

Stepping through the gate left Estelle feeling greatly surprised. She saw that inside there was no jail cell, but instead there was looked like to be a large wide circular like contraption. And just like with Waylon Jones, Estelle was left wondering if Chato Santana was really in there. If so why? This supposed jail cell was hardly anything near adequate. At least inside Waylon's cell, Estelle saw what looked like a mattress. Sure it was old and torn, but at least he had a place to sleep. She hardly doubted there was a mattress inside where Chato was residing. Just like with Harley, he probably had to sleep without one.

This of course only added more exasperation within Estelle. She didn't want to feel this way. Like Rick had said to her, she couldn't let her guard down. These were criminals they were dealing with. She couldn't feel sympathy for them.

But as much as she didn't want to, fighting the empathy she was having for them was getting more difficult for her. _Damn it._ Maybe it had to do with the fact that her dad might of ended up in prison that made her feel this way. Granted he probably wouldn't have gone to a highly secured prison like this one. But if he had continued on with the disastrous life he once had, he would have gotten locked up. And just the thought of him being treated like these prisoners made her feel a heavy amount of discontent.

"Yo, _esé_." Griggs yelled, making Estelle frown at the way he said that. He was clearly being disrespectful. She had hoped he wouldn't continue on with his sneering, but the closer they got to the circular contraption, the more vocal he got. "Hola, _amigo_! Put that burrito down. You got visitors man." He announced as he loudly banged on the small window that was in the front.

What happened next made Estelle cringe.

Waller had pulled out an iPad am dead then harshly plastered it against the window.

Estelle knew what video she was showing. It was the video of him burning down several inmates. She herself had seen the video when they were making there way here. She didn't like watching it and just thinking about it was awful. All those men...dead within seconds.

Chato Santana's powers were indeed hazardous. He was a dangerous metahuman.

And even though she didn't agree with his jail cell, she was still expecting to see a viscous looking man behind the window. Like in the video. But once Waller removed the iPad, Estelle was left surprised.

There inside the contraption was not the same man from the video. Yes, physically it was the same man. But the way he held himself was not the same. He didn't look viscous and there was no air of arrogance surrounding him like in the video. No...he looked more grim and contrite with himself. He appeared to have genuine guilt.

Estelle was taken back by this. And out of more curiosity, she stepped closer towards the window.

El Diablo noticed the young looking girl that was to the side. He saw she was coming closer to the window. He frowned slightly, greatly confused by her presence. Then again he was surprised that anyone other than the guards were here. But this girl was too young to be here. He saw how she was looking at him, almost in a curious like way. And once again this left him in a loop of bemusement. But compared to the other two, she looked to be the least judgmental. He then looked the woman who had shown him the video. The video that reminded him of who he used to be. He shook his head at her, complete somberness filled his expression."That ain't me."

Estelle right away noticed how his voice also sounded as remorseful as he looked.

Waller just gave him a incredulous look. "That wasn't you?"

El Diablo once again shook his head. "Nah, they say it's me, but that ain't me. That guys gone. He's _dead_."

"And yet, here _you_ are." Waller harshly retorted back to him.

Rick was quick to act. "Ma'am." He said putting a hand on her shoulder in attempt to get attention. It worked and Waller looked at him. "Let me try to talk to him."

Now in comparison to her, Estelle heard Rick speak more calmly. And much to her surprise, Waller actually let him take over the conversation.

The colonel looked into the window and Estelle saw how he gave Chato a earnest expression. "You want to die in here buddy?" He asked him. "You got a real shot of walking the block again." He ardently explained to him. "Have a nice cold beer, nice meal, woman."

Something Rick said must have hit an emotional nerve, because Estelle saw how Chato's somberness grew more. "Look man, you ain't the first to ask and you ain't gonna be the last."

"Ask what?" Rick questioned him.

El Diablo let out an aghast sigh. "I'm a man, okay? I ain't no _weapon_." He said completely solemn. "I'ma die in peace before I raise my fists again. I've caused enough harm." He said this and then raised his hands. Fire came out of them forming the word _Bye_.

Estelle thought the act itself and what he said to them was poetic and melancholic.

Whatever sort of nervousness she had for Chato Santana were immediately gone after that. The pyrokinetic metahuman held genuine remorse for his past actions. He was no longer that dangerous man that she saw in the video. He was now a collected and changed man. He was owning up to his mistakes and that made Estelle feel respect for him.

But it was that regretful look he had on that really did it for her. Because in a way it reminded her of the one her dad use to have.

* * *

The introduction to Chato Santana hadn't fully left Estelle's mind. Just like with meeting Harley and Waylon, the pyrokinetic man left an impact on Estelle. Maybe more so than the other two. Perhaps it just had to do with the remorse he had. The remorse that in a way reminded Estelle of her own dad. One thing Estelle knew for sure was that Chato Santana certainly was not the person she thought she was going to meet.

So who knows...maybe the next inmate would be the same.

Well, maybe not exactly the same, but she was still curious about him.

 _Floyd Lawton_ , who went by the name Deadshot. The name he went by when he did his...uh, job. If what he did was even considered a job. He was a trained assassin after all. And apparently he got paid a lot.

But Estelle wondered...what was his back story?

Guess she'd have to wait and see.

The anticipation she had just grew more when she was informed that the guards were going to bring him outside to them.

Of course uneasiness was an understandable feeling to have. Especially since they had a table full of all sorts of guns displayed right in front of them. When Waller said that they were gonna have him show his "skills" Estelle wanted to full on retort something back to Waller. But she smartly kept quiet. If anything did go wrong, she could always protect herself. Rick too. But despite her metahuman powers, she still gave Rick a small worried look his way.

"So, we're just gonna let him use these guns? Roam free?" She asked him. Her voice was low though since Waller was close to them.

Rick gave her a small barely noticeable nod. "Don't worry, we have things under control." He muttered back to her.

The colonel's reassurance did allow her to feel a bit more relaxed. Especially towards his well being. Her nerves though went up a bit once she heard oncoming foot steps.

Estelle was now mentally preparing herself. Except whatever composure she had faltered as soon as her blue eyes landed on the heavily escorted inmate.

At first she thought her mind was playing a trick on her. That she was just imagining things, but after a few seconds of just analyzing him she knew this was real. A semi-old memory began to play in her head and after it was over she let out a low gasp.

This was Floyd Lawton?

Deadshot?

Estelle's eyes widen, half because of shock and the other half due to a small feeling of awe. Awe because life sure had a funny way of reuniting people you've only met once in your life together again. Only this was seriously an unusual and unexpected way.

Once he got closer, Estelle became slightly tense.

This feeling only intensified when Deadshot finally became aware of her presence. He looked directly at her and once he took her form in she noticed that recollection began to slowly fill his eyes as well.

* * *

 _ **A/N:** So yeah I'm gonna be a terrible person and end the chapter here. Anyways, how do you think Estelle knows Deadshot? Lol. xD __Take a guess. Y'all are gonna have to wait until the next chapter. Don't worry, I'll explain their meeting of each other in a flashback. (:_


	9. Chapter 9: A trip down memory lane

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the movie Suicide Squad or any of the characters. I only own my OC.**_

 _ **A/N:** Hey guys! Looks like the last chapter really left you guys wanting more. xD No worries, here's a whole new chapter. Including a flashback on how Estelle came to know Deadshot. Hope you guys enjoy!_

 _ **P.S.** Guys I saw the movie **Split.** If you haven't seen it, then I recommened for you to watch it. Seriously it's such a good movie. :D It scared me and it made me sad at the same time. The soundtrack is amazing as well. So yeah...go watch it! _

* * *

_"Everything in life has a place, and when one thing moves, it must go somewhere else."_ _―_ _Cecelia Ahern_

* * *

 ** _Chapter 9: A trip down memory lane_**

 _Estelle wanted to deck her giant ass of a boss Jerry._

 _Seriously she wanted to deck him right in his face._

 _In her mind the act of doing that would have been justifiable. Especially since he was making her work the later dinner shift on Christmas Eve._

 _What kind of a jerk makes someone work late on Christmas Eve? Psh, apparently her boss Jerry._

 _But as much as Estelle wanted to do that, she knew she couldn't. She needed this job in order to afford Lilly's medication and to care for her. Plus if she quit she wouldn't be able to pay for rent and they'd be out in the streets. And living in the streets of Gotham was a huge no for the twenty-one year old._

 _In times of stress, much like this one, Estelle couldn't help but think that maybe moving back to Central City to live with Barry again wouldn't be such a bad idea. But her stubbornness wouldn't allow that. Besides, the heart surgery she needed to get Lilly was way less expensive here in Gotham. And anyways, she didn't want to be a nuisance to Barry. Since he was busy protecting his city from crime._

 _Speaking of Barry..._

 _She and Lilly got a Christmas card from him today in the mail. Despite Barry being Jewish he knew how much the holiday meant for them...more specifically for Lilly. Before Estelle left for work in the morning she had gotten a chance to read it. And honestly, the cordial Christmas card from him was one of the reasons why she wasn't fully in a bad mood. The other reason was Lilly._

 _Even though she was missing out spending Christmas Eve with her sister, Estelle had the joy of knowing she wasn't going to work tomorrow. So there was that. She would be able to spend the day with Lilly and give her the present she bought for her. Even though they were scarce with money, Estelle was able to pull some aside for a simple Christmas gift for her._

 _Nothing major, just some new pajamas. Star Wars theme. With the design of R2D2 on them. It might have not been a extravagant gift, but it was at least something. And she wanted to at least give her little sister something. It was Christmas after all. Plus she wanted to lift up her spirit since she hadn't been feeling well the last couple of days. The new medication she had been taking had been somewhat been helping at first but now they were just causing her to lose energy. And now that she was off them, she just felt dispirited about going to the doctors again. So she hoped the gift would brighten up her mood. Barry's card certainly did. It had gotten her to smile. So there was hope for that._

 _Estelle also wanted to make up for loss time. She had been working a lot at the diner, that she hadn't been able to spend time with her. Again, she had her jerk of a boss Jerry to thank for that._ _At least she wasn't the only having to suffer. Her co-worker Macy was here as well. Although right in this moment she was in the back alley having a "break." This being her third one...but whatever. She wasn't going to call her out for it._

 _It was Christmas Eve. So Estelle understood why she was angry. At least the strawberry haired girl wasn't taking out her frustration on the customers or on her. Not yet anyways._

 _The twenty-one year old walked over to one of the tables and picked up the now empty plates. Balancing them in one of her hands, she used the other to pick up the check. She scoffed at the tip that they left her. Shaking her head she made her way to behind the counter. She placed the used plates there, grabbed a cleaning rag, and then went back to the table. Once there she started to wipe down the table._

 _By now the song, Christmas Wrapping by The Waitresses was playing throughout the diner. Yet another Christmas song. The diner had been playing non-stop Christmas music the whole day. To add to the Christmas spirit she was even kind of dressed for the holiday._

 _She was wearing a silly reindeer antler headband. Apparently it was required for her to wear today. Being it was Christmas Eve. Now Estelle wasn't Grinch or anything. She loved Christmas. It was one of her favorite holidays. Right after Halloween, but the fact that she was working today, and not with Lilly, made whatever Christmas spirit she had leave her. So the reindeer headband was beginning to annoy her. Especially since it had silly jiggle bells on it._

 _But you know what else was beginning to annoy her? The rude customers that have been coming in and out today. She would have figured nobody would come to the diner today, and if they did they'd at least tip her generously. But no, she was wrong, in both assumptions. People still came in and their tipping was nowhere near holiday tipping level. This blew for Estelle. She had hoped, since she was forced to work today, that she'd get more tips but no. Apparently the holidays didn't make people more generous._

 _But what did she expect? This was Gotham City after all._

 _Estelle continued to wipe down of one the diners tables. She let out a frustrated huff._

 _ **Just two more hours and you're out of here.**_

 _Estelle thought to herself as she got rid of the last smudge that was on the table. She gave herself a nod of approval and then started making her way back to the counter again. Just before she was about to go behind it, she caught sight of a young girl._

 _The young girl was sitting on one of the seats towards to the side of the counter. Estelle right away noticed she was writing on some type of notebook. The girl was dark skinned and she had brown hair. She had on warm style type of clothing. So at least she was dressed right for the cold weather surrounding Gotham at this time of the year. Except what really caught Estelle's attention was that the girl was around Lilly's age and that she was here by_ _ **herself**_ _. The young adult didn't see anyone else with her and that greatly concerned her. She guessed it was just her older sister habits coming through, but she wanted to know if the young girl was okay. She made her way towards her._

 _"Everything okay over here?" Estelle asked her once she finally reached her. It was the usual recited question she would ask customers, but she softened her voice and gave her a friendly smile._

 _The young girl looked up from her notebook. She caught sight of the waitress and nodded her head. While doing this she saw that her name-tag read **Estelle.**_ "Yes." _She responded back to her._

 _Now that she was closer to her, Estelle noticed she didn't have any order of food. She furrowed her eyebrows. "Has someone helped you out?"_

 _The young girl tilted her head a bit. "Well kind of. A girl with reddish hair sat me down. But once I told her that my mom dropped me off and that I was waiting here for my dad, she said she would be back in a few. She hasn't came back since then."_

 _Estelle pursed her lips at the thought of Macy. How could have she just forgotten about a customer? A look of annoyance wanted to appear on her face, but she held her composure. She once again gave the young girl another smile. "Well, my name's Estelle and I'll be taking care of you now, okay?"_

 _She had already gotten her name thanks to her name-tag, but she smiled anyways. "Okay, my name's, Zoe." Zoe said, introducing herself to the waitress. She was much nicer than the last one._

 _"It's nice to meet you, Zoe." Estelle said and then took out her small notebook and pen from the pocket her diner dress had. "Now what can I get you?"_

 _Zoe hesitated. "Can I just get a strawberry milkshake?"_

 _Estelle frowned a bit. "Is that all?" She asked lowering her pen away from her notebook._

 _"My mom didn't give me much money and like I said, I'm just here to wait for my dad to pick me up." Zoe explained to her in a soft voice._

 _Estelle put away her pen and noteback back inside her dress pockets. Inside she was feeling bad for Zoe. Her mother just left her here alone and with little money. At least the young adult had the reassurance that her dad was coming to pick her up. And soon hopefully. Because it wasn''t necessarily a good idea to leave your a child alone and unattended here in Gotham, especially if it was at a diner like_ _The Wallflower._

 _The twenty-one year old gave Zoe a thought look before softening it. "Alright, I'll come back with your order." She told her and then walked off towards the kitchen._

 _Once there, Estelle got started on making the milkshake herself. After she finished putting the cherry on top of it, she grabbed a slice of pumpkin pie and put inside a to go box. She then took both items back to where Zoe was sitting at. She placed said two items on the counter, but once Zoe saw the to go box next to her milkshake she gave Estelle a confused look._

 _"It's pumpkin pie." Estelle told her._

 _"But I didn't order pie." Zoe said, bemusement evident in her tone of voice. "I only have enough for the milkshake."_

 _"Don't worry, it's on the house." Estelle replied with a small smile._

 _Zoe's eyes widen in surprise. "Really?"_

 _Estelle nodded her head. "Yeah."_

 _This time Zoe returned the smile. "Thank you."_

 _Estelle watched as she took a sip from her strawberry milkshake and noticed the happy gleam that went through her eyes. She felt content that she was able to make Zoe happy._

 _"I like your headband." Zoe suddenly said taking Estelle by surprise. "The bells on the antlers look pretty cool."_

 _Even though the headband was beginning to annoy Estelle, hearing Zoe's comment on it lessened her annoyance. A smile graced her face. "Thanks." She said as she flicked one of the bells with her hand._ _Her blue eyes then landed onto the notebook Zoe had been writing on when she first saw her._ _"What you working on?" She asked, intrigued at what had the young girl so focused._

 _Zoe took another sip of her milkshake before she gazed down at her notebook. "My math homework. But I barely understand what I need to do to solve this problem."_

 _Her reply, along with the messy erase markers that she now saw, were enough for Estelle to finally understand how irked she was. "You mind if I take a look?" She politely asked Zoe._

 _The young girl eagerly nodded her head and handed over the notebook._

 _Estelle looked over the problem and not even ten seconds passed before she figured out the answer. She gazed back at Zoe and offered her a smile. "It's 87 degrees. You were on the right track. You did use the right numbers, but you just needed to subtract them rather than multiply." She easily explained as she handed the notebook back to her._

 _Zoe was left with an awe like expression. "Wow, you're really smart!" She exclaimed now smiling brightly at her. Her math notebook was now somewhat forgotten as she looked at Estelle with fascination. "How'd you know how to do all that without writing anything down or even using a calculator?"_

 _Estelle found the esteem she was displaying towards her math skills to be adorable. Still, she her shrugged her shoulders trying to appear_ _nonchalant about the compliment_ _. "Math has always been a easy subject for me. Well math and science." She told the young girl. "Those were the two main subjects I focused on when I went to college."_

 _"You went to college? Did you already graduate? " Zoe asked her._

 _Estelle's cheerful exterior faltered. "Uh, no. I_ _unfortunately didn't get the chance to."_

 _Zoe noticed the sudden change._ _"Well was math what you were studying for?" She asked her, in hopes she would smile again._

 _Estelle shook her head. "No, science actually. Physics, to be more exact." She surprisingly said to her. The more she talked about college the more she started to feel reminisce towards her college days. She tried her hardest to push this feeling to the side. She collected herself and then gave Zoe a small smile. "But math follows behind science, so I kind of just always welcomed the two of them. Plus my little sister loves math. She's really good at it too. So math is something I'm use to."_

 _"You have a little sister that loves math?" Zoe asked her in shock._

 _Estelle laughed a llittle by Zoe's reaction. "Yeah, she's in middle school."_

 _Zoe eye's brighten up. "I'm in middle school too! What school does she go to? What's her name?"_

 _Estelle liked how eager she sounded with her questions. "Well, her name's Lilly, and_ _―" But she she never got to finish that sentence because a gruff male voice interrupted her._

 _"Zoe?"_

 _Estelle noticed how Zoe didn't even turn half away before a delighted expression broke out on her face. "Dad!" She exclaimed with a smile._

 _The twenty-one year old turned to look where Zoe's attention was at. There walking towards them was a man who looked to be in his thirties. He too was wearing clothes made for the cold weather. As he got closer to them, Estelle was able to see the strong resemblance he had to Zoe. This then lead her to believe that he was the young girl's father._

 _Once he reached them he pulled Zoe into a hug. The young girl was sitting down, still returned the hug._

 _"Your mom called saying she dropped you off here." He said with a frown as he pulled away from the hug. "But she didn't say anything about where she was going. So where did she go?"_

 _Zoe lowered her eyesight to the ground. "She said she was going to meet up with Darnell." She said in a low voice._

 _He shook his head, clearly displeased by this. "I swear that mother of yours..." Estelle heard the man grumble._

 _All of a sudden the man looked at her. Taking notice of the young adult. It had been so quick that it kind of took Estelle by surprise. She however remained composed._

 _"And you are?" The man said narrowing his eyes on her._

 _She cleared her throat and was about to speak up, when Zoe beat her to it._ _"Oh, this is Estelle." She said looking up again towards them. "She works here, dad. She gave me a slice of pumpkin pie for free and she helped me out with math homework too!"_

 _"Floyd." He said nodding his head at her. Finally introducing himself._ _His expression became muddled after he heard his daughter mention her homework. "She did?" He questioned still staring at Estelle. Her work uniform now became apparent to him, along with that silly reindeer headband she was wearing._

 _"Yeah, I saw her sitting her by herself, so I wanted to see if she was okay." Estelle explained to him. She then offered a small smile. "My protective instincts kind of kicked in, I guess."_

 _"You got a kid too?" Floyd asked her furrowing his eyebrows._

 _Estelle suppressed a laugh, but still smiled. "No, but I have a little sister. She's probably around the same age as your daughter."_

 _Floyd nodded his head, his hard exterior lessening. "She said you helped her with her homework?" He asked, curious._

 _Zoe was first to answer. "Yeah! She's really smart dad." The young girl said animatedly. "She was telling me how she took math and science classes in college."_

 _Floyd looked towards his daughter. "That's nice. Listen Zoe, why don't you wait by the door while I pay."_

 _"Oh, but mom gave me money for the milkshake.' Zoe furrowed her eyebrows a bit._

 _Floyd gave her a small smile. "It's okay. I got it."_

 _Zoe stayed quite for a few seconds before she nodded her head. "Okay." She said as she grabbed her things. Once she was out of her seat she looked at the waitress who had been so nice to her. "It was nice to meet you, Estelle." She said with a full smile._

 _Estelle easily returned the smile. "You too, Zoe."_

 _After saying their goodbyes, Estelle watched as Zoe made her way towards the door. She went to pick up the milkshake, but Floyd's voice stopped her from doing so._

 _"College girl, huh?" Floyd asked with a lighthearted tone._

 _Estelle_ _gave a sheepish expression. "Ex-college girl." She corrected somewhat awkwardly._

 _Floyd shrugged his shoulders. "Still you went that counts for something. It's not your fault that life got in the way."_

 _Estelle tilted her head. "What makes you think life got in the way? I mean, I could have just dropped out because I didn't want to go anymore."_

 _Floyd gave her an amused look. "And what? You quit because you wanted to work at a diner instead? Nah, not a chance."_

 _Damn. He was right._

 _Estelle huffed but nodded her head. "Yeah, you're right." She said straight up being honest with him. "Life just got a bit difficult for me and my sister."_

 _"No parents?" Floyd asked her. There was a hint of concern Estelle was able to hear._

 _Estelle shook her head and swallowed the lump in her throat. "No, they, uh, died. Two years ago in a car accident. I've been taking care my little sister since then."_

 _"Which is why you left school." Floyd said in realization._

 _Estelle nodded her head. "Yeah..."_

 _"What school did you go to?" Floyd asked her._

 _"University of Washington." Estelle answered him. A bashful expression appeared on her face. "I was a physics major."_

 _Floyd let out a whistle. "Damn, so you really are smart. I bet you took AP classes and were on that honor roll thing in high school, huh?"_

 _Estelle laughed lowly. "Uh, yeah. It's what actually helped pay for college. It if weren't for my good marks I wouldn't have been able to_ _afford_ _it." After saying that her voice took a grim tone. She pursed her lips. "None of that matters anymore though."_

 _There was a moment of silence between them. Floyd looked to be contemplating something before he finally spoke._

 _"While that maybe be true, you left for a good reason. You're a good older sister and that little sister of yours is lucky to have you. Now a days it's hard to find someone so self-scarfing."_

 _Estelle was touched by his words. Here was man she just met, offering her words of kindness._ _She smiled at him. "Thanks."_

 _Floyd waved one of his hands, nonchalant. "Nah, don't be thanking me." He said trying to sound serious, but she was still able to see his own smile as well._

 _"Estelle."_

 _The twenty-one year old turned her head and saw her boss Jerry by his office door. He was giving her stern look. She sighed already knowing what that look meant. He wanted her to stop talking and start working. Once he was back inside his office, she turned to face Floyd again._

 _"Your boss seems like a real piece of work." Floyd said, his voice hardening a bit._

 _Estelle let out a small scoff. "You have no idea." Her voice then soften a bit. "Listen I have go back to work now, sorry. Thanks again though." When she saw his bemused expression she let out a bashful laugh. "For what you said...about me being a good sister."_

 _Once again the man appeared to be indifferent to this. "Well it's the truth. Anyways, here." He said as he reached into his coat pockets and pulled out a few dollar bills._

 _Estelle reached for the money. She counted the bills and then furrowed her eyebrows. She looked at Floyd again. "The milkshake didn't cost this much."_

 _Floyd shrugged his shoulders. "Consider it payment for the pumpkin pie."_

 _"But that was free." Estelle gently protested. "You don't have to pay me for that."_

 _Floyd rolled his eyes. "Fine, consider it your tip. Just take the money, college"_

 _Estelle had to smile when she heard him call her that. It was kind of funny in a way. So she relented and threw him a grateful look. "Well, thanks." She said to him, and then decided to say something else. "Merry Christmas."_

 _Even though it was Christmas Eve it was still weird for Floyd to hear someone other than his daughter say this to him. He saw the smile that was on the girl's face. Finally letting a full smile appear on his, he reached over to the silly headband she was wearing and flicked one of the bells. "Merry Christmas." He said to her before he walked to where his daughter was waiting for him._

 _Estelle watched as they left the diner, but she saw how Zoe waved a goodbye to her throughout the window. The twenty-one year old had to smile again. Her mood escalated a bit now, and she had every right to believe that it was because of her meeting with Zoe and her father Floyd._

* * *

Floyd Lawton _―_ or as he preferred to be called, _Deadshot_ _―_ was thoroughly thrown off.

He recognized this girl.

It took him a few more seconds than needed, but he knew he had seen her face before. Her eyes were the first thing that struck something within him. And that's when the memory of meeting her hit him _―hard._

 _The Wallflower Diner._

 _Christmas Eve._

It had been awhile ago, but he memory of her was still there.

She was the waitress that he had meet through his daughter. His daughter Zoe had talked so highly of her, even when they had left the diner. It was an odd thing, given she hadn't known the waitress for so long. But his daughter even with her young age had always been a good judge of character. And because of this he even remembered the girl's name.

 _Estelle._

Hell, he even also remembered the kind words he had surprisingly told her. The story she had told him about her leaving school to take care of her little sister just stuck with him. He was rarely kind to anyone, unless they had a past with. That and his daughter, but that was about it. So it was strange that he had empathy for this girl with just one meeting. But alas he did. But now here he was running into her again, only this time there was a question going through his head.

Just what the hell was she doing here?

By the looks of it, it appeared as if she remembered him as well. But she wasn't making a big spectacle out of it. If anything she seemed genuinely surprised to see him. So that lead him to believe that she _really_ didn't know he was in here. Still his gaze lingered on her form. He saw how she was discreetly sending him a _'I'll explain later'_ type of stare. At least that's what he assumed it was. One thing he knew for sure was that she didn't want him calling her out. So he didn't. He instead moved his gaze to the colonel and the other woman who was there as well.

Estelle let out a low breath of relief that he hadn't said anything regarding her. She still kept her cool as they brought him closer. The guards made him come to a stop when they reached the table.

"Unlock him." Rick ordered sharply.

Estelle right away saw how Griggs eyes widen in surprise. He glanced at the table that had various types of guns layered over it and then back at Deadshot. There was no doubt that he was feeling absolute fear. Both on the outside and inside. His anxious expression pretty much confirmed this.

"What?" Griggs asked, his voice taking a bemused tone.

Rick remained stern. "You heard me."

"Do you know what this man can do?" Griggs questioned him.

Rick hardened his stare at him. "I'm here to find out. Loose the restraints." He ordered more firmly and Estelle was quick to hear how his southern accent became more pronounced. Being the observant person that she was, she took into account that his accent became more clear whenever he got irritated. Like he was right now with Griggs.

Said guard had on a dumbfounded look on his face. He faltered his protests however due to Rick's unwavering stare. He gave one quick look at Deadshot, and right away saw how amused he looked. Once again, Griggs had to hold on his insults and instead gave one of the other officers a stiff nod. He watched as the officer came towards Deadshot and unlocked his cuffs.

As soon as he was free from the handcuffs, Deadshot rubbed his wrists and then stretched his arms out. While doing this he made sure to throw another smug look towards Grigss way. He let his eyes then wander where Estelle was at. He kept his gaze on her before the table that had all the guns caught his attention. He raised his eyebrows and then gazed over towards the colonel. "So, what's this? Cheerleading tryouts?" He questioned caustically.

Rick didn't pay attention to his witty remark. Instead he nodded towards the table that had all the guns on it. "Let's go. Let's see what you can do. They say you've never missed a shot. Prove it."

Not having to be told twice, Deadshot walked towards the table that held all the guns and picked the nearest one. He raised it in the air, enjoying the feel of it in his hand. It had been a while since he was able to hold one of these bad boys. He then lowered it a bit and quickly loaded it.

"Hmm, you got one in the chamber." Rick said as he crossed his arms over his chest. "What you gonna do with it?"

Almost immediately after Rick said that, Deadshot aimed the gun directly at Griggs.

Estelle saw how Griggs face became white as a ghost.

"Shit!" He shouted and jumped in place.

The other guards that were with them were quick to act. They pointed their own guns at Deadshot, hoping that would make him back off. Said man though did not back off. He didn't even look at all affected by the guns that were pointed at him. Unlike with Griggs, who was practically shaking like a leaf.

The other guards then offered to shoot him, but Rick was fast to intervene. He uncrossed his arms and stepped forward. Estelle was right behind him, ready to use her powers to protect him if needed.

"Everybody calm down!" Rick yelled. He looked at the scared guard. "Griggs, tell your men to stand down." He stridently ordered him to do.

Not seeing another option out of this pickle, Griggs decided to follow through with the order. Reluctantly though. He glared at Deadshot, who was now full on smirking at him. Griggs spared Rick a glance, before moving his unnerving gaze solely on Deadshot. "Colonel, for the record this is exactly what I was worried about!"

"What's for dinner?" Deadshot asked him facetiously.

Estelle couldn't help but wonder if that question had some sort of meaning behind it. It sure did sound pretty personal.

"Ames, if this man shoots me, I want you to kill him and I want you to clear my browser history." Griggs said to one of the other officers without taking his gaze off of Deadshot.

That comment had almost made Estelle roll her eyes and scoff, but she detained herself from doing so. She noticed Deadshot looked quite amused by his response.

"So, the firing pins is filed down, right? Or a mag full of dummy rounds? If I pull the trigger nothing happens." Deadshot said keeping the gun pointed at Griggs, his finger ready to pull the trigger. He kept his cool though, as wariness still lingered in him. A table full of guns for him to use just seemed to good to be true.

"You're absolutely right." Waller said coming up behind Deadshoot. "Why would we give a loaded weapon to a infamous hitman? Go ahead, pull the trigger. Empty it."

"Don't empty nothing." Griggs said, quick to protest. "You don't even know this lady. I've known you for like nine months." He said lamely. "Remember when I brought you that cookie? That was a real cookie."

Deadshot, wanting to know if the gun was really loaded or not, lifted it up in the air and pulled the trigger. He was quite shocked when it actually fired. Shocked, but also pleased.

"What?!" Griggs exclaimed in pure shock.

Well damn. Estelle was expecting the gun to fire, but even she had to admit she was still somewhat taken back by the gun going off.

Rick and Waller the other hand remained indifferent by this. The colonel shrugged his shoulders."Opps." Was all he said.

Deadshot finally released a chuckle. "Y'all jokers must be crazy." He commented before he grabbed another gun from the table and then started aiming at the shooting targets they had lined up for him.

What happened next was just astonishing for Estelle to witness. Gun after gun, the twenty-one year old watched as he hit every mark right on the bullseye. Never missing a single shot. Honestly, it both amazed and slightly frighten her. No wonder he was such an infamous hitman. Her mouth was open a bit, but she noticed how all the other guards were more shocked by the hitman's abilities. One last shot was fired before he dropped the gun he was holding and then went over to where the colonel was at.

"Now that you know what you're buying, I'm gonna tell you the price. First, I want out of here." Deadshot said gesturing around the prison his hand. "Second, I want full custody of my daughter, alright? And her mom can have like supervised visits, but her stank ass boyfriend can't come. Darnell, can't come."

"Darnell's out." Rick repeated, nonchalant.

Deadshot nodded his head. "He's out. Third, you all gonna pay for my daughter's whole education. Best schools, and then I want her to go to college like Harvard or Yale."

"It's Ivy league." Rick said, seemingly appearing to follow along with the hitman's requests.

"Ivy league, yeah. One of them big joints. I'm sure college here can help pick out a few good ones." Deadshot said gesturing his hand towards Estelle. Said girl was looking him with expression that held puzzlement with a tad bit of amusement underneath. "And if she can't cut it and her grades start slipping I need you to white people that thing."

"Hmm." Rick replied keeping his expression neutral.

"You know how you all do." Deadshot said earnestly.

Rick nodded his head. "Oh yeah."

"Now that's my price. What I'm concerned about is that I don't see people writing shit down." Deadshot stressed out before his eyes went onto Estelle. "Unless you got college here memorizing everything I'm saying."

Estelle this time kept her expression placid. She didn't want a smile to break out or anything from hearing him call her by that nickname. That would have caught the attentions from from Rick and Waller.

Much to her luck, Rick focused more on Deadshot's requests. He saw him give Deadshot a tight smile. "You're in no position to be making any demands."

Deadshot did a fake surprised expression. "Oh, I'm sorry. You thought I was talking to you? No errand boy, I'm talking to your boss." He said pointing to Waller. He turned to look at said woman as he was being handcuffed again. "That's my price sweetie. You know what it is." He let gaze fall onto Estelle again and he gave her a nod. "College." He said right before he was dragged off by the guards.

After he left, Estelle was left in an even bigger dilemma. Especially when she finally noticed the stares she was getting from both Rick and Waller.

* * *

 ** _A/N:_** _So what did you guys think of the flashback? The next chapter will finally have Estelle with the rest of the squad. So that means she's gonna be seeing a certain blonde(; Who's gonna be more than happy to see her again. *Tehehe*_


	10. Chapter 10:Reunited and it feels so good

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Suicide Squad or any other characters. I only own my OC._**

 ** _A/N:_** _Sorry for the long wait! Hope you guys enjoy this chapter! (:_

 _ **P.S.** Guys the new **Justice League** trailer looks awesome! We got to see more Barry Allen! Gah! **Ezra Miller** is killing it as The Flash! :D Plus we had Wonder woman, Batman, Aquaman interacting with each other! Omg! I seriously can not wait until November! I also saw **Wonder Woman**! The movie was amazing! Seriously, I loved it! :D _

* * *

_"Each friend represents a world in us, a world possibly not born until they arrive, and it is only by this meeting that a new world is born."_ _―_ _Anaïs Nin_

* * *

 ** _Chapter 10: Reunited and it feels so good_**

Estelle was inwardly relieved that Rick and Amanda did not question her with what went down between Deadshot and her. Although she was a bit puzzled at first. She could understand why Rick wouldn't ask her questions. Perhaps the colonel was just too focused with his task in hand. But Waller? Estelle expected her to practically interrogate her. Then again, the twenty-one year old expected the working government woman to do the same thing when she interacted with Harley Quinn, and yet the older woman did not question her whatsoever.

It was odd...but Estelle was willing to let that go for now.

Estelle and them were then finally able to leave after they met and questioned all the Belle Reve inmates that qualified to be in _Task Force X._ The twenty-one year was glad to know that they wouldn't be staying at the prison, but at a fancy hotel close by. Which at first, she was happy, and even excited. She'd never stayed at a fancy hotel before. But her excitement went away when she learned that they would be staying on the twenty third floor. Which meant she had to take the damn elevator.

 _Elevator_.

Estelle's eyes widen when Rick told her this just as they arrived to the hotel. She could tell the colonel was trying to be sensitive with the topic. He must have figured out her dislike towards elevators back when they had been at her apartment. And she was grateful that he was at least being patient with her. Unlike Waller. June had just been bemused by her behavior, but Waller was more harsh. The older woman just gave her a curt look when Estelle lingered back from entering the elevator. The twenty-one year old wanted to protest. She didn't care if she'd look like a child. She hated elevators. She'd rather take the stairs like how she does at her apartment.

Unfortunately, this wasn't like her apartment. This was a hotel, and her room was on the twenty third floor, not fourth. Her decision was finally made up when Waller loudly called out her name. Estelle was about to rebuke something back, but stopped when she saw the hard look Waller was now throwing her. The twenty-one year old's stubbornness faltered and she slowly entered the elevator. Rick had been kind enough to give her more room for herself and Estelle nodded her head towards him, once again grateful.

Throughout the whole elevator ride, Estelle's heart pounded quickly thanks her anxiousness. Every once in a while Rick turned to look at her, and she guessed he kept doing this to make sure she was doing okay. Which she wasn't, but she still thought he was being nice. She would have said something, but she was too focused on her panicking. The twenty third floor? More like the one hundredth floor. It felt like they were taking forever! It wasn't until Estelle gently grabbed the butterfly necklace Lilly gave to her that she started to somewhat calm down.

A few hours later had passed, and it was now way into the night. Estelle was finally in her hotel room. No longer having to endure the damn elevator or Waller's presence. At least night right now. She knew she'd have to see Waller again, and that she'd have to go into the elevator in order to leave, but she chose to ignore those small details for now.

Estelle sighed as she ran a hand through her now wet hair. Thanks to the shower she had just taken, she now felt refreshed. Which is exactly what she wanted after being out in the rain. She was no longer wearing the clothes she had earlier, but instead had changed into black shorts and a plain purple night sleep shirt. Although she brought extra clothes she still wanted to wash the clothes she had on earlier, which is what she did. Mainly because she wanted to wear her lucky rainbow socks again. Maybe when she'd wear them again, they'll actually work.

She put her old clothes back into her bag before she sat down on the hotel bed. Her blue eyes were now carefully looking at all the files that were on her bed. The files that Rick had given to her before he went to his own room next door. Although Rick had told her about the criminals that they would be working with, Estelle wanted to read their files. Just to be more familiarized with them. Maybe if she had done that from the beginning it would have prepared her when meeting Deadshot. The shock she had when seeing him again would have been way less noticeable.

Estelle quickly reread his file, not finding anything new from what she already knew about him. She did the same when reading Killer Croc's, or as she preferred to call him, Waylon. As well with Chato Santana's. Her attention though grew when she read George "Digger" Harkness, or as she found out on his file, he preferred to be called Captain Boomerang. Her blue eyes widen in realization. No wonder his name sounded familiar to her! This was the guy Barry had told her about all that while ago! The one he captured during a bank robbery. She remembered how excited and amused Barry had sounded when he told her over the phone.

 _"You wouldn't believe what I saw Stella. This guy I caught was carrying around a unicorn stuffed animal inside his jacket. A grown man! If it weren't for how crucial it was to turn him in, I think I would have laughed till I passed out."_

Estelle really couldn't blame Barry for his amused comment. She would have probably wanted to laugh too. In fact, that's what she wanted to do right now, but she managed to control herself. A smile escaped her when she looked at Captain Boomerang's photo. Now that she knew about his unicorn fetish his photo no longer seemed threatening. Her smile vanished when she set aside Captain Boomerang's file and focused on the last file that was left.

Harley Quinn's.

For some unknown reason, Estelle decided to leave her's last. Which was muddling since her file was the one Estelle was the must curious and interested in reading. She took a deep breath before she started to read Harley Quinn's file.

 _ **Name:** Harleen Frances Quinzel_

 ** _Aliases_** _ **:** Harley Quinn _

_**Gender:** Female_

 _ **Height:** 5'6_

 _ **Weight:** 118_

 _ **DOB:** 07/20/1990_

 _ **Age:** 26 years old_

 _ **Charge and Description:** Armed and Robbery, Grand Theft Auto, Kidnapping, Breaking and Entering, Assaulting a Police Officer. _

_**Other info important to note:** Quinzel has a love obsession with a previous patient from Arkham Asylum, known now as the Joker, and sometimes referred to as the "The Clown Prince of Crime." Despite her mental down fall it is best not to underestimate her. Quinzel is still quite highly manipulative due to her ex-psychiatrist skills. Best kept in solitary. _

Estelle blinked a few times, slack jawed.

Harley Quinn had been a psychiatrist? Now that was something she did not know. The twenty-one year old of course knew about her loyalty towards the Joker, but everyone in Gotham knew about that. It was still shocking to find out that Harley had been his therapist. Let alone that she had fallen in love with him while he was under her care. She was supposed to change him, but apparently he had been the one to have changed her. That was definitely some twisted romantic crap right there. But as she had said to Rick before, love is an odd thing.

 _But was what Harley and the Joker had really love?_

Estelle sighed at such a complicated question. She knew what love was. She had seen love between her parents and she had even experienced love herself. Back when she had been in college with Jasmine...but that didn't exactly end well, now did it? And her parents didn't get a happily ever after either and they loved each other dearly. Which just left Estelle with a bigger question...

Does anyone who experience love ever get a happy ending?

A sudden noise next door caught Estelle's attention. She momentarily forgot said question and of Harley Quinn's file. She rose from the bed and made her way towards the wall. She put her ear against it and waited. She didn't have to wait long to hear the same noise from before. It sound like a _thump_ and it made caution rise within her. She would have ran towards the room, but then she remembered something. The noise was coming from Rick's room and she knew for sure he wasn't in there alone. June was sharing the room with him. And out of embarrassment Estelle froze. She pondered. What if they were doing something intimate and she just ran in there? Talk about awkward...

Estelle shuddered just at the thought of it.

Whatever hesitation she had before though faltered when she heard a louder _thump._ This time she couldn't settle for the whole "what if" embarrassing excuse. She just knew something was wrong. Estelle let out a huff. "Ah, screw it." She uttered before making her ways towards her hotel bedroom door. She was ready to knock on Rick's door to see if everything was alright.

Suddenly she froze when a silk sounding voice entered her ears.

 _"Don't child. Stay...everything is at it should be."_

Estelle's closed her eyes and the voice grew louder, bewitching her to do as it said. A soft touch to her cheek was the last thing she needed as reassurance.

 _"Go back to bed and sleep. Everything is in fine, nothing to worry over."_

And just like that the metahuman stayed in her hotel room, seemingly forgetting to check on the strange noises she heard coming from Rick's room.

She did not at all notice the pair of glowing eyes that hid in the shadows of her room.

* * *

Estelle had never felt so out of place before.

Never had she been in such a busy overwhelming environment. It also didn't help that she was still in a daze like state, but being rudely woken up this morning was to blame for that. Or actually Rick was to blame for that. The colonel had woken her up early in the morning, disrupting her from her slumber. The funny thing was that she didn't remember going to sleep last night. It also didn't feel like she got any sleep. She didn't feel any new energy flowing through her, but perhaps she was too anxious right now to feel it. Riding the elevator back down certainly caused her anxiousness to rise, but now it was because where she was at.

 _Midway City Airport, Evacuation Zone._

To say Estelle was thrown off when Rick told her of where they were going would be a understatement. When she asked him why, he said it was classified information, but that it was urgent for them to go there because they were finally going to commence _Task Force X._

Obviously that whole " _classified_ " bit intrigued Estelle. Just what kind of unexpected threat were they dealing with? She wanted to ask Rick, but that whole "colonel" type of attitude stopped her from asking him. Whatever the threat was though, she'd soon find out. They were going to try to stop it, by using Task Force X, but because of that she couldn't help but worry. For not only herself, but for the others involved as well.

One of the up sides of being here in the overcrowded airport was that Waller wasn't here. Which somehow made things a whole lot better. Estelle didn't have to deal with her presence anymore...for now anyways. June wasn't here with them either, but to be frank Estelle didn't actually think the timid woman would be joining them when going out. She didn't seem like the fighting type. But Estelle expected to the mousy woman when leaving the hotel, but she didn't. When she asked Rick where she was, the colonel just firmly said she needed to stay behind to do some extra case work. And after that Estelle decided not to push the colonel for anymore questions regarding June.

But now things were taking a rather interesting and uneasy turn. Since arriving to Midway City, Estelle was able to figure out that the city had been under attack and lot of people had been hurt. Hence why she saw a lot of people getting treated right there on the airport. When she saw the injuries on all those people something within her grew. A sense of determination. She knew that whatever was causing this horrible mess needed to be stopped.

Her walking around said airport had made a lot of heads turning. Especially when they saw her walking around with colonel, Flag. Estelle was expecting this. Even before this whole nonsense, most of the time where ever she went she was seen as the defenseless type of girl. She blamed her feminine features for this. Or maybe because she wasn't wearing any protective gear. She was just wearing her regular type of outfit. Dark skinny jeans, a _Gun's N' Roses_ t-shirt, her blue hoodie jacket, and her _converse_ with her rainbow socks underneath. Although not wearing protective gear was because Estelle refused to wear them. She didn't need them. But even if she had gear on, she probably would have still been stared at.

GQ Edwards, the young solider who she had meet on the helicopter ride here, was a perfect example of this. She right away saw the shock on his face when Rick told him she would be helping them with this mission. The momentary shock he showed was enough to figure out that he thought she wasn't capable of helping them out. But oh how wrong he was there.

She, Rick, and the other soldiers who have been following them finally came to a stop. Estelle took this moment to gaze around the area they where now at. They were in the middle of the airport, away from the civilians. Which made perfect sense, because this was where they were bringing the _Task Force X members_. Estelle anticipation didn't last long though because soon enough heavily armed soldiers started to bring in said Belle Reve prisoners.

All of them were locked, secured, and lined up. Well not all of them. Only Deadshot, Harley Quinn, Chato Santana, and Waylon, were here. They were still missing two members. Estelle noticed they were still being thoroughly watched by everyone that was around them. Which made sense. The soldiers looked ready to act if anything were to actually happened.

From beside her, Estelle felt Rick straighten himself. "Unlock 'em." The colonel firmly ordered.

Estelle closely watched as the each of members got unlocked from their restrictions. They all used this time to stretch and move around. Estelle used this time to quickly look each of them over. Her gaze, however, got stuck on Deadshot for a few more seconds then she wanted. The older man was giving her an unreadable expression while doing so. He gave her a nod of acknowledgement. She composed herself and looked away from him, not wanting Rick to notice the little exchange. She let her gaze land on the Queen of Gotham herself.

"Hi boys!" Harley greeted with a enthusiastic smile. Her eyes brighten more when she saw that Stella was here. "And girl. Didn't think I'd forget about you now, did yah, Stella?" She giggled when saw how irked the blue eyed beauty had gotten thanks to that nickname. Upon release, Harley once again stretched her hands over her head. She gave Stella a wink before looking at rest of the people around them. "Harley Quinn, how do you do?" There was a moment of silence, and then she made a thinking face. "What was that? I should kill everyone and escape?" She right away saw the confused faces on everyone. She smiled once more and tapped her head. "Sorry, it's the voices." She giggled uncontrollably. "I'm kidding." She turned somewhat serious with a smile still on her face. "That's not what they really said."

 _Talk about complex._ Estelle thought to herself as she stared at platinum blonde in puzzlement. The sound of several heavy footsteps caught Estelle's attention. She turned her attention away from Harley and looked towards her right. She frowned when she saw a moving zipped up bag that was on the ground. Was someone seriously in there?

Rick came closer towards the moving bag. "What do we got here? Twelve pounds of shit in a ten pound sack." The colonel said with a bored voice. "Welcome to the party, Captain Boomerang."

Estelle quirked an eyebrow. They put Captain Boomerang in a bag? A part of her thought that was just plain wrong and rude, but another part of her, the more childish part thought it was just funny. And what added to the humor was of what she was able to remember about him. This was the same guy who Barry said carried around a stuffed animal of a unicorn with him. What humor like thoughts she had ended within the next ten seconds when the bag was unzipped. A burly shaped man came out of the bag, full on swinging at the soldiers that were near him.

Instead of moving out of the way, Estelle moved closer towards him, ready to stop his nonsense.

Rick saw this and acted quickly. He got there before her and restrained the Aussie, pushing him against the pole that was behind them. "Hey, hey, hey." Captain Boomerang though continued to protest. "What's going on man?" He asked.

"Calm down." Rick ordered with a stern look.

"Hey." Captain Boomerang defended. "One minute I'm playing Mahjong with me nana, and then this red streak hits me outta nowhere!"

That was his excuse? _Psh_. If only Barry could hear this. Estelle let out a small laugh at that thought. Captain Boomerang though heard this. As if finally noticing the young girl, he narrowed his eyes at her. "Ay, you think that's funny?"

Not at all bothered with the way he was looking at her, Estelle simply shrugged her shoulders. "Yeah." She easily answered making Harley laugh from where she was at. The platinum blonde was finding the interaction between Stella and Aussie to be quite entertaining.

"Why you..." Captain Boomerang drawled on trying to make his way towards her.

Rick wasn't having any of that. "Back up!" He curtly ordered making the Aussie to stop in his movements.

"She started it!" Captain Boomerang childishly rebuked.

"Shut up!" Rick yelled right at him.

"Fine." Captain Boomerang replied with an eye roll. He then gave her a side glance. A mild appreciation crossed his face once he fully took in her form. "You're lucky you're a beaut."

Estelle immediately glared at him. Rick did not like his commented either. He tighten his hold on the Aussie. "You stop talking to her." He said with a hard voice. "And stop spewing crap. You know the truth. You were caught robbing a diamond exchange."

Captain Boomerang gasped, appalled. "I was not!"

Before he was able to say anything else, Captain Boomerang was escorted to stand where all the others were standing at. Knowing it would bother her, the Aussie made sure to give her a linger stare. In return Estelle's glare on him intensified. She saw Harley making a hissing face at him when he passed by her, and then turned to give her a wink. Estelle found that odd...but kind of adorable.

The sound of an oncoming car caught everyone's attention.

Out came out a man, and Estelle already knew who he was. This was Slipknot, although he had a small file compared to everyone else, Estelle still read it. The twenty-one year old saw how Rick was shaking his head at the oncoming man. The colonel looked completely done with everyone and everything. "Here comes Slipknot. The man who can climb anything. Wonderful." He said sarcastically.

"Have a good time, scumbag." Said the woman who had gotten Slipknot out of the car. After she said this though, Slipknot punched her hard enough that she fell on the ground.

"Oh." Deadshot said as he watched the scene play out in front of him.

Once restrained, Slipknot noticed everyone's stares. "She had a mouth." He simply said as he was escorted to stand by the rest of the squad. Harley let out an amused laugh at his blunt like answer.

Estelle, however, did not find that funny. When she heard him say this anger went through her. To her that was just not cool. Not at all.

"Listen up!" Rick shouted, catching hers and the felons attention. "In your necks, is that injection you got. It's a nanite explosive. It's the size of a rice grain, but it's as powerful as a hand grenade. You disobey me, you die. You try to escape, you die. You otherwise irritate or vex me, and guess what?" He asked rhetorically. "You die."

Harley quickly rose her hand. "I'm known to be quite vexing. I'm just forewarning you." She chirped at him.

"Lady, shut up!" Rick yelled at her.

Estelle saw Harley pout before she lowered her hand down. She then crossed both of her arms over her chest childishly.

"This is the deal." Rick announced continued speaking. "You're going somewhere very bad to do something that'll get you killed. But until that happens..." He drawled on shrugged his shoulders. "You're my problem."

"So was that like a pep talk?" Deadshot asked.

"Yeah." Rick replied back in a short tone of voice. "That was a pep talk. There's your shit." He gestured the crates that were next to them. "Grab what you need for a fight. We're wheels up in ten."

"You might wanna work on your team motivation thing." Deadshot suggested sarcastically. "You heard of Phil Jackson?"

Estelle watched the scene, curious see how it would play out.

Despite being annoyed by him, Rick gave him a nod. "Yeah."

"He's like the golden standard. Okay?" Deadshot held up his fingers to make a triangle. "Triangle bitch, study."

She tried, she really did, but Estelle couldn't help the small smile that escaped her.

"See." Deadshot pointed to where Estelle was at. "College thinks I'm funny. Learn to crack a smile, _solider boy_."

Before Rick or even Estelle were able to retort anything back, an excited squeal filled the air. Alarmed everyone turned towards where the squeal came from, not at all surprised that it had come from Harley Quinn. What surprised them was how excited looking she was and how it was only directed towards Estelle.

"Stella!" Harley shouted in joy as she hurriedly made her way towards her. "Gah, I missed yah, bestie!" Estelle's blue eyes widen as she saw her coming her way. She tried to move away from her, but she wasn't fast enough. The Queen of Gotham got her just in time to wrap her arms around her waist, hugging her tightly as they both fell towards the ground.

* * *

 ** _A/N:_** _So I'm gonna end it there. You're welcome. ;)_


	11. Chapter 11: Showing off

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Suicide Squad or any other characters. I only own my OC._**

 _ **A/N:** Wow you guys really liked the last chapter, especially with how it ended. (; Thanks for everyone who left a review. You guys continue to amaze me! Now onto the next chapter!_

* * *

 _"Until you step into the unknown, you don't know what you're made of." ― Roy T. Bennett_

* * *

 ** _Chapter 11: Showing off_**

Estelle wasn't much of a hugger.

Well...not really anyways.

She only ever took joy in hugs when they were given by people she was close to or cared for.

Her sister Lilly, or friends like Barry being the few people who she gladly welcomed with open arms. Her parents too...before their passing. Even her ex-girlfriend Jasmine. But strangers who she had no connection with and were considered to be dangers by the U.S. Government did not fit that category. Hence why she immediately fought to get Harley off of her. "Get off!" She shouted as she caught a hold of her hands. Damn was she strong, but Estelle was just as strong. The twenty-one year disregarded how soft the Queen of Gotham's hands were and pushed her away from her.

Pushing her herself from the ground, Harley pouted at the loss of contact. "Aww, what's wrong? Not much of a hugger?" She asked and then a smile grew on her face. She let out a heart felt sigh. "My Puddin' loves my hugs. Says they're one of a kind."

Estelle in no way wanted to talk about her Puddin' knowing full on well who she was referring to. With narrowed eyes she got up and she kept her distance from Harley.

"Oh, I like that look you're giving me!" Harley chirped throwing a wink at her. The platinum blonde made sure to give her another look herself. One that appeared as if she were about to attack her with another hug.

Estelle kept her stance and distance, but faltered when she finally noticed how the guards were aiming their guns towards Harley. Without even thinking straight, she acted. "No, wait!" She yelled raising her hands ups. Immediately there was a bright bluish light surrounding her and Harley. It created a form of force field shieling them in. Needless to say everyone minus Rick were thrown off by this. Although the colonel was more thrown off by the fact that she had actually created a force field to protect Harley Quinn.

Harley was happy by what she now saw. She in no way was panicking. "Oh, it's so pretty and blue!" She exclaimed as she studied the said form around them. She then turned to look at the dark haired girl with wonder. "Stella are you doing this?" The serious expression she had on and they way she was holding her hands was enough of an answer for Harley. She giggled and pointed her finger at her. "See, I knew there was something different about yah, bestie." Boy was she right. If only her Puddin' could see what she was seeing.

From the side, Slipknot was staring at the girl with wide eyes.

Deadshot was watching the scene with a shocked expression. "How in the hell?" Since when was she able to do that? Was this the same innocent smart young adult girl who had helped out his daughter? He felt foolish for asking such a question, because the answer was yes. The bigger question now was when did she turn into a metahuman? Or had she been one since the beginning?

" _Oi!_ She's one of those pesky metahumans!" Captain Boomerang shouted as he pointed at her. His dislike and dare he say interest towards her just doubled.

Killer Croc let out a low growl, but it wasn't a threating one towards the young adult in front of him. It was more towards the guards that had their guns up. He was just as shocked as everyone else, but he was discreet in not showing it. Besides, he had no reason to fear the young girl. From the looks of it, it appeared she was protecting the crazy blonde. For whatever reason.

El Diablo was eyeing her with solemn intrigue. _She had abilities too? Was she too burden with a life of somberness because of her strange abilities?_

Estelle noticed how Rick was looking at Harley, his hand almost touching the device he had on his wrist. That did not improve the situation at all. "Rick..." She silently pleaded managing to catch his attention. Her deep blue eyes were saying only one thing to him.

 _Don't push the button...please._

The colonel was in turmoil. He knew the correct thing to do was to finish Harley, but in doing so would just complicate the mission. They haven't even left yet and getting rid of someone already would just lower their chances in completing the mission. There was also the way Estelle was looking at him. Silently begging him not to do anything rash. He knew she was being serious. Why else would she use her powers to shield Harley? Hell, why else would she use his first name? She said she would only address him as Flag, but right, she called him Rick. There was silence around them, before he finally spoke. He stopped reaching for said device.

"Stand down." He ordered the men around him. Estelle was relieved when they lowered their guns. Once she saw no threat, she lowered her hands, making the force field around her and Harley disappear.

Immediately Harley pouted. "Aww..." A small frown worked on her face at no longer seeing the pretty blue light anymore. She once again turned to look at Estelle. Her frown then changed into a pleading smile. "Do it again, Stella!"

Estelle gave her a _"are you kidding me"_ expression. She looked totally done with her shenanigans. "No."

Harley jumped in place. "Come on, pretty _please_."

"Lady, get back in line!" Rick shouted.

Harley huffed and then made a pissy face at the colonel. "You're no fun." She muttered and then stuck out her tongue at him. After that she reluctantly went back to her pervious position.

Rick stepped forward catching the squad attention. "This here is Estelle." He said, finally introducing her to everyone. "Some of you might have already met her. As you can see, Estelle here is a metahuman. But she also has excellent fighting skills. So if you mess with her...well, you'll have to deal with the consequences."

Captain Boomerang scoffed. "Consequences? By this little Sheila? Yeah, right." He wasn't afraid of her. Even if she was a metahuman.

His comment made Estelle's annoyance rise. She curled her hands into fists. A light tap to her shoulder made falter her anger and she looked up. She saw that it was Rick who had done that. She frowned but stopped when she saw his expression. The expression he had on said only one thing.

 _Prove him wrong._

Her annoyance was then replaced with excitement.

 _Gladly._

Harley was looking at the him with dislike.

Slipknot kept quiet but El Diablo and Killer Croc were looking at the Aussie to see if he was being serious.

Deadshot was the one with the most dead serious expression. He glared at him. "Did you not see what she just did?"

"Oh yeah, she put a force field around her and craziness. I'm so scared of her." Captain Boomerang mocked. He rolled his eyes. "As if she could do anything to actually _―bloody hell!"_ He shouted his voice raising up to a higher pitch. A bright blue light had hit his right bottom foot. "Gah." He said lifting his foot up. His face twisted with pain. He gazed over towards the dark haired girl knowing she had been the one responsible for his sudden pain. "That hurt!"

"No shit." Estelle said with a deadpan expression. Her lips though were slowly curling up. "You're lucky that hit was only half charged."

Harley started laughing her head off. "You were saying, Aussie?"

The rest of the squad were trying hard to keep their amusement on the low side. Unlike Harley who was straight up having a grand old time.

Captain Boomerang stayed silent as he rubbed his foot. Damn that had hurt. He looked at Rick but all he saw was a stern expression on his face.

The colonel shrugged his shoulders. "Told you...consequences. Need I say more?" Rick asked, when there was no reply he nodded his head. "Good, start getting ready."

One by one they each went to where their personal belongings were being kept in the crates. Estelle saw how Harley lingered a bit before she went towards her crate. Once she was distracted with going through her things, Rick pulled Estelle to the side.

"Are you okay with her being around you?" Rick worriedly asked her and then he glanced towards Harley. He saw how she was happily looking at one of her colorful personified guns. "I could get her to back off." At the look Estelle gave him when he said that made him correct himself. "Well, I could try."

"I appreciate that, but there's no need." Estelle said putting up a brave exterior. "I can handle her."

Rick became pensive. "She seems to like you."

Estelle frowned. "So?"

"Just an observation." Rick replied back to her.

Estelle loosened her hard exterior. "Look, don't worry okay?"

"Its getting harder and harder not to." Rick confessed.

Estelle raised a brow. "May I remind you, I'm the one who's supposed to be worrying over you. I'm your backup, not the other way around."

Rick's protectiveness towards her did not lower. "With the attention you seem to be getting from everyone it's kind of hard to remember." He openly told her. His gaze wandered behind her when he heard GQ Edwards calling for him. He returned his attention towards her again. "Just keep your guard up." He reminded her as he began to go where his fellow comrade was at.

"Duh." Estelle said with a smile as he walked passed her.

As soon as he was gone, Estelle went back to looking around the area. The squad members were each getting ready by grabbing the things they needed. She saw how Captain Boomerang was putting something inside his coat. Estelle could of sworn that something was pink. Out of curiosity she stepped a bit closer, but a peppy platinum blonde made her backup.

"Don't worry I'm not gonna hug you this time, _Stella_." Harley said giggling.

A sense of annoyance rose with Estelle thanks to that nickname, but she didn't let it control her. She was more focused by what Harley had said. Estelle couldn't help but over analyze how she said this time. Almost like she was warning her about how in the future there would be more hugs. Estelle inwardly rolled her eyes. Great. The twenty-one year old remain composed. Like she had said to Rick she could handle Harley.

"What do you want?" Estelle asked carefully.

"Why to say thanks." Harley said in a overly cheerful tone. "You saved me from those big bad guards and from getting my pretty head get blown off."

"Yeah...well...you're welcome." Estelle said trying to remain unfazed by how she was being her with. After saying that she expected the platinum blonde to go away, but she didn't.

"So if someone pisses you off, you can just blast them away?" Harley asked excitedly. At her silence and bemused expression, Harley just continued to talk. "Coolio! I wish I could do that! All I have are my hands and feet and my various choices of weapons." Harley held out one of her guns that she had taken out from her crate and smiled. "What do yah think? I've always loved this one. My Puddin' made it especially for me."

"Ah, it's nice." Estelle said unable to come up with anything else to say. She saw how the guards around them were watching them, but she made sure to give them a reassuring look.

"So you got a Superhero name?" Harley asked making Estelle look at her weird.

She noticed at that very moment how Harley was chewing gum. She must have had some inside her crate. The platinum popped a bubble as she waited for her to answer the question. Estelle though couldn't help but release a puzzle expression once she rethought the question. "What?"

Harley popped another bubble. "A Superhero name." She said as she continued chewing her gum. "Don't you have one?"

Why would she have one? Sure she had powers, but she was in no way classified herself as a Superhero. "No." Estelle replied shaking her head.

"Aww, why not?" Harley questioned. "You should have one. You are after all a Superhero."

"No, I'm not." Estelle grimly protested. She huffed, irritated. "Look, why don't you just go and start getting ready." The platinum blonde was dressed in the same prison clothes as before and other than the gun and gum she was chewing she had nothing else with her.

Harley let out a dramatic sigh. "Fine..." Her eyes then brighten up. "I just need one tiny favor?"

Estelle was almost too afraid to ask, but she did anyway. "What's that?"

Harley giggled and batted her eyelashes. "Help me get out of these sorry excuse for prison clothes."


	12. Chapter 12: Mushy feelings

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Suicide Squad or any other characters. I only own my OC._**

 _ **A/N:** Guys I saw **Atomic Blonde** and it was amazing! The fight scenes were incredible and realistic and the soundtrack made the movie even more awesome. The movie inspired me to write this chapter. Enjoy! :D_

* * *

 _"Is it really possible to tell someone else what one feels?"_ _― Leo Tolstoy_

* * *

 ** _Chapter 12:_ _Mushy feelings_**

To say Estelle was shocked by Harley's request would be a understatement. The twenty-one year was giving the Queen of Gotham a _"what the hell"_ kind of look. Her blue eyes were wide open and her mouth was set into a frown.

"Excuse me?" Estelle finally said after a few seconds of just gawking at Harley.

Harley giggled at her reaction. This dark haired beauty was just so much fun to mess with. "I'm kidding." She gave her a wink. "I only let my Puddin' help change me. But I do need an extra opinion on my outfit." Right after she said this, the platinum blonde grabbed a hold of one of Estelle's hands.

Once she felt Harley's soft hand wrap around hers, Estelle fought the urge to use her powers against her. Sure she wanted to give her a warning blast, but the last thing she wanted was to make another scene. The force field had been enough. No, instead she just pulled her hand back, making Harley hold on it loosen. Estelle successfully got her to let go. For some reason though she felt a little guilty when she saw the pout Harley had at the lose of hand to hand contact. The twenty-one year old pushed these guilty feelings away. She settled on giving Harley a dour stare.

"I don't do hand holding." Estelle firmly told her. That was a lie. Truth be told, Estelle did the whole hand holding thing...she did it with Jasmine. The appropriate thing to have said was that she didn't do hand holding with deranged platinum blondes who were named Harley Quinn.

Harley's pout didn't last long for a sly smile worked upon her face. This severely threw Estelle off. The Queen of Gotham was not an easy book to read. The ex-psychiatrist shrugged one of her shoulders. "That's okay. I'll get you to enjoy my touch sooner or later, _Stella_." She giggled before merrily walking back to where her crate was at. Once she reached it she immediately started to undress.

Now Estelle was no stranger when it came the external anatomy of women. She had seen herself and her ex-girlfriend without clothes a bunch of times. So by now she was very well versed the female human body, so it took a lot for her to get discombobulated. She was not the type of girl to get easily flustered. Which was something she was rather happy about. She always found it annoying how in movies or books the lead character was easily swooned into liking the other lead character of the guy or girl. She'd call them pathetic or idiotic for liking someone they've barely known.

Yet here she was feeling the fainest warmth rising to her cheeks all because Harley was changing in front of her _―_ or should she say in front of _everybody_. The twenty-one year old only got a glimpse of Harley's smooth flat stomach as she was pulling it upwards her body. She made sure to avert her eyes before she knew for certain the prison top was off. The others surrounding them might have been still staring but she sure as hell wasn't anymore. Estelle didn't want to...she had a feeling if she had continued staring at Harley, the public display of brief nudity would have affected her even more. She inwardly cursed herself for being so easily fooled by Harley's exterior beauty.

Estelle admitted that Harley was appealing to look at it. She wasn't an idiot nor was she blind. The Queen of Gotham had a winsome allure to her, but that didn't mean Estelle was going to be so open with her. Yes, she had saved her, but she had to remember who she was...a criminal. She was dangerous. Her personal file even said so.

And as Rick had said to her, she needed to keep her guard up around her and the rest of the squad.

The Queen of Gotham was not one to be underestimated. Nor was the rest of the squad...no matter the unique empathy she felt for some of them.

It felt like a long time _―_ when in reality it probably had only been a few minutes or so _―_ before Estelle finally found her gaze going back towards Harley. Unfortunately, Estelle wasn't spared for she once again caught sight of Harley's stomach, only this time as she was putting on a new top. Due to that, Estelle managed to see the Queen of Gotham's upwards top half. Thankfully, Harley was wearing a bra. The bright red color if it though didn't make the whole situation any better and Estelle was left slightly rattled. She swallowed the lump in her throat as she tried her hardest to keep her expression neutral.

Despite the staring from everyone else, Harley appeared nonchalant at the attention she was getting. "What?" She asked innocently.

As soon as she spoke everyone went back to what they had been originally doing. This allowed for Estelle to get a better hold of herself. Once she was better composed she trusted herself to fully look at Harley again. As she stared at her, Estelle thoroughly studied her outfit. The platinum blonde had on an unusual outfit. Well, for the twenty-one year old it was unusual, but for the Queen of Gotham it was probably her typical everyday outfit she would wear. _Well_ what she used to wear before she got locked up.

The platinum blonde now had on a baseball tee that said _Daddy's Little Monster_ on it. She also had on red land blue low rise booty shorts with fishnets underneath. That alone caused Estelle to narrow her eyes in bemusement. Except it was the high heeled boots the Queen of Gotham was wearing that had her expression fall. How was she going to be able to do anything with those things on? It always bewildered Estelle how females were able to handle wearing heels. She for one was never able to. She had always preferred to wear comfortable shoes, like sneakers. It was evident though that Harley had her own sense of fashion. And a extravagant one at that. The choker (which looked like it was made from gold) she had on her neck that said Puddin' was more proof of that.

Although she in general wasn't too big on her outfit, Estelle couldn't help but find Harley's hair kind of...dare she say nice? It was now in pigtails, and now that it was no longer messy and tangled Estelle could now see how the bottom of her Platinum hair. Which was dyed blue and pink. She didn't want to pay any compliments to her, but she had to admit to herself that Harley had nice hair. Well now that is was styled and not messy anyways.

It was then when Harley was finishing her makeup, that Estelle finally realized just how much of a weirdo she must have looked like by staring at her. The twenty-one year old made her way to get away from the Queen of Gotham, but stopped when voice filled with a Australian accent (one she now found annoying) filled the air.

"Finally stopped admiring your girlfriend?"

Estelle found no issue throwing Captain Boomerang a glare. The Aussie though just returned her hard stare with a smirk. Estelle remained stern. Did he not learn his lesson about not messing with her? She was not one to mess with. Clearly he needed to be reminded again.

"I suggest you stop talking."

Captain Boomerang continued to vex her. He raised his arms up a bit in a nonchalant gesture. "Hey, I don't blame you. She's quite the looker."

After he said this, Estelle expression darkened. In a way he reminded her of that annoying fool Griggs. "If you don't stop talking I'm gonna blast you in the face. And I'll make sure it'll hurt."

Captain Boomerang knew irking her wasn't such a smart thing to do. Not right after she had used her powers on him. Except seeing her gaze at the crazy blonde made it hard for him not to tease the dark haired girl about it. However, hearing her say that threat about hurting him on the face made him immediately back off. He did this by displaying his fear coolly. He walked off back to where his crate was at, but as he did so he made sure to give her a provocative grin that he knew would get under her skin.

Sure enough it did and Estelle continued to glare at him until he was out of her sight. Once alone again, she rolled her eyes. She however became startled when she heard a familiar laugh.

" _Oh_ , you sure scared him!" Harley exclaimed happily.

Estelle frowned, still trying to recover from Harley's sudden appearance next to her. "What?"

"Yup." Harley said and then blew a bubble. She chewed her gum as she continued to talk. "He might have been grinning but I saw fear in those eyes of his. What yah say to make him so scared anyways?"

It relieved Estelle that Harley hadn't heard what Captain Boomerang had said. She in no way wanted the Queen of Gotham that she had been looking at her. "Nothing." She muttered.

"Come on, you and I know that's not true." Harley respond mild eye roll. "So come on, spill. What did you say to make him so scared? Did you say you were going to zap him again?"

Estelle remained stubborn with her answer. "I didn't tell him anything."

Harley huffed. "Fine, don't tell me then. You're hurting my feelings here, Stella." She said and then pouted. Suddenly her pout became a smile and she was then laughing. "You showing Captain what's his face up was funny." She told her with a tone laced with amusement. "Especially when you zapped him." She acted as if she had been zapped or something after she said that.

Estelle sighed at how comical she was being. She fought the urge to act out for being called Stella...yet again. She harden her voice. "I didn't zap him."

"You're right! You blasted him!" Harley laughed out. "Which is still funny!"

Estelle found her compliment strangely appealing. She however did not make this known. "Yeah, well I don't need my powers to take him."

Harley looked at her with new wonderment. "I know you don't." She licked her bottom lip spreading her red lipstick around. "I like a girl who can take care of herself." She flirtatiously told her.

Estelle eye's widen from hearing at. Was she being for real? Before she was even able to to say anything back to her, Harley spoke up with a curious like tone.

"So why is it that you smile with your mouth closed?" Harley suddenly asked her tilting her head.

Huh? Where had that question come from? Estelle blinked a few times. "Why are you asking me that question?'

Harley let out another bubble as she shrugged her shoulders. "Because I want to know. From the few times I've seen you smile, you've kept your mouth shut. Why? A pretty girl should show her pearly whites." She then full on smiled after she said this.

 _She does have a nice smile._

Estelle quickly shook that thought away. She kept her face free from any ardent expressions. Now she would have ignored her, but she had a feeling the platinum blonde would just keeping pestering her. So she reluctantly gave in. "I have crooked teeth." She admitted, sheepishly but still managed to keep a straight face. She never liked talking about her teeth. They were one of the things she was insecure about herself. If she had the money she would have gotten herself braces along time ago.

Harley rolled her eyes playfully. "So? My Puddin' doesn't have the nicest teeth either, but his smile is worth a thousand bleeding men!" She let a heartfelt sigh before give her a wink."Which means you shouldn't hide yours." She gave her nose a light tap with her finger before she leaned in and gave her nose a light kiss. "Muah!"

Estelle was left bewildered by what just happened. Her blue eyes widen and this time she couldn't stop the warmth from fully reaching her cheeks. She probably looked like a damn tomato. She got a hold of herself when she heard Harley release a giggle. "What?" She softly asked her.

"I got lipstick on that cute nose of yours." Harley started to get closer to her again, but Estelle took a few steps back.

"I'll clean it myself." The twenty-one year old then proceed to use the sleeve of her blue hoodie to wipe the lipstick off her nose. As she did this she couldn't help feeling embarrassed. Especially since she now was noticing how everyone around them was looking at them.

Harley though wasn't at all bothered at the attention they were now getting from everyone else. She was too focused at how ruffled Estelle appeared to be.

Estelle felt glad that Rick chose that moment to come back. He ordered the squad members to get back in line and then proceeded to take out a iPad. One could tell how serious the colonel was at the moment.

"Be hold the voice of God."

He then turned on the iPad and Estelle wasn't at all surprised to see Amanda Waller's face pop up on the screen. She wasn't standing with the squad members but she was next to Rick and would side glance towards the screen of the iPad.

 _"For those who don't officially know me my name is Amanda Waller. There's an active terrorist attack in Midway City. I want you to enter the city, rescue HVT-1, and get them to safety."_

"I'm sorry." Deadshot interrupted whimsically. "For those of us who don't speak good guy, what is HVT-1?"

 _"The only person that matters in this city. The one person you can't kill._ _Complete the mission, you get time off your prison sentence. Fail the mission, you die. Anything happens to colonel Flag, or Miss Carter, I'll kill every single one of you. Remember I'm watching. I see everything."_

Estelle slightly shuddered at the alarming reminder Waller gave to the squad. _Well that wasn't creepy or anything._

"There's your pep talk." Rick sharply told the squad members.

Deadshot was quick to retort his snide comment. "Compared to your shit she killed it." There was a pause between them as he looked at the other prisoners. "So that's it? We're some type of suicide squad?" He asked rhetorically.

Kind of a harsh way to put it, but Estelle had to agree that was what they pretty much were. She gave Deadshot a small frown and it was one he was quick to catch a glimpse of. Deadshot's attention was soon directed back to the colonel.

"I'll notify your next of kin." Rick gruffly informed him as he roughly passed by him and Captain Boomerang. "Alpha Bravo Team line up!"

Estelle was quick to follow behind Rick, knowing that they were now going to finally get on the helicopter. When she passed by the squad members she was not at all surprised to feel one of Harley's hand grab onto one of hers.

"I get to sit next to my bestie!" Harley excitedly announced.

Estelle wanted to shake off Harley's hand like she did last time, but she made no move to do so. With a glare and a huff she figured she would just let the Queen of Gotham lead her towards where the helicopter was at. It was better than her making a scene. Except she was in no way going to sit next to her.

No way indeed.

* * *

 _ **A/N:** I'm gonna end the chapter here. (: Until next time my dear readers!_


	13. Chapter 13: Jealousy

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Suicide Squad or any other characters. I only own my OC._**

 _ **A/N:**_ _Guys I saw the Justice League move and **OHMYGOD** I loved it! **Ezra Miller** was fantastic as **The Flash.** Such a cinnamon roll. **Wonder woman** and **Batman** were AMAZING, as were **Cyborg** , and **Aquaman.** And Superman ***Spoiler*** coming back to life was worth the wait. Overall having them all join forces was awesome. Watch it if you haven't. Watching the movie certainly motivated me to write this chapter. It just made me think how cool it would be if Estelle was actually apart of the Justice League. (:_

* * *

 _"Jealousy is a disease, love is a healthy condition. The immature mind often mistakes one for the other, or assumes that the greater the love, the greater the jealousy - in fact, they are almost incompatible; one emotion hardly leaves room for the other."_ _― Robert A. Heinlein_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 13: Jealousy**_

Estelle was now beginning to seriously regret her decision on letting Harley hold her hand. She thought the platinum's hold on her would lessen as they reached the helicopter...but no...that did not happen. In fact the opposite of what she was hoping for happened.

The Queen of Gotham's hold on Estelle kept tighten as they got closer to the helicopter. If it weren't for how annoyed and uncomfortable she was with Harley holding her hand, the twenty-one year old would have laughed with how funny it was watching Harley push the other squad members out of the way as they entered the helicopter.

But Estelle wasn't laughing. Nor was she smiling.

 _Although_ she did let her lips curl upwards a little when Harley rudely pushed Captain Boomerang just as he was about to take a seat. Now Estelle had to admit that was amusing to watch. Very amusing. Especially with how mad he had gotten. Estelle just couldn't take the Aussie's anger seriously. Not with how he _―Captain Boomerang_ _―_ had been caught by Barry and how _he_ had pink unicorn hidden in his coat. How in the world was she supposed to take him seriously?

"Watch it!" Captain Boomerang snapped at the platinum blonde. His glare though was on both Harley _and_ Estelle.

The look he had on further irked the Queen of Gotham. "No, you watch it!" She retorted sticking her tongue out childishly at him. "That's where _my_ bestie is going to sit. Right next to me. So, find another seat."

"As if." Captain Boomerang scoffed. "I got here first."

Harley was quick to say something discourteous to him causing the Aussie to roll his eyes. They then began to bicker as the rest of the squad members came in and took their own seats. Killer Croc took a seat all the way down towards the end of the helicopter, followed by Slipknot, and then El Diablo. Deadshot took a seat near the front right next to the seat Harley and Captain Boomerang were still arguing over for.

Children. They were acting like damn children. Her own twelve year old sister Lilly wasn't even this immature.

Estelle let out a huff. Now it was the twenty-one year old's turn to roll her eyes. She was having enough of this foolish nonsense. She once again tried pulling her hand away, but not surprisingly Harley did not let go. An idea then popped into her head. It was an idea Estelle had lingering around but wasn't keen on acting it out. Except she about finally had it with Harley's unfaltering hold that her annoyance got the best of her.

The dark haired metahuman let her hand warm up with energy before she sent a _mild_ energy blast onto Harley's own hand. Just as she was expecting and hoping for the Queen of Gotham was quick to let go of her hand. The rest of the squad members (including Captain Boomerang who had stopped his argument with Harley) gazed intently at the young adult. All the squad members (except Harley) were still trying to get used to the fact that a innocent looking girl like her was a metahuman.

Estelle noticed their staring, but she didn't let it affect her. No...she was more interested in Harley's reaction for using her abilities on her. She expected for the Queen of Gotham to yell or even throw a fit. And as much as Estelle wanted that as a way to end this silly friendship Harley had going in in her head, some part of Estelle didn't want that to happen. Except instead of being mad or even annoyed at her, Harley had on a bright smile. This had Estelle looking at her in bemusement. "Oh, that tingled!" Harley exclaimed, giggling. She jumped in place. "Do it again!"

Estelle had on a dumbfounded expression. That was her reaction for using her abilities on her? Even if the blast wasn't that powerful, she wasn't the least bit mad at her? Needless to say Estelle was thrown back by such a delighted response. She had no idea what to even say to her. Thankfully, her unsure way of replying was interrupted.

"She's not sitting anywhere near you." Rick said with a protective firm tone as he came into the helicopter. Estelle let out a breath of relief at the colonel's sudden entrance. Even from outside he had heard the bickering that was going on inside. He needed to take charge _―_ even if it were something as ridiculous as assigning seats. "You." He said pointing to Captain Boomerang. "Sit there." He said signaling to the seat next to El Diablo. The Aussie had opened his mouth ready to argue but one glare from the colonel had him shutting his mouth. With another eye-roll he sat down on his said assigned seat. Rick then focused his attention onto the platinum blonde. "And you take a seat next to him and Deadshot." He ordered with a with a hard tone before it softened as he looked at the twenty-one year old. "Estelle, you sit over here." He said gesturing to one of the seats next to him. Across from Harley and the others.

Estelle wasn't about to argue and she quickly made her way over to said seat.

Harley who was still standing up stomped her foot. "Hey!" Harley whined as she watched Estelle sit down next to the colonel. "That's not fair!" She had a full on pout.

"Lady, shut your trap and sit down!" Rick yelled at her. It felt about the hundred time he's said that to her today.

Sensing the tension and trouble that come of this had Estelle becoming the peace keeper of some sorts. "Harley." Estelle called out as she finished strapping herself in. "Just sit down... _please_." She decided to add please at the last second. It was forced but she made sure the pleading expression she was giving her was more convincing.

"Fine." Harley said with a huff. "But only because you asked so nicely. Bestie." The platinum blonde then gave Rick a inane scowl before she finally took a seat.

"Look I already have a best friend. So stop calling me that." Estelle found herself blurting out. She didn't mean to say this out loud but she was completely done with how Harley kept referring to her as her bestie. If anything the one person who Estelle would allow to call her best friend (because she felt like they already were) was Barry. He knew everything about her and she in return knew everything about him. Plus they were both metahumans who have helped each other out. So, Barry was her best friend and she was his. Simple as that. Not Harley.

Estelle saying that had Harley verging towards the familiar jealous territory. It was a territory she only went into when it came to her precious Puddin'. Not that she got jealous a lot since her Puddin' was faithful, but that didn't mean she wouldn't sometimes get jealous over the silliest of things. Right now though she was getting jealous over a girl she did not know because she was close with Stella. Just who was this so called best friend? Harley wanted to know who she was.

"Oh, yeah? What's her name?" Harley asked narrowing her blue eyes.

Besides the sound of the helicopter starting up, everything and everyone else had been quiet. The rest of the squad members and even Rick watched intrigued with the conversation the metahuman and Queen of Gotham were having with one another.

"Him not her." Estelle corrected Harley unaware of the jealousy the Queen of Gotham was feeling. "And I don't need to tell you his name. That's none of your business."

That lessened her anger and jealousy. "Ah!" Harley said causing Estelle to give her a befuddled look as did everyone else. Why the sudden mood change is what everyone was thinking. The Queen of Gotham only smiled at this. "You have a _guy_ best friend but not a girl best friend. Therefore, I'm more than happy to fill that position...bestie." She finished saying as she winked at the dark haired girl.

Estelle shook her head, exasperated. She couldn't catch a break, couldn't she? Rick and the rest of the squad members saw this too. Rick of course took pity on her as did El Diablo for having to deal with Harley. Killer Croc although finding their scenes somewhat amusing, kept any comments he had to himself. Slipknot had became indifferent, whereas Captain Boomerang had on a shit eating grin thoroughly amused by the displeasure Estelle was going through. Deadshot, however, despite being entertained and wanting to laugh, out of respect for Estelle kept his smile low and hidden. She already had enough to deal with thanks to Harley's persistence.

"You're late." Rick pointed out, his southern accent coming more through than it usually did.

This caught everyone's attention and Estelle looked towards the entrance as did the rest of the squad. Her blue eyes widen a bit when she saw an Asian woman with shoulder length hair with a white mask enter the helicopter. Although she was sitting down, Estelle knew she herself was taller than the woman. Despite her short height, the woman oozed enough mystery to let others know not to underestimate her. And Estelle was not at all underestimating her. Especially since was carrying around a samurai sword with her. Although she hadn't introduced herself yet, Estelle took a good guess on who this mysterious woman was.

"This is Katana!" Rick announced confirming Estelle's guess. "Like Estelle she's here as my backup." He gazed at the squad members intently. "She can cut all of you in half with one sword stroke, just like mowing the lawn." The colonel easily informed them. "I would advise you not getting killed by her. Her sword traps the souls of it's victims."

"Shit." Estelle breathed, amazed and a little disturbed. Her awe towards the Asian woman was more overpowering and that was something that was very clear on her face when said woman finally turned to look at her. Behind her mask, those intense dark eyes of hers got to Estelle. The metahuman right away tried giving Katana an nonchalant expression. "I mean...cool." She said shrugging her shoulders. Deep within though Estelle was still wonder-struck by what she could do.

Despite how unfazed she tried to look, Harley could tell how taken Estelle was by Katana presence. Just like moments ago the jealously came back. The platinum blonde put on a fake cheery smile on her face as she stuck out her hand towards the samurai wielding woman. "Harley Quinn, nice to meet yah!" When Katana just continued to stare blankly at her hand, Harley decided to get snippy again. "Love your perfume. What is that? The stench of death?" She let out a laugh at her own joke after she said it.

Now that got a reaction of out Katana. She spoke in her native language ready to use her samurai sword on her. Estelle inwardly panicked thinking she was actually going to use it on Harley, but thankfully Rick stopped her.

"Easy cowgirl." Rick eased. "Ain't that kind of mission. Take a seat."

Katana gave Harley one more glare behind her mask before taking a seat next to Estelle. The metahuman gave her a sheepish side glance before averting her gaze onto the floor. Harley saw this and her jealously escalated again. _She_ was supposed to sit next to Stella not her. "She seems nice, but not as nice as my bestie." She announced chirpy despite the jealous feelings she was having. This got Estelle to lift up her gaze onto her's. Harley smiled and gave her a wink causing Estelle to scoff. Though Harley could have sworn she saw her lips curl upwards.

After Katana's arrival it didn't take long for the helicopter to finally take off. As they were flying to their destination, Harley kept gazing over to where Estelle was sitting at. Whenever she would catch her eye she would give her winks and smiles. And no matter how much annoyed or done with she looked, Harley just laughed and continued on with her behavior.

When she felt the cellphone Griggs had discreetly given her vibrate from where she was hiding it, Harley skillfully pulled it out to look at it without any of the others taking notice. The Queen of Gotham nearly squealed when she read the text message that was displayed on screen. It was from her Puddin'.

 _I'm coming for you._

Harley's smile grew. She was ecstatic. Her Puddin' was finally on his way. The thought of reuniting with him had her giddy and excited. Through her moment of happiness she had another great thought enter her mind. This was what made her take a quick discreet photo of Estelle with the cellphone she had. She then sent the photo message to her Puddin'. She then anxiously waited to know his response. From the corner of her eye she saw how Deadshot was now looking at her with a knowing expression. Instead of acting out from being discovered, Harley just shushed and gave him a wink. Deadshot in return just grinned and nodded his head before looking away.

Harley once again felt the cellphone vibrate. The one worded reply her Puddin' sent regarding the photo she sent of Estelle had her wanting to jump in joy.

 _Perfect._

Harley once again broke into a smile as she hid the cellphone. She knew her Puddin' would like Stella. She couldn't wait until they met in person. What a meeting that would be.


	14. Chapter 14: Hell of a ride

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Suicide Squad or any of the characters. I only own my OC.**_

 _ **A/N:** Hey guys! __Sorry for the long wait guys!_ _I had a case of writers block there for a while, due to me focusing on my other stories. I however got inspired after **I, Tonya** (which **Margot Robbie** is amazing in!) and now I'm going to continue writing this story. Anyways, enjoy this new chapter!_

* * *

 _"Life should not be a journey to the grave with the intention of arriving safely in a pretty and well preserved body, but rather to skid in broadside in a cloud of smoke, thoroughly used up, totally worn out, and loudly proclaiming "Wow! What a Ride!"_ _― Hunter S. Thompson_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 14: Hell of a ride**_

Patience was a skill Estelle liked to think she had always obtained since birth. In elementary, middle, and high school she had always been levelheaded towards obnoxious behavior _―_ especially whenever it had been aimed towards her. Even when she attended University of Washington (for that short time period), Estelle remained well balanced among her peers. Well, minus the _few_ times she had to defend herself and other girls from the occasional flirting boy who wouldn't take no for an answer. But for the most part she was well poised.

However, since meeting Harley, Estelle was starting to realize more and more that maybe her having absolute patience wasn't necessarily one hundred percent true. Harley just had a way of getting under her skin. And no matter how much she tried it seemed that Estelle couldn't shake her off.

Since departing on the helicopter, Harley's talking had been non-stop. At the beginning the Queen of Gotham had been talking with the _whole_ squad in general. Although it was a more one sided conversation _―except_ for Deadshot. He seemed to be more in tune with the conversation giving the occasional head nod or two, unlike the others who were out right ignoring her.

Thankfully this spared Estelle from Harley's blabber. For a little while that is, because unfortunately she wasn't spared for long. When the twenty-one year old gave Katana a curious glance, Harley took notice to that. The same fiery jealousy from before reappeared again within her. And it was that feeling that made Harley start to jibber jabber. This time, however, she was only talking directly to Estelle.

In response to this, Estelle was irked. Her attention reluctantly drew away from Katana and instead went onto Harley. The platinum blonde was going on and on about being Gal Pals and all the things they could do together.

 _Bestie this and Bestie that..._

It might have been five minutes, or maybe even ten minutes (who the hell knew for sure) of Harley talking to her, but by that point all Estelle could hear coming out from Harley's mouth was.. _.blah blah blah._ Estelle was a bit confused as to why Rick hadn't said anything to shut Harley up. Whatever confusion she had though went away when she saw him wearing his head set. He was still fully aware of what was going on but that head set for sure would have silenced anything Harley was saying out-loud.

 _Lucky him._

Despite the immense irritation she was feeling, Estelle tried her hardest to disregard it. She tried closing her eyes, but that sure didn't work. She then tried looking away from the platinum blonde, but all that got her was Harley speaking even louder. When Estelle tried initiating friendly conversation with Katana, Harley made another jab towards the Asian woman, causing her to mutter something heatedly in Japanese. Luckily, even with that distasteful joke towards her, Katana hadn't jumped at the opportunity to use her sword like she had last time.

Finally when Estelle couldn't take it anymore, she released a exasperated huff. "Please for the love of God, shut up already!" She shouted at the platinum blonde. She was now beyond annoyed and passed her limit of patience. Hearing her shout caused rest of the squad members to look between Estelle and Harley. There was a mixture of amusement (coming from the squad members _―_ mainly from Captain Boomerang) and intrigue and concern (coming from Katana and Rick). Although the colonel had on his head set he still saw the annoyed expression Estelle had on and how it was directed towards Harley. No shock there. Not to mention he was still able to hear _some_ of the things Harley had been saying.

Stella's shouting did nothing to upset Harley. In fact, she was expecting her to finally crack . Her bestie sure looked cute when frustrated. Yes, Harley was pouting but it wasn't because she got shouted at. Not her pout was more for show. "Aw, but I was just saying how you should let me do your makeup one of these days." A flirtatious smile appeared on her face. "Not that you need it or anything, since you're already pretty." She winked at her. "But just think about how much we'd have!" Her blue eyes gleamed feverishly at what she said next. "We can even add some color to you hair! How about some purple highlights? My Puddin' _loves_ the color purple."

Estelle scoffed at those ludicrous suggestion. Especially at the last one.

 _Fat chance that was ever going to happen._

"Hey, is he supposed to be green like that?" Captain Boomerang suddenly warily asked gaining everyone's attention.

The annoyance Estelle had been feeling before faltered when she, along with the others followed the Aussie's bemused gaze. A frown appeared on Estelle's face when she saw what was going on towards the end of the helicopter. "Waylon, are you alright?" She asked him. Captain Boomerang had been right in his verbal observation. Waylon did look _green_. Actually, now that Estelle was really staring at him, he looked rather _queasy_. Her blue eyes widen in realization at what she knew was about to happen. _Oh no._ He had on the same scrunched up expression Lilly would get whenever she was sick to her stomach. The urge to go over there and do something invaded her, but she knew there wasn't much she could do now. Especially in this type of situation. Considering they were in helicopter high in the sky.

Killer Croc didn't have time to answer Estelle's question _―_ nor did he have time to appreciate her using his full name. He let out a low growl before throwing up the meal the guards had given him earlier. He never liked throwing up his meals, but that would happen whenever the guards gave him spoiled animal meat. Which tended to happen a lot. An act that he knew was done on purpose.

The stench of vomit soon filled the air.

"Oh, party foul!" Harley groaned pinching her nose. "Not cool."

The smell of vomit did not bother Estelle at all. By now given the amount of times Lilly has thrown up (thanks to the side effects of some medications she had been given), she had gotten used to the smell of puke. Yes, Waylon's vomit had a stronger smell to it, but Estelle was still able to remain undisturbed. Not much can be said about the others though. Especially Slipknot who was closest to Waylon. The disgusted expression he had on showed just how much he disliked the smell.

Several minutes passed before Estelle was informed that they were finally nearing Midway city. Although the smell of vomit still lingered in the air, the twenty-one year old could tell the squad members were more interested in what was going on in the city than with the puke fiasco that had occurred moments ago.

Harley by now had turned around in her seat to look out one of the helicopter windows. She was captivated by what was going on outside. "Look at all the pretty lights!" Harley commented in complete wonderment. She was gazing intently into Midway city. From where Estelle was sitting at she too could see _what_ exactly had the Queen of Gotham's undivided attention. And what the twenty-one year old saw brought uneasiness.

There was flashing lights that to Estelle resembled lightning. Despite it being night time now, the dark swirling clouds added a more ominous vibe to the city. Something terrible and daunting was going on. This however had no affect on the platinum blonde. Harley remained carefree. The total opposite of how Estelle was at the moment. "Are you guys seeing this?" Harley asked the group as she continued to gawk at said sight.

 _Yes,_ _and I don't like it._

Estelle kept a cool expression as she pushed down her unease feelings. She had to stay focused. She couldn't fail at being Rick's backup. Lilly's heart surgery depended on it.

Growing more cautious and suspicious, Deadshot narrowed his dark eyes at Rick Flag. "What happened?" He gruffly asked the colonel.

At seeing Deadshot address him, Rick was able to read his lips, thus understanding his question. He took off his head set. "Terror attack." He easily explained. "Dirty bombs, bad guys, shooting up the place with AKS. You _know_ the usual shit."

Even Estelle didn't believe that and given the tight smile Deadshot had on, she knew he didn't either.

" _Right_..." Deadshot said with attitude. "You know you're a bad liar." After saying this he saw the colonel's expression harden. "I don't know what they told you, but I'm a hit man. I'm not a fireman. I don't save people."

 _But you could._ Estelle thought to herself. He was capable of doing that. Deadshot caught her earnest gaze before she lowered her eyes. Of course the twenty-one year kept that thought to herself as Floyd and Rick continued to argue. After a few seconds of staring down to her feet, she lifted her gaze up. She quietly watched with growing interest and slight worry as Rick and Deadshot glad at one another. She hoped that she wouldn't have to make an interference. Although she was there to be back up for Rick, she didn't want to cross Deadshot. Despite not being super close to him, she couldn't deny they had some sort of past. Except if it really came down to it, Estelle knew who she would be loyal to.

"Anything for a dollar right?" Rick rhetorically asked him. His own attitude right up to the surface.

Deadshot kept his tight smile as he tried to remain nonchalant. "You know the dark places too. Don't act like you don't."

"I'm a solider." Rick drawled on with a firm voice. His southern accent thick. "And you're a serial killer that takes credits cards. When the shooting starts, and it will, you'll cut and run."

The faux smile Deadshot had on disappeared. Instead his expression at the moment became one that was unreadable to Estelle. Which wasn't exactly a good thing. One thing Estelle had come to realize in her twenty-one years of living is to _never_ make unkind assumptions out-loud. Even if the said person was awful. That would only make that person with the assumption said about, act out...and based on the well hidden affected expression Deadshot had on she knew he was going to act out. Estelle just didn't know how...

All of a sudden there was an impact on the helicopter. _Gunshots._ Estelle recognized the sound. They had been hit and it caused major damage. The helicopter started to spin around in the air, ready to full on crash to the ground. Most of the squad members in the helicopter started to shout for their impending doom. Minus Harley. She was screaming, but it was more out of excitement than fear. She failed to realize just how dangerous the situation was and viewed the helicopter falling as a type of rollercoaster ride.

 _"Six-one is going down!"_ Shouted one of the pilots. _"Six-one is going down hard!"_

Hearing that brought Estelle out of her scared daze. She was holding onto her seat pretty hard, but hearing that they were actually falling down caused her to act out. Her blue eyes harden with determination. A sense of energy surged through her. There was _no_ way in hell they were about to die in a crash. She wasn't about to die and leave Lilly by herself. Her little sister still needed her. Estelle was going to stop the crash from happening. "Everybody hold on!" She fiercely commanded. Cautiously the metahuman stuck out one of her hands and envisioned in her mind a force field surrounding the whole helicopter. Even though she wanted to do this, she was wary it wouldn't work. This was a tricky thing to do considering she had _never_ created a force field that big before. Who really knows just how much of her energy she was about to use. However, at the moment she disregarded her worry. She wasn't about to sit back and not at least try. She kept envisioning in her mind a force field forming from her hand. Worry began to set in but stopped when she heard Harley's thrilled voice.

"Yay! More pretty lights!" Harley chimed with merriment as she caught a glimpse of Estelle's extended out hand. The same shimmery blue light from before was beginning to form into a force field. It kept getting bigger and bigger, and within a few seconds the blue colored force field was all over the helicopter. She let out a laugh as the helicopter continued spinning in the air. She failed to notice the pain expression that briefly crossed Estelle's face.

In fact, none of the other squad members had noticed. When they did look at Estelle, the metahuman by then hid the pain she was feeling. She instead had on concentrated look as helicopter kept falling down. However none of the squad members or the others were panicking now. They instead were calm (not entirely but way more than before) as they waited to see what would happen once they reached the ground. When the helicopter finally made contact with the bottom, Estelle stopped herself from yelling. It hurt. God did it hurt. Not the fall, but actually stopping the helicopter from crashing severely. The twenty-one year old ignored such pain. She took more focus on the part that none of them died. Did they get hurt? Eh maybe there were few bruises here and there but she stopped the helicopter from full on crashing. That's something alright.

Once Estelle knew they were in the clearing she ended her force field. As she lowered her hand she tried controlling her breathing, but man did she feel _tired_. Almost drained even. She had really _pushed_ herself to the limit there. Now she knew how it felt to create a force field that large. Hopefully the next time she does one that big again it won't hurt as much. Perhaps she would also have better control of the pain _―_ or better yet maybe she wouldn't feel any pain.

One by one they each began to exit the now damaged helicopter.

"Woah! What a ride!" Harley exclaimed excitedly as she jumped out of the helicopter.

As Rick moved to the side he did a quick once over at the squad. Once seeing that none of the criminals weren't in serious harm he transformed back into his colonel demeanor. "We're okay." He firmly assured Waller through his communication device. "Assets are undamaged."

When it was Estelle's turn to exit the helicopter she gave Rick a nod, indicating she was fine as well. She then made sure to turn her back away from Rick after that. In truth she was still getting a hold of herself and the last thing she needed was Rick seeing how weak she was at the moment. Unfortunately for her someone did notice that something was off with her.

Deadshot had seen how the young adult was trying to be calculating in turning away from Flag. She was standing few feet away from where everyone was starting to huddle as a group. Seeing this made a sense of protectiveness that he only ever felt for his daughter flared inside. He immediately thought of how Estelle had helped out his daughter all that while ago in the diner. This is what made him walk over to her.

"College, what's wrong?" Deadshot asked with a frown once standing in front of her. Unbeknownst to him a few feet away Rick and the others were watching the scene take place. They weren't able to hear the conversation but that didn't stop them from staring. Especially Rick who was ready to leap into action if needed.

Unaware of their audience, Estelle took a deep breath before speaking. She made sure to wipe any exhaustion that was planted on her face. "Nothing." She said as she shrugged her shoulders. "I just needed a moment to myself." She responded trying to sound nonchalant. When she noticed that Deadshot was still staring intently at her, she continued her casual act. "I've just never been in a helicopter crash before. So you know. It got to me."

"Sure." Deadshot muttered not buying what she was selling.

It was at that moment that Rick finally graced them with his presence. Said colonel looked between Deadshot and her before his gaze (or really it was a glare now) landed onto the older man. Deadshot got the message. With an eye rolled aimed at Flag and not at college, he reluctantly left to stand where the rest of the squad members were at.

When it was just the two of them, Rick dropped the glare he had. His eyes took a less firm approach. "Are you okay?" He asked her.

Estelle nodded her head. Yet again she was managing well enough to hide the exhaustion she was feeling. "Yeah, I'm okay."

Rick gazed at her intently. "Are you sure?"

Estelle smiled ruefully at his concern. "Yeah, I'm fine."

Something in the colonel told him that wasn't true. Perhaps it was his solider instincts, but he was certain that Estelle was holding something back. Figuring it must have been the ladder (on account that she had just used her powers), he spoke, earnestly. "If this is because of your powers _―"_

Estelle interrupted vehemently. Her smile went away and instead a stern expression appeared on her youthful face. "No, I can handle my powers just fine. Stop worrying so much."

 _Like that was ever going to happen._ Despite thinking this, Rick was slightly taken back by her strong tone of voice. One second she was smiling and the next she was giving him a look that was the complete opposite of lightheartedness. Estelle was twenty-one years old (a kid in his eyes), but she had a way that kept surprising him due to her guarded demeanor. Sure she was starting to trust him, but he now knew that if one were to say or ask something intrusive, she would return back to her shielded like character. He didn't want that from happening. Especially now when they were out in the open. They needed to have each others backs. Therefore, even though he was concerned, he was quick to compose himself back to his own colonel demeanor.

Rick nodded his head. "Fine." He replied evenly. The colonel turned ready to walk away, but then glanced over his shoulders to look at her again. "You did good." He softly praised her before he continued making his way towards where the rest of the squad members and team of other soldiers were at. When he stopped in front of them he demanded attention as he was starting to direct orders. The squad members reluctantly then listened to the colonel.

Estelle's momentarily temperament went away as she felt her lips curl upwards, forming a small smile. Hearing Rick say she did good reminded her of all the times her father would compliment her after a long day of training. As she was reminiscing about the old days, she reached for her sister's butterfly necklace.

Her smile dropped right away when she felt something drip down her nose. Letting go of the necklace, Estelle used the same hand to touch the bottom of her nose. Pulling the hand back she saw how there was blood on her fingers. _Oh shit_. Her blue eyes widen. She was _bleeding_. Alarm bells went off but she kept her cool. She did not want to panic in front of Rick and the others.

Composing her facial features, the metahuman used her jacket to wipe swiftly at her nose. When there was no more blood staining her nose, Estelle inwardly shook off the rest of the lingering alarmed emotions she had. When she was well enough again she coolly followed Rick's steps to reach the others. The young adult was extremely relieved to know (at it seemed) that none of them had seen her bleeding.

However, unknown to Estelle, someone did see.

 _Harley._

And the platinum blonde was quite troubled as to _why_ her bestie had suffered a nose bleed.

* * *

 _ **A/N:** Oh uh, Harley saw...what do you think is gonna happen now? ^.^ You guys are just gonna have to wait. Dun dun dun. Until next time my lovely readers!_


End file.
